


Если они вместе

by E_Godz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Horcruxes, M/M, OOC, Romance, journey through the worlds
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Godz/pseuds/E_Godz
Summary: Драко оказывается в неожиданной для себя роли Спасителя магического мира. Добрые дяди и тети отправляют его в экскурсионный тур по параллельным мирам, чтобы выяснить, как соседи умудрились закончить Вторую Магическую Войну, сведя жертвы к минимуму. И с каждым новым миром Драко все меньше поражается, когда видит целующихся Поттера и Волдеморта





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо самоотверженной бете Serinit

Пролог, в котором мы с шутками-прибаутками отправляем Драко в путь. 

Вообще-то все началось с того, что в октябре в «Придире» была опубликована совершенно бредовая статья "о пересечении элементарных магических единиц в ограниченном подпространстве под действием закона всемирного магического притяжения". Автор этого опуса пожелал остаться неизвестным, подписавшись незамысловатым прозвищем Борода-из-ваты. Статья изобиловала малопонятными простым волшебникам научными терминами и заковыристыми диаграммами. В общем-то никто из тех, кто обычно выписывал детище семьи Лавгуд, сим исследованием не заинтересовался. Но так уж получилось, видимо, под действием пресловутого закона магического притяжения, что как раз в день выхода журнальчика один из невыразимцев, чье имя в историю так и не попало, ибо было засекречено, ехал в «Ночном рыцаре» с женой, тещей и пятью детьми разного возраста в отпуск к дядюшке в Шотландию. К тещиной «Придире» он потянулся исключительно со скуки. Отпуск вылетел в трубу, стоило ему разобраться в двух третях выкладок статьи. Не то чтобы наш невыразимец был сильно этим огорчен.   
Для широкой магической общественности все началось с экстренного выпуска «Пророка». В нем в более понятных, но от этого еще более пугающих выражениях объяснялась угроза, повисшая над волшебным миром. Продолжительные магические войны, истребление чародеев и волшебных существ постепенно, но неуклонно вели к исчезновению самой магии и стремительному ухудшению экологии.   
Волшебники перепугались не на шутку, ситуацией проникся и Темный Лорд, который, по слухам, едва в обморок не упал, когда понял, что может без магии остаться. Так что три месяца спустя после статьи, опубликованной в «Придире», в самом начале нового 1997 года, когда общепризнанный Избранный мирно учился на шестом курсе школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс, между Министерством и Волдемортом было заключено временное перемирие. Лучшие умы эпохи взялись за исследования, стремясь во чтобы то ни стало решить проблему.   
Драко Люциус Малфой, как и все прочие ученики Хогвартса, кроме дотошных когтевранцев и Грейнджер, воспринял новость о скором Апокалипсисе без радости, но и не слишком испугался. К тому же иссякающая магия хотя бы на время прекратила войну, сняв с его плеч приказы милорда. Молодой человек спокойно ожидал, когда старшие волшебники решат эту проблему, не прекращая, впрочем, попытки починить шкаф в Выручай-комнате. Он никак не думал, что в итоге спасать магический мир придется именно ему. 

Утро того понедельника было необычайно солнечным и теплым для середины зимы, в Большом зале глухо ухали почтовые совы, требуя с хозяев угощение за службу, ученики обсуждали последние новости, опубликованные в газетах, а домовики приготовили на завтрак невероятно вкусную овсянку с клубничным и сливовым джемом. Драко ел второй сандвич с сыром и огурцом, обмениваясь с Винсом и Грегом впечатлениями о домашней работе по астрономии, когда в Большой Зал вошли взволнованные нищеброд и грязнокровка. Они быстро прошли на свои места и принялись активно перешептываться. Все гриффиндорцы, конечно, сразу попытались подслушать, о чем речь. Малфой тоже был бы не прочь узнать, что произошло, и куда они дели Поттера, но он сидел слишком далеко. Однако Драко еще не успел закончить завтрак, как к нему подошел декан Слизерина и отдал приказ следовать за собой. Удивленный, юноша пошел за Снейпом, гадая, не совершил ли он в последние несколько дней каких-либо проступков. Опасения Малфоя стали еще более реальными, когда декан привел его прямиком к кабинету Дамблдора.   
– Мистер Малфой, – тихо сказал Снейп, чуть помедлив, прежде чем открыть дверь. – Ваша мать просила меня позаботиться о вас, так что последуйте моему совету. Вам сейчас сделают предложение, от которого практически невозможно отказаться. Ничего не бойтесь, это абсолютно безопасно, единственное, что вам может угрожать, это небольшая анемия, и то вряд ли. Слушайте внимательно и сделайте все в точности. Я знаю, вы справитесь.   
После чего тяжелая дверь кабинета все-таки распахнулась и Драко вошел. Первым, на кого он обратил внимание, был Поттер. Тот, как всегда растрепанный, кое-как одетый, с красновато-синим пятном на щеке (не иначе как следом бурно проведенной за зубрежкой ночи), яростно грыз уже и без того сильно пострадавшие ногти. Удивляться такому поведению очкарика Драко не стал: напротив страдальца-сиротинушки на неудобном стуле, недобро сверкая в сторону Избранного красными глазками, восседал Темный Лорд собственной персоной. Кроме этих двоих в кабинете так же присутствовал Дамблдор, министр Скримджер, Макгонагалл, тетя Белла, Руквуд и несколько неизвестных Малфою волшебников в министерской форме. Директор очень добро улыбнулся вошедшим, и у Драко внутри все обмерло. Ничем хорошим это собрание не могло кончиться.   
– …из чего мы сделали вывод, – поправил очки Дамблдор, заканчивая нудную речь. – Что единственный способ решить проблему - это поставить точку в этой войне. Забыть все, сделать вид, что ничего не было. Но обе стороны весьма негативно восприняли это предложение.  
Директор печально посмотрел на нахмурившегося министра и скорчившего недовольную мину Темного Лорда.  
– Мы решили воспользоваться опытом наших соседей для дальнейшего благополучного мирного сосуществования.   
– Соседей? – вежливо переспросил Драко, почти ничего из директорской речи не понявший. Судя по отупелому выражению лица Гарри, тот в этом плане недалеко ушел.  
– Обитателей параллельного мира, – пояснил один из присутствующих невыразимцев. – Вы, конечно, знаете, что наш мир не единственный. Их сотни. Нам лишь в общих чертах известно, что происходит в них. Так, в одном из близких нам миров, где расхождение с нашей историей не очень значительно, второй магической войны нет. Мы хотим отправить кого-то туда и узнать, каким образом им удалось сего события избежать. Возможно, мы тоже сможем предпринять что-то подобное.   
\- Проблема в том, - вмешался другой сотрудник министерства, - что путешествовать между мирами могут лишь волшебники, не достигшие совершеннолетия, то есть те, кому меньше семнадцати лет.  
Драко покосился на Поттера и заметил на его лице ехидную усмешку.   
\- На целую неделю в параллельный мир перенесется лишь разум, тело же останется здесь, абсолютно беспомощное. Поэтому мы не рискуем отправлять в это путешествие мистера Поттера, - хмуро глядя на Волдеморта, высказался Скримджер. – Хорошенько всё взвесив, мы выбрали для выполнения этого ответственного задания вас, мистер Малфой!  
Как следует опомниться от сенсационной новости Драко не дали. Как и предсказывал Снейп, отказаться тоже оказалось невозможным.  
\- Запоминайте, - приказала Макгонагалл, вручая ему лист с указаниями.  
\- Вы перенесетесь в тело Драко Малфоя того мира, - объяснил Дамблдор.  
\- Нужно продержаться всего неделю, - посочувствовал Снейп.  
\- Вернешься и все в деталях расскажешь, - прошипела тетя Белла.   
Взрослые уложили Драко на кушетку и принялись бормотать заклинания. Последнее, что он увидел, закрывая слипающиеся глаза, встревоженное лицо Поттера.

 

Глава 1, где все уже абсолютно серьезно, а Поттер учится в Слизерине.

Он проснулся в медпункте. Было немного холодно, в палате не горел свет, а за окном серебрился в свете луны плавно падающий снег. Драко заворочался и попытался получше закутаться в одеяло. Он не понимал, что происходит, неужели ничего не вышло, и он по-прежнему в своем мире? Было ужасно обидно, особенно потому, что никто ему, конечно, ничего не объяснит. Теперь-то Малфой понимал, что ему нужно было упереться и ни на что не соглашаться без присутствия отца или матери! Он тяжело вздохнул и почесал метку на левом предплечье. Потом нахмурился и еще раз провел по руке пальцами. А затем в крайнем изумлении вытащил конечность из-под одеяла и в смутном свете, исходящем от окна, уставился на свою руку. На свою совершенно чистую, без проклятой татуировки руку!  
\- Ну что ты возишься? - недовольно прошептали вдруг в темноте. Одеяло взлетело и бережно укутало его всего. Сверху опустился еще и плед. Голос говорящего показался знакомым, но Малфой не мог сообразить, кому он принадлежал, пока в изголовье не зажглась, казалось бы, сама собой, свеча, а над его постелью не склонилось спокойное лицо давнего школьного врага.  
\- Поттер! Ты что тут делаешь? Хочешь воспользоваться моей беспомощностью? – вскрикнул Драко, приподнимаясь.  
\- Лежи, - велел меж тем Поттер, надавливая ему на плечи. – И с каких это пор ты завеешь меня по фамилии. Мы что, в ссоре?   
Драко пораженно уставился на него. Что за чушь тот несет? И только тут заметил, что Поттер сам на себя не похож. Волосы его, короткие и вечно растрепанные, теперь опускались до плеч и были красиво уложены. Руки выглядели ухоженными, будто ими занималась опытная маникюрша. А на мантии красовался вовсе не гриффиндорский лев, а слизеринская змея. Драко не был глупым мальчиком - мгновенно сопоставил увиденное с отсутствием метки и понял! Он был в другом мире. В мире, где Поттер учился на зеленом факультете и, видимо, они неплохо ладили. И здесь, очевидно, Драко не был Пожирателем смерти!  
\- Ты рухнул в обморок прямо посреди коридора. Панси очень испугалась, мадам Помфри сказала, что у тебя небольшая анемия, - рассказывал примостившийся на краю больничной койки Поттер. – Все потому, что ты плохо ешь. Я понимаю, что ты переживаешь из-за того, что увидел…  
Драко между тем лихорадочно соображал, что ему сказать в ответ. Он ничегошеньки не знал об этом мире и царящих здесь нравах. Судя по тому, что Поттер сидел ночью у его кровати, они либо лучшие друзья, либо любовники, так что если Малфой будет реагировать неправильно, его заподозрят в измене, в подмене и еще Мерлин знает в чем, а ведь он даже не знает, кто тут находится у власти и что полагается в наказание! Нет, разоблачения допустить нельзя! Малфой тут же понял, почему отправили именно его, слизеринца, а не какого-нибудь заслуживающего доверия гриффиндорца. Храбрые львята вряд ли сумели бы сориентироваться в ситуации, где неизвестно почти ничего, и врать не смущаясь. А он мог!  
\- Поттер… - тихо пробормотал Драко. – То есть, Гарри, - имя давнего врага приятно перекатывалось на языке, заставляя прижмуриться от удовольствия. – Кажется, я потерял память.  
\- Что? – удивился замолкший Поттер.   
\- Наверное, меня чем-то прокляли, - поспешил заявить Малфой. – И этот обморок и потеря памяти как-то связаны.   
\- Но ты помнил мою фамилию, - неожиданно проницательно заметил Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Драко даже в свете свечи заметил, какой пронзительно подозрительный у его собеседника взгляд. Это было необычно, потому что Драко привык к доверчивости и безрассудности Поттера. «Ну, все-таки здесь он провел шесть лет в Слизерине», - усмехнулся про себя Малфой.   
\- Кое-что я помню, - ответил он. – Например, что я Малфой, а ты Поттер, что мы в Хогвартсе, но без подробностей.   
Гарри внимательно смотрел на него, и горе-путешественник мгновенно понял, если бы Поттер самолично не сопровождал его от места падения в обморок до больничной палаты и не просидел тут с ним все эти часы, не отлучаясь, то Драко уже допрашивали бы с сывороткой правды в каких-нибудь подвалах.   
\- И как мы познакомились, тоже не помнишь? – поинтересовался Гарри.   
\- Э-э… в магазине мадам Малкин, - неуверенно предположил Драко. Именно там он встретил Поттера в своей реальности. Возможно, повезет.   
\- Верно, - кивнул Гарри и сморщил нос. – Ты был ужасен, до сих пор не понимаю, что я в тебе нашел.   
Поттер протянул руку и потрепал Малфоя по волосам. Жест был ужасно нежный и совсем не дружеский. И Драко совершенно растерялся, не зная, как реагировать. Поттер вел себя так, словно они… встречались? Не может быть! Но вопреки логике внутри вдруг поднялась горячая волна. Черт, Драко никогда и не отрицал, что в физическом плане Избранный редкостный красавчик, особенно в этом мире. Однако Гарри уже отстранился и задумался.  
\- Что же это могло быть за заклинание? Я не знаю подобных атакующих чар. Нужно поговорить с профессором Снейпом и сообщить мадам Помфри.   
\- Не надо, - тут же покачал головой Драко. – Можно нашему декану, но не ей, а то она запрет меня здесь на всю неделю.   
\- Так и что же? – весело подмигнул Гарри. – Поваляешься, отдохнешь. Задания я буду тебе таскать, так и быть.   
\- Нет, я умру тут со скуки, - демонстративно скривился Драко.   
\- Как хочешь, - пожал плечами Поттер. – Ну, тогда я пойду, а то еще поймают.  
\- Так никто не знает, что ты здесь?  
\- Разумеется, нет, - странно посмотрел на него Поттер, а потом захихикал. – А, ты же не помнишь!   
Он склонился над соседней кроватью, поднял с нее какой-то непонятный кусок ткани и… пропал. Из темноты послышался его веселый голос.   
\- Это мантия-невидимка моего отца, Драко, - напомнил он. Раздались его мягкие почти неслышимые шаги, слегка хлопнула дверь больничного крыла, и Малфой остался в одиночестве, переваривая информацию.  
Итак, он в другом мире, очевидно, весьма близок Гарри Поттеру, который учится в Слизерине. А еще теперь многое становится понятным о мире исходном, если и там у Избранного есть такая мантия! 

Утро путешественника между мирами началось с сытного завтрака в больничном крыле и внезапного появления Крэбба, Гойла и Паркинсон. Последняя громко причитала о коварных интригах гриффиндорцев, которые подвергли опасным чарам ее Дракусечку. Грег и Винс молчали но, в общем, были с ней, видимо, согласны. Короче, все это мало отличалось от их обычного состояния. На мгновение Малфою даже показалось, что ночной визит Поттера ему приснился. А если бы не красноречивое отсутствие на руке метки, то он решил бы, что и путешествие между мирами лишь плод его больной фантазии. Поэтому, когда он уже оделся и направлялся к выходу из больницы, так как мадам Помфри его выписала, Драко как бы между прочим поинтересовался:  
\- Как там Поттер?   
Панси сделала страшные глаза и зашептала, то и дело оглядываясь.   
\- Мы его с вечера не видели! Как ушел с тобой в больничное крыло, так и не было. Правда, ночью он в подземелья спускался, оставил нам записку. Не знаю что и думать! Он так долго не продержится, - и совершенно неожиданно завопила. – Ох, некому заступиться за сироту!   
Грег тут же толкнул ее локтем в бок, будто бы она сказала что-то лишнее, что могло угрожать их безопасности. По крайней мере, в исходном (как наловчился называть свой дом Драко) мире происходило именно так. Видимо, здесь у Панси тоже был слишком длинный язык. Они прошли к кабинету трансфигурации, а его спутники неожиданно вспомнили, что в записке Поттера говорилось об амнезии. Они принялись шепотом выяснять, что он помнит, а что нет. Кажется, намечалась контрольная, к которой его команда была совсем не готова. У кабинета уже собрались все одноклассники и Поттер. Он и протянул Малфою его сумку с учебниками, о которой остальные благополучно забыли.   
Во время перемен и уроков Драко прислушивался и приглядывался к окружающим. На первый взгляд, этот мир почти не отличался от привычного. Внешность ребят, факультеты, на которых они учились, преподаватели, даже разговоры оставались прежними: квиддич (кстати говоря, Поттер оказался ловцом и капитаном слизеринской команды, благодаря чему зеленый факультет уже шесть лет подряд с блеском завоевывал Кубок квиддича), уроки, любовные истории. Только вот не было гнетущей обстановки надвигающейся войны, как в его мире. У него не появилось ощущения, что кто-то опасается за свою жизнь или жизнь своих близких. Неужели в этом мире Волдеморт просто-напросто не возродился? Но какой смысл тогда посылать его сюда? Это никак не поможет им восстановить магию дома!   
Нужно было непременно сходить в библиотеку и выяснить все, но Панси не отпускала его от себя, огрызаясь на вялые подколки Поттера, да и уходить с уроков, вызывая подозрения друзей, не хотелось. Расспрашивать их, даже учитывая вымышленную амнезию, казалось опасным, сразу вспоминался пронзительный взгляд Гарри. Кстати говоря, поведение того днем было совсем другим. Он все время держался рядом, но был несколько отстранен и независим. Поттер оказался одним из самых популярных парней школы, но ни с кем не встречался, а ко всеобщему вниманию относился со скукой. Насколько Драко понял про собственное положение, Паркинсон и здесь являлась его официальной девушкой.   
Именно во время обеда и выяснились первые удивительные детали. Директором Хогвартса оказался не Дамблдор, а Северус Снейп. В своей ужасной темной мантии, со все так же немытой головой он сидел в середине преподавательского стола и сверлил Поттера неприятным взглядом, на что тот совершенно не обращал внимания, как на давно привычное явление. К тому же, насколько Драко помнил, первым человеком, к которому Гарри ночью предложил обратиться за помощью, был Снейп, а это о многом говорило. Деканом Слизерина, к крайнему изумлению Драко, оказался Маркус Флинт. Юному Малфою понадобилось еще несколько минут на оценку обстановки, прежде чем он поинтересовался.  
\- Почему нет ни одного магглорожденного, на занятиях же они были?  
Соседи странно посмотрели на него, а потом Панси охотно пояснила:  
\- Они могут ходить на занятия с чистокровными, но не могут есть одновременно с нами, пользоваться теми же душевыми и спать в тех же спальнях. К тому же им, кажется, запрещено посещать часть предметов и к ним разрешено применять физические наказания, но уж это-то ты должен помнить.   
Драко кивнул, придав себе уверенный вид. Все это было странно. Мир, где магглорожденные по закону подвергаются дискриминации, отсутствие Дамблдора - это наводило на мысль о том, что в этой параллельной вселенной победил Темный Лорд. Но почему тогда у Драко нет метки? И почему, в таком случае, жив и пользуется всеми правами чистокровки Поттер? Это озадачивало, у Малфоя все аж зудело от желания посетить библиотеку и почитать подшивки газет за неопределенный срок.   
До библиотеки удалось добраться только два часа спустя. Он шел туда вместе с Поттером, который что-то собирался почитать о чарах, якобы наложенных на Драко. Беседа как-то не клеилась, Гарри явно не выспался и если бы мог, улегся бы в ближайшей нише.   
\- Так, Гарри, - позвал, наконец, Малфой притихшего спутника. Называть Поттера по имени было непривычно и приятно, впрочем, как и находиться рядом с ним вообще. Даже несмотря на усталость и вялость, тот был весьма забавным парнем, со вкусом и не обидно острил, а так же соответствовал Драко по уму. Малфою вдруг стало невероятно жаль, что в исходном мире они так и не смогли подружиться. – Напомни мне, как мы поступали в Хогвартс? – и на недоуменный взгляд Поттера пояснил. – Ну, мы встретились с тобой в Косом переулке, а потом в Хогвартс-экспрессе, верно?   
\- Да, - протянул Гарри неохотно. – Ты спас меня от Уизли. Пришел в купе и заявил: «Ты же не заведешь себе неправильных друзей?».  
В мире Драко после этого наследника чистокровной фамилии отсчитали и выгнали, а в этом мире Поттер подружился с ним, а на распределении еще и попал в Слизерин. Драко нахмурился. Выходило, что расхождения двух параллельных вселенных шли от этого события? Гарри выбирает дружбу с Драко, попадает в Слизерин и каким-то образом сохраняет жизнь, когда к власти приходит Волдеморт? Малфой покачал головой. Ему еще нужно было убедиться, что у власти находится именно Темный Лорд, а не… скажем, Люциус!  
В библиотеке они разделились. Поттер ушел блуждать между полками в поисках нужной книги, а Драко окопался в подшивках старых газет. Издания за девяностый и девяносто первый год соответствовали газетам исходного мира, по крайней мере, основные события оставались прежними. Разве что крохотная статейка сообщала о поступлении Гарри в Слизерин. А вот газеты девяносто второго неожиданно порадовали сообщениями сначала о похищении Философского камня из Хогвартса, а чуть позже о нападениях Пожирателей смерти. В марте девяносто третьего объявился Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, еще более могущественный, чем прежде. Он напал неожиданно. Министерство, как и в мире Драко, оказалось не подготовлено и слабо, потому что травило Дамблдора и Орден Феникса. Кстати говоря, директор был убит Северусом Снейпом на Астрономической башне. Эта новость потрясла Драко. В итоге уже к началу девяносто четвертого Лорду удалось полностью захватить Англию. То есть война в этом мире все-таки была, но закончилась гораздо раньше.   
Однако оставались невыясненными вопросы, почему Темный Лорд возродился раньше положенного срока, а так же почему, несмотря на то, что законы против грязнокровок все-таки ввели, они не были столь суровыми, как планировалось в их мире. Не говоря уж о том, что в газетах ни разу не был упомянут Гарри Поттер. Его не травили, равно как и не возлагали на него ни малейших надежд, словно Поттер не существовал вообще.   
Драко припомнил то, что происходило в их мире. По какой-то причине здесь Поттер камень не спас. Не смог? Или, что более вероятно, просто не стал этого делать. Живя в Слизерине, в первую очередь учишься не лезть не в свое дело. Да и Северусу Снейпу Гарри явно доверял достаточно, чтобы слушаться и подчиняться. Здесь Поттер не дружил с Грейнджер и Уизли, которые помогли бы пройти ему испытания перед камнем, а насколько Драко знал себя, он ни за что бы туда не полез, особенно если бы узнал, что бороться придется с Лордом. Выходит, Поттер спасать камень не пошел, и, видимо, Темный Лорд воспринял это положительно.   
Драко облегчено вздохнул, разобравшись, в чем дело. Значит, этот мир спас выбор Поттера: Слизерин, а не Гриффиндор, Драко, а не Рон. Забавно. Но их миру это уже ничем помочь не могло. Малфой огорченно вздохнул. И что он скажет, вернувшись домой? Что во всем виноват Поттер, который не захотел с ним дружить? Так ведь Гарри из-за этого на другой факультет не перейдет и внезапной симпатией к Малфою и Паркинсон не проникнется. 

Выяснив все, что было необходимо, Драко зажил обычной жизнью. Ему предстояло провести в этом мире целую неделю, так что он собирался насладиться атмосферой жизни без войны. В месте, где можно не беспокоиться о том, что твой отец в Азкабане, не думать о том, как починить исчезающий шкаф, не ощущать на себе ненависть остальных учеников. А так же мирно общаться с Поттером, валяясь вечером на диване в гостиной зеленого факультета.   
На следующий день пришло письмо от Нарциссы. С тех пор, как возродился Темный Лорд, письма матери всегда были полны страха и усталости. И хотя она никогда не говорила ему ничего напрямую, оберегая по мере сил, Малфой-младший уже понимал, что их жизнь кардинально изменилась, превратив их из гордого и богатого семейства в кучку рабов. Письмо матери в этом мире напоминало те, что он получал на первом курсе. Оно было нежным и веселым, изобиловало сплетнями высшего света и новостями из дома. Нарцисса опять шутила над Люциусом, а не горевала из-за того, что он попал в Азкабан, и это едва не заставило Драко плакать.   
Однако насколько он понял, в этом мире Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть и часть его свиты тоже жил в их мэноре, но это не пугало его родителей. Тетка Белла, сумасшедшая и порой пугающая даже больше, чем ее хозяин, погибла во время войны, как и наиболее жестокая часть Пожирателей, что не могло не радовать. По какой-то причине здесь Темный Лорд был куда более уравновешен, а так же терпимее относился к магглам и грязнокровкам.   
В конце письма мама передавала привет Гарри в весьма ласковых выражениях, из чего Драко сделал вывод, что Поттер с Нарциссой хорошо друг друга знают. И в довершение всего миссис Малфой просила передать Гарри, что тот в последний визит к ним забыл свой кулон. Видимо, Поттер действительно был в поместье частым гостем.   
Кстати, о Гарри. Выспавшись ночью, Избранный проснулся настоящим хогвартским тайфуном. Его глаза загорелись зеленым огнем, казалось, он уже готов на все шалости этого мира. Таким он понравился Драко еще больше. Они вместе со вкусом поругались с гриффиндорцами. Уизли и здесь, не думая, лез махаться кулаками, а Лонгботтом хоть и заикался, оказался намного бойчее того, к которому Малфой привык. Грязнокровка Грейнджер с ними не дружила, хотя и училась на краснознаменном факультете. Ее в школе, очевидно, вообще не любили, поэтому она перебиралась из класса в класс перебежками в обнимку с учебниками.   
Вечерами слизеринцы собирались в своей гостиной. Драко был старостой, но лидером на факультете все равно был Поттер. Еще бы, тот был куда энергичнее, не стесняясь, фонтанировал идеями, да к тому же из года в год приносил Слизерину Кубок квиддича. Гарри почему-то ужасно нравилось возиться с малышней. Он единственный из старшеклассников помогал им с домашними работами, вместе с ними строил планы против гриффиндорцев и резкими заклинаниями расправлялся с бытовыми проблемами, вроде дырки на мантии или залитого чернилами пергамента с домашней работой.   
Панси, Грег и Винс все так же вместе с Драко делали домашнюю работу, только рядом с ними теперь сидел Поттер, который то и дело отвлекался, ничего не понимал в зельеварении и писал эссе ужасным почерком. Когда у них освобождалось время, они листали книги, пытаясь определить, что за заклятие лишило Малфоя памяти.  
Он наслаждался этим. Это был мир его мечты, и Драко бесился из-за того, что по вине Поттера в его мире такого быть уже не могло. Хотя где-то в глубине души понимал, что все не может быть настолько идеально. Наверняка у этого Драко были проблемы, о которых он ничего не знал. Неразделенная любовь, к примеру. Или, быть может, принятие метки уже надвигалось со скоростью Хогвартс-экспресса, а Драко из этого мира сильно не хотел становиться рабом. У наследника Малфоев мелькала мысль, что нужно изучить этот мир и его историю более подробно, но он не находил в себе никаких сил на это. Гораздо проще было считать такой мир раем.   
На третий день Драко застал в коридоре разговаривающих Снейпа и Гарри. Поттер выглядел совершенно несчастным, пока выслушивал тихие, но резкие слова директора. Драко не выдержал и подкрался ближе в надежде подслушать что-то. Северус, ругающий Поттера, не был явлением необычным. Драко не знал причины ненависти профессора, он всегда думал, что дело в том, что Гарри уничтожил Лорда, которому Снейп служил, но с возрастом юный Малфой стал понимать, что причина гораздо глубже. Здесь их конфликт, казалось, был сведен к минимуму. Было невероятно, что Снейп блуждал по коридорам в надежде поймать ненавистного мальчишку и снять с него пару десятков баллов. Тем более что Поттер учился на любимом Северусом Слизерине.   
\- … отлынивать от своих обязанностей, - как раз резко сказал Снейп. – Мы не для того рисковали своими жизнями, спасая вас от милорда, чтобы вы развлекались.   
\- Я устал, - сказал Поттер, отворачиваясь.   
\- Меня не волнует! – зашипел директор. – Тридцать магглов были подвергнуты зверским пыткам, а потом убиты. Из них троим и пятнадцати лет не было. И это следствие вашего бездействия, Поттер.   
\- Вас волнуют вовсе не магглы, директор, а собственная безопасность, - насмешливо ответил Поттер, а потом устало потер лоб, на котором знакомо изгибалась молния шрама. – Дайте мне еще один день, я займусь.   
\- Вам давно предлагали бросить школу, - процедил директор. – Вы отнюдь не хватаете звезд с неба, да и учитесь спустя рукава. Хогвартс лишь трата нашего и вашего времени и здоровья. Если не справляетесь, то это только ваши проблемы.  
\- Идите вы! – прошипел в ответ Поттер. – Получили от Него болевое проклятие, вините себя и свою некомпетентность, а не меня. Если не будет Хогвартса, хоть какой-то отдушины, я сам свихнусь!   
Снейп сделал шаг назад от разозленного подростка и, кажется, смутился, но его выражение лица почти сразу вновь стало непроницаемым, а Поттер раскаялся в том, что высказал наболевшее, открыл кому-то свою слабость.   
\- Я займусь, завтра.   
\- Да уж соблаговолите, - ядовито выплюнул Снейп и, взмахнув черной мантией, унесся дальше по коридору.   
Когда он исчез за поворотом, Поттер как-то обессилено прислонился к стене, уставившись в пространство безжизненным взглядом. Казалось, целая гора лежит на его плечах. Несколько минут он простоял так, а потом тряхнул головой и тоже направился прочь. Драко же остался в укромной нише раздумывать над услышанным. Значит ли разговор, что Поттер и Снейп замышляют что-то против Лорда? Продолжают как-то бороться с ним и сейчас? Все-таки этот мир не сказочный домик. И тут летят в разные стороны болевые проклятия, умирают от рук Пожирателей магглы. И Избранный может что-то сделать с этим, что-то невероятно трудное. Возможно, даже Драко помогает ему в этом, поэтому сейчас, когда он якобы потерял память, работа застопорилась, и влетело за это Гарри. Малфой тяжело вздохнул. Он не хотел знать ничего лишнего. Ему осталось только четыре дня, половина срока пребывания в этом мире почти прошла. У него есть что доложить, а остальное не должно его волновать. Драко из этого мира вернется и сам во всем разберется.   
Тем вечером слизеринцы играли в плюй-камни. Все диванчики гостиной были отодвинуты к стенам, ковры скатаны и малышня, в компании нескольких присоединившихся старшеклассников, резвилась вовсю. Гарри, как выяснилось, эту игру не любил. Он плюхнулся на диван рядом с Драко и принялся листать каталог «Все для квиддича». Панси рядом болтала о какой-то ерунде. Драко откинулся на спинку диванчика и запустил руку в волосы своей девушки. Она посмотрела на него с удивлением, а Поттер глянул краем глаза и улыбнулся. Гарри вдруг нарочито зевнул, и Драко понял, что друг деликатно собирается оставить их наедине под каким-нибудь надуманным предлогом. Не то чтобы Малфой действительно планировал что-то с Панси… Но тут, продолжая разыгрывать свою маленькую сценку, Поттер вытянул руки, потягиваясь. Широкие рукава мантии соскользнули почти до плеча, обнажая, светлую кожу. И Драко потрясенно уставился на левую руку Избранного. Заметив его интерес, Гарри мгновенно отдернул ткань обратно и резко поднялся.   
Малфой проводил уходящего друга шокированным взглядом. На левом предплечье Гарри Поттера находилась знаменитая метка Темного Лорда. Точно такая же, какая украшала руку Драко в исходном мире.


	2. в которой Драко много думает и знакомится с Темным Лордом этого мира, а Поттер смеется.

\- Ну вот, испортил ему настроение, - недовольно толкнула Драко в бок Панси. – Обязательно было так смотреть?  
\- Я забыл, что он отмечен, - растерянно ответил Малфой. Он и вправду не ожидал такого. Гарри из его мира и этот Гарри, несмотря на некоторые различия, в основном были очень схожи характерами, по крайней мере, он так думал, потому что все-таки не знал, как Поттер из его мира ведет себя, когда остается наедине с друзьями. Казалось нереальным, что Избранный преклонит перед кем-либо колени, особенно перед убийцей своих родителей, и примет рабское клеймо. Гораздо проще было думать, что Снейп и Гарри ведут подпольную борьбу.   
\- Вот уж странно, - буркнула Паркинсон. – Вся твоя амнезия странная! Зачем ты вообще полез ко мне обниматься?   
Малфой бросил на нее изумленный взгляд. Он думал, что Панси его девушка, так почему она спрашивает такие вещи?   
\- Я думаю, можно забыть все на свете, но не чувства, - серьезно и торжественно заявила слизеринка. – Ты что, забыл что влюблен в Поттера?  
\- Влюблен? Почему, в таком случае, он не дал понять?.. – растерянно переспросил Драко. Мысль о том, что Малфой этого мира влюблен в Гарри, не удивила его. В конце концов, он и сам был бисексуалом, так же признавал привлекательность Поттера. Но если они встречались, то поведение всех слизеринцев эти три дня было очень странным. Почему ему всячески намекали, что Панси его девушка? Почему Поттер, поняв, что Драко не помнит об их отношениях, сразу изменил манеру поведения? В лазарете той ночью он был ласков и вкрадчив, а на утро ощутимо отдалился.   
\- Неужели не ясно, - вздохнула Паркинсон. – Он тебя не любит. Ты бегаешь за ним с третьего курса, вы даже повстречались месяца полтора, а потом Темный Лорд запретил вам поддерживать подобные отношения. Гарри только в радость, а ты с тех пор просто за ним бегаешь, смотришь как влюбленный щенок. Иногда даже противно.   
\- Но до того как он понял, что со мной, Гарри был очень мягок, - пробормотал Драко.  
\- Вы же с ним дружите с первого дня в Хогвартсе, - покачала головой Панси. – Он к тебе на каникулы ездит. Ему Люциус и Нарцисса давно как родные. Ты для него брат. Он для тебя на многое готов, даже потакать твоей влюбленности, когда ты болеешь. Хотя это глупо.   
\- Я тряпка, - невесело усмехнулся Малфой. – Ну а ты почему так себя вела?  
\- Я все же твоя невеста. Но думаю, ты должен все вспомнить, неправильно создавать тебе неверное представление об окружающем.   
Драко кивнул и поднялся с диванчика.  
\- Пойду, поговорю с ним.   
Гарри он нашел в спальне мальчиков. Тот стоял на коленях перед постелью и что-то искал в сундуке. Он был таким красивым, хотя и немного расстроенным. И Малфой подумал, что нет ничего удивительного в том, что Драко из этого мира оставил свою гордость и достоинство ради этого вспыльчивого, энергичного и язвительного юноши. Он отлично представлял, как мог бы влюбиться в него. К счастью, Драко не испытывал к этому Поттеру ничего, кроме искренней симпатии и дружеских чувств, а к Поттеру из своего мира почти ненависть.   
\- Панси мне рассказала о моей влюбленности, - сказал Малфой, заходя в комнату, заставив Поттера вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Гарри повернулся к нему, внимательно посмотрел и махнул рукой в сторону стула, предлагая присесть. Драко принял приглашение. – Сейчас я совершенно не помню об этом. И мне стыдно за собственное поведение.   
\- Любить не стыдно, - резко ответил Гарри, поднимаясь с пола и садясь на постель. Они оказались довольно далеко друг от друга, и Драко вдруг понял, что Поттер специально уселся так. Очевидно, Малфой из этого мира не выдержал бы возможности находиться рядом с объектом страсти на одной кровати.   
\- Мне стыдно за то, что я не проявил силу воли и не отступил, когда мне дали понять, что мое внимание не желательно, - пояснил Драко.   
Гарри кивнул и сообщил извиняющимся тоном:  
\- Я знаю, что тебе это чувство доставляло лишь страдание и боль, но ты для меня просто друг, о взаимности не шло и речи. Особенно после того, как сам Темный Лорд приказал нам разойтись. Мы все были счастливы эти дни, когда ты не помнил про свою любовь, прости.   
Слышать такое оказалось больно и неприятно, хотя и не его чувства подверглись испытанию, но Драко сдержался. Он считал себя сильнее местного Драко хотя бы потому, что сильно повзрослел за последние полгода, которые был Пожирателем и нес ответственность за благополучие семьи. К сожалению, он ничем не мог помочь Драко из этого мира, потому что, вернувшись, тот продолжит безответно любить Гарри.   
\- Напомни, как случилось, что ты был отмечен, - попросил Малфой.   
Это было куда важнее. Возможно, метка Гарри так же была одной из причин того, что война в этом мире так быстро и безболезненно кончилась. Драко следовало выяснить это, чтобы помочь собственному дому. Слизеринец думал, что его работа закончилась после того, как он прочитал газеты этого мира, но оказалось, что все куда сложнее. Нужно было догадаться, что неспроста его отправили в путешествие не на день, а на целую неделю. Гарри их мира не мог перейти на Слизерин, подружиться с Панси и Драко или поменять прошлое, оставив без внимания Философский камень, но метку Темного Лорда он все еще мог принять.   
Поттер тяжело вздохнул и вдруг закатал рукав. При слабом свете свечей казалось, что змеи татуировки извиваются, делая этот знак мрака еще более отвратительным. Драко невольно сжал свою руку, вспоминая боль, которую испытал в тот момент, когда Лорд отметил его. Воспоминания явно причиняли неудобства и Поттеру.  
\- Когда Он возродился, - начал Гарри после нескольких минут тишины, – мне еще не было и двенадцати. Лорд хотел убить меня, а я был совершенно беззащитен.   
\- Разве Дамблдор не защищал тебя? – перебил Драко. В их мире ходили слухи о близких отношениях Поттера и директора, говорили, что старик относится к Избранному чуть ли не как к внуку родному.   
\- Дамблдор? – удивился Гарри. – Нет. Он всегда относился ко мне довольно прохладно. Думаю, его весьма разочаровало, что ребенок пророчества попал в Слизерин.  
Драко понимающе кивнул. Он много слышал о пророчестве. О нем говорили все, хотя достоверно не было известно, о чем оно. Видимо, здесь дела обстояли по-другому. Драко мысленно проклял свою глупость. Этот мир и его мир были идентичны до того момента, когда Поттер выбрал дружбу Драко, а не Рона. Значит пророчество в обоих мирах одно и то же! Ему следовало сразу же броситься на его поиски, а он потерял целых два дня! Ведь именно пророчество может изменить судьбу мира!  
\- А ты знаешь текст пророчества? – осторожно поинтересовался Малфой.   
\- Знаю, - усмехнулся Гарри. – Но рассказать не могу, я дал Непреложный обет, что никогда и никому не перескажу его содержание, если не будет прямой угрозы моей жизни.   
Драко с трудом сдержал разочарование. Все будет сложнее, чем он рассчитывал. Поттер меж тем продолжал.   
\- Как я говорил, наш хозяин, очевидно, убил бы меня. Спасла, как ни странно, твоя дружба.  
\- Что?  
\- Да. Твой отец, профессор Снейп, мистер Крэбб и Гойл просили за меня перед ним, - Гарри печально улыбнулся. - Они уговаривали его повременить хотя бы до тех пор, пока не станет известен полный текст пророчества. И он согласился. Правда, мне пришлось принять метку. Но это казалось мне единственной возможностью сохранить жизнь. Я до сих пор им благодарен.   
\- Значит, когда он узнал пророчество, Лорд передумал тебя убивать?  
\- Да. Хотя, может быть, это произошло и раньше. Глупо такое говорить, но думаю, он ко мне привык.   
\- Не каждый может похвастаться подобным, - поморщился Драко.  
\- Белла погибла на войне. Кто-то должен был занять ее место, - пожал плечами Поттер. – Я не любитель дико хохотать и пытать магглов, зато я могу отвлечь его от проблем и поднять настроение.   
\- Почему он не хотел, что бы мы встречались? – не выдержал Драко. – Разве это не хороший способ еще сильнее привязать тебя к темной стороне?  
\- Темный Лорд не делится тем, что принадлежит ему, - пояснил Гарри, вскинув брови. – Все мои мысли, время и действия должны быть направлены исключительно на него и его интересы. К тому же он считает любовь позорной слабостью.  
\- Любопытная точка зрения, - нахмурился Малфой. Признаться, после того, что он услышал о влюбленности местного Драко, он тоже считал самое таинственное на свете чувство слабостью.   
Гарри улыбнулся ему, словно догадываясь, о чем друг думает, и собрался что-то сказать, скорей всего нечто ужасно язвительное, но тут же с шипением схватился за метку. Драко понял без слов.  
\- Вызывает? – и удивленно переспросил. – Из Хогвартса?   
Гарри раздраженно кивнул. Он за доли секунды совладал с собой и перестал держаться за больное место. Гарри поспешно вытащил что-то из сундука и сунул в карман, накинул на себя уличную мантию и подошел к камину, располагавшемуся в спальне. Бросив в огонь немного летучего пороха, Гарри сунул туда голову и громко сообщил:  
\- Директор Снейп, я ухожу. Не знаю, когда вернусь, сообщите профессорам, что меня не будет завтра на занятиях.   
Драко, не слышал, что ответил Снейп, но Поттер вылез не слишком-то довольным. Он кивнул Малфою и быстро вышел из комнаты. Слизеринский староста выбежал следом, чтобы увидеть, как все остальные студенты в гостиной провожают Гарри смущенными взглядами. Видимо, дети знали, куда Поттер отправился. В мире, где правил Темный Лорд, служение ему, очевидно, не скрывалось совершенно. Все знали, что Поттер Пожиратель смерти, и никто не мешал ему бежать выполнять задание хозяина.   
Гарри не было всю ночь, не вернулся он и к вечеру следующего дня, четвертого дня Драко Малфоя в этом мире. Преподаватели не подавали виду, что замечают его отсутствие, ученики понимающе переглядывались. Драко же пребывал в недоумении. Он понятия не имел, какое задание Лорд мог поручить Поттеру, да еще чтобы оно занимало столько времени. Лишь на краю сознания мелькали мысли о том, что его друг говорил вчера. Темный Лорд к Поттеру привык, возможно, ему просто требовалась иногда компания этого мальчишки? Версия казалась совершенно невероятной. На фоне этого вспомнился и вчерашний разговор Поттера со Снейпом. Возможно ли, что Гарри как-то умудряется смягчать характер хозяина, избавляя слуг и магглов от лишних страданий? Но почему же тогда в исходном мире Поттер служит для Лорда Волдеморта лишь источником гнева и раздражения? Может ли это быть неудовлетворенное желание обладать?   
Поняв, о чем думает, Драко похолодел. Когда он вернется в свою вселенную, его, несомненно, допросят с сывороткой правды, заставят поделиться воспоминаниями через думосбор, а Лорд не побрезгует и легилименцией. Если он узнает, до какой степени дошли размышления Малфоя, то убьет его на месте. А тогда уж для Драко не будет иметь значения, удалось ему спасти свой мир или нет.   
Мысли неожиданно перескочили на Поттера. Будет ли он присутствовать при просмотре и анализе информации? Драко не хотелось бы, что бы тот знал подробности их отношений в этом мире. Как он будет после этого в глаза Избранному смотреть? Впрочем, когда Поттер узнает о том, что в параллельном мире он слизеринец и Пожиратель, вряд ли ему будет дело до какой-то детской влюбленности.   
Внезапно Драко вспомнил, что у Поттера в их мире от близости к Лорду болел шрам. Как же справляется Гарри здесь? Следовало узнать это у него, как только друг вернется. В исходном мире информация пригодится, если Поттера заставят-таки принять метку. Последняя мысль заставила ухмыльнуться. Из-за чего Панси, находившаяся рядом, подозрительно посмотрела на него.   
Обдумав все это, Драко сосредоточился на пророчестве. Был ли у него какой-то шанс за три дня найти заветный шарик, если он вообще все еще был цел, а не уничтожен? Безопаснее было разбить его, оставив содержимое только в памяти доверенных людей, связанных Непреложным обетом. Невредимое же пророчество, очевидно, тщательно охранялось ото всех и вся, но сохранило Поттеру жизнь. Это немаловажно. Следовало признать, что шансов разведать что-то, не навредив Драко этого мира, не было. Сам-то путешественник присутствовал здесь лишь ментально, убить его не было возможности, но тело оставалось чужим и хрупким. К тому же, не следовало менять обстоятельства этого мира. Резкие действия Драко могли повредить положению Люциуса при Темном Лорде, а это, в свою очередь, могло изменить что-то в политической программе, ведь Малфои были фаворитами хозяина.   
Бросить исследования повторно Драко не решался. Ему и так, наверняка, достанется за недостаток старательности. Так что он собирался выложиться по полной.   
Поттер отсутствовал еще одну ночь, не явился на занятия утром, а в обед пятого дня Драко в этом мире около него села на стол знакомая сова. Птица принадлежала Нарциссе. Обычно корреспонденция от нее приходила по утрам, да и письмо было лишь позавчера, он даже не написал ответ, впрочем, Драко и не собирался этого делать, потому что мог написать ей что-то лишнее, чего он из этого мира никогда не оставил бы на бумаге. Значит, случилось что-то. Малфой поспешно взял у совы маленький свиток и прочитал одну короткую строчку, написанную почерком отца:  
«Ты срочно нужен дома. Используй камин в кабинете директора».   
Он мгновенно бросился исполнять приказ. Северуса не было за столом преподавателей, и Драко лишь надеялся, что он в кабинете, месторасположение которого было наследнику Малфоев известно с пятого курса, с тех пор, как он состоял в Инспекционной дружине - впрочем, ее в этом мире никогда и не существовало. А вот пароля Драко не знал. Он мог бы надолго остаться у горгульи, однако, как оказалось, Снейп его уже ждал. Статуя мгновенно пропустила его, а Северус без вопросов указал на банку с порохом. Юный Малфой не успел даже оглядеться в кабинете, как уже летел в вихре зеленого пламени в Малфой-менор. Он опасался, что-то случилось с матерью или не заладилось у отца. Пускай фактически они не были его родителями, но, наверное, не слишком-то отличались от них.  
На выходе из камина его поймал Люциус. Драко не видел отца, казалось, целую вечность. Он получил от него только два коротких письма из Азкабана, написанных неровным почерком на каких-то огрызках пергамента. Слизеринский староста знал, что отец страдал в тюрьме, и делал все, что было в силах шестнадцатилетнего, чтобы спасти его. Последняя же их встреча была нерадостной. Темный Лорд тогда уже возродился и жил в их поместье. Люциус был постоянно напуган, хоть и старался скрыть это, а руки волшебника тряслись от частых наказаний хозяина. Он потерял свой великосветский лоск и уверенность в себе, казался Драко жалким. В этом мире Люциус был все так же высокомерен и ухожен. Его глаза светились умом и силой, а не страхом. Драко ужасно захотелось обнять его и поглубже вдохнуть запах с детства знакомого резкого одеколона, но он не позволил себе вольностей. Отец окинул его внимательным взглядом, привычно проверяя, достойно ли сын выглядит.   
\- Признавайся, что ты натворил, - строго приказал он. В глазах Люциуса мелькнуло беспокойство. – Утром Лорд приказал срочно доставить тебя в менор. Драко, ты же не начал опять приставать к Поттеру, верно?  
\- Нет, отец, - покачал головой Малфой-младший. Однако он тоже забеспокоился. Что могло произойти, что Лорд вызвал его? Это как-то связано с Гарри или тем, что он якобы потерял память?  
Они быстро шли по коридорам в сторону кабинета отца, в котором теперь, видимо, заседал Лорд. Драко мельком осмотрелся и сделал вывод, что особенных изменений в обстановке дома нет. Никто не снимал со стен портреты предков, не убирал мебель с позолотой и не терзал обои. По дороге им встретилось несколько незнакомых Драко мужчин, которые почтительно приветствовали его отца. У дверей кабинета Люциус поинтересовался у сына:  
\- Мне не нужно объяснять тебе, как себя вести в присутствии нашего Господина?  
\- Нет, отец.  
Уж это-то Драко помнил отлично. Ему хватило одного Круциатуса от величайшего темного мага современности, чтобы запомнить все нормы поведения в его присутствии. Малфои вошли в кабинет и тут же синхронно приклонили колени. Лорд сидел за столом. Он выглядел вполне по-человечески, не так ужасно, как в исходном мире, но все же его чертам чего-то не хватало, в глазах, в движениях, во всем нем было слишком много змеиного и неприятного. По спине Драко прошлась знакомая волна отвращения и страха, он с трудом сдержал дрожь. К удивлению Драко, Поттер в кабинете тоже присутствовал. На нем была мятая мантия, но не школьная. Гарри выглядел невыспавшимся. Он валялся на кушетке, сидя в которой маленький Драко лет семь-восемь назад любил наблюдать за отцом. Гарри, кажется, использовал ее для сходных целей. На коленях у Избранного дремала здоровенная отвратительная змея, но это была не Нагини исходного мира.   
\- Свободен, Люциус, - леденящим голосом сообщил Лорд, и отец поспешно покинул кабинет, бросив на Драко предостерегающий взгляд. Малфой-младший тяжело сглотнул. Когда за Люциусом закрылась дверь, мужчина за столом предложил Драко подняться с колен. Несколько минут прошло в жутком молчании, разбавленном только тихим шипением Поттера и змеи, которые, кажется, что-то обсуждали, пока Лорд листал какую-то книгу. Наконец, он оторвался от ее изучения и, взглянув на Драко, почти ласково заговорил. В его исполнении столь мягкий тон пугал.  
\- Эта книга была написана в шестнадцатом веке в Италии, многие приписывают ее авторство уважаемому доктору Фаусту. Она называется «Сто миров вокруг нас». Замечательное название, да?  
Драко склонил голову. Не нужно было быть особо умным, чтобы понять, куда клонит Темный Лорд. Очевидно, Поттер рассказал ему о странном поведении друга в последние дни, и Лорд догадался, откуда ветер дует.   
\- На протяжении четырех веков невыразимцы в министерстве исследовали возможность путешествий между мирами, - продолжал Волдеморт. – Однако сама возможность этого внушала им ужас. Законом строго запрещены такие путешествия. Даже моим законом. Мы считаем, что истории миров не должны пересекаться. Это может стать причиной всеобщего краха и Апокалипсиса. В вашем мире так не считают?   
\- Я не знаю, - честно ответил Драко. – В моем мире я Пожиратель смерти и не смею противоречить вашим приказам.   
\- В столь юном возрасте и уже Пожиратель Смерти? Похвально, - насмешливо кивнул Лорд. – Однако одного моего приказа мало, чтобы оказаться в другом мире.   
Драко бросил косой взгляд на Поттера. Тот продолжал играть со змеей и, казалось, ничуть не удивлялся тому, что слышал. Но он достаточно изучил его, чтобы заметить озорные огоньки в глазах. Гарри сгорал от любопытства. Малфой почему-то подумал, что в присутствии друга ему ничего не угрожает, несмотря на то, что тот всего лишь слуга Лорда и наверняка покорно исполняет все приказы - даже если это приказ пытать Малфоя. Однако Драко все равно приободрился.   
\- Наш мир оказался на грани краха, - ответил Лорду Драко. Он не собирался скрывать от него что-то или врать. Во-первых, это было опасно, во-вторых, казалось, неплохим способом что-то разведать полезное для исходного мира. - Мы чуть не лишились магии из-за войны. Поэтому министерство, Дамблдор и Темный Лорд нашего мира объединили силы и отправили меня сюда, чтобы узнать, как вы тут справляетесь с проблемой.   
\- Верно, согласно ритуалу, описанному этой книгой, нужно три волшебника с уровнем гораздо выше среднего, чтобы отправить кого-то в путешествие. Кто ваш министр?  
\- Руфус Скримджер.  
\- Никогда не слышал о нем, - нахмурился Лорд, рассуждая будто сам с собой. – Не важно. Третьим, помимо меня и Дамблдора, могли быть Северус или Поттер. Так что же, в вашем мире война идет до сих пор? – неожиданно сменил тему Волдеморт.  
\- Да, мой Лорд.   
\- И ты выяснил, почему?  
\- В моем мире Поттер ваш враг, - шипение со стороны кушетки прекратилось. Драко был уверен, что теперь Гарри слушает его более чем внимательно. – Он учится в Гриффиндоре, дружит с магглорожденной. Дамблдор с него разве что пылинки не сдувает.   
\- Что за чушь, я в Гриффиндоре? – засмеялся Поттер, но быстро замолчал под злым взглядом Лорда.   
\- Кроме того, вы не смогли в девяносто втором завладеть философским камнем. Поттер убил Квиррелла. Вы возродились лишь в девяносто пятом, использовали его кровь для того, чтобы создать себе тело.   
Лорд сморщился, дав понять, что понял, каким образом все произошло. Гарри подавленно молчал, не решаясь что-либо сказать. Драко не осмелился повернуться и посмотреть в его сторону.   
\- Пророчество было разбито до того, как кто-либо смог прослушать его, - продолжил Малфой. – Мой отец в Азкабане, так как отчасти это была его вина.   
\- И чем же наш мир может помочь вашему?  
\- Я бы хотел узнать пророчество, - честно ответил Малфой. – Насколько я понял со слов Гарри, именно из-за него вы не убили его. Мне кажется, что ваша с ним вражда имеет решающее значение.   
\- Пророчество ничем не поможет, - печально протянул со своего места Гарри. – Если бы ты сказал мне сразу, что происходит…  
\- Кое-чем мы все-таки можем помочь, - возразил ему Волдеморт. И вдруг что-то зашипел на змеином языке. Драко подумал, что он говорит либо с Поттером, либо со змеей, поэтому обернулся в их сторону. На лице Гарри, слушавшем речь хозяина, цвела задорная улыбка, змея казалась совершенно равнодушной. Драко озадаченно нахмурился. Он решительно не понимал, как кто-то может быть столь беспечным и довольным в присутствии Темного Лорда. Вдруг шипение закончилось. – Когда вернешься домой, я другого мира, наверняка, захочет посмотреть твои воспоминания. Он поймет, что я имею в виду.   
\- Но милорд, - засмеялся Гарри. – Я другого мира тоже все это поймет, а ведь там я ваш враг.   
\- Ума не хватит, - холодно усмехнулся хозяин. Поттера это ничуть не смутило. Он продолжал хохотать. И Драко вдруг почувствовал себя в кабинете лишним. Это был какой-то сюрреалистический сон, не иначе. Поттер в мантии с чужого плеча и к тому же босиком в Малфой-меноре, рядом с Темным Лордом и совершенно всем доволен. И самое главное, несмотря на холодность и равнодушие старшего волшебника, в кабинете стояла атмосфера какого-то немыслимого и непонятного уюта и спокойствия, которая в присутствии Волдеморта вообще была невозможна. Причиной всему был Гарри. И Драко понял, почему Снейп хотел, чтобы Поттер бросил школу. Исключительно для того, чтобы такая атмосфера окружала Лорда всегда.


	3. где вслух произносится Теория, а Драко покидает этот мир

\- Сколько времени ты пробудешь в нашем мире? – поинтересовался Лорд, успокоив Поттера. Неизвестное Драко невербальное проклятие, попавшее в Гарри, заставило друга задыхаться в течение пары минут. Поттер хватался за шею, пытался вдохнуть, и в итоге в панике упал с кушетки. Только тогда Волдеморт снял заклятие. Гарри расположился на полу, обнимая себя руками и ощутимо вздрагивая, веселиться ему больше не хотелось, а его хозяин, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил разговор. Малфой с трудом сдержал страх.   
\- Меня отправили сюда на неделю. Сегодня пятый день.   
\- Шестой, - вдруг исправил его Поттер. Он поднялся с пола, чуть покачнувшись, и упал обратно на кушетку. Он выглядел так, будто недавнего эпизода с наказанием не было. Из чего Драко сделал вывод, что подобное его другу приходится терпеть довольно часто. Становилось понятно, почему иногда ему хотелось спрятаться от всего этого в безопасности Хогвартса. – Ты прибыл сюда в понедельник днем и несколько часов провалялся без сознания, но я думаю, что понедельник тоже считается.   
\- К тому же, согласно книге, слово «неделя» используется весьма условно, - просветил их Волдеморт. – В неделе семь суток по двадцать четыре часа, то есть сто шестьдесят восемь часов. В то время как твое путешествие будет длиться только сто шестьдесят. То есть на восемь часов меньше.   
\- Получается… – быстро пересчитал Драко. – Я покину этот мир утром понедельника? Остался только сегодняшний день и завтрашний?   
\- Ты уже знаешь все, что необходимо, - более чем внимательно посмотрел на него Лорд этого мира. – Тебе нет нужды задерживаться здесь.   
\- Да, конечно, - поклонился Малфой, хотя сам думал иначе. Ему хотелось еще хоть немного провести в этом Раю. Для него это был все-таки идеальный мир, пусть местный Драко этого всего и не ценил, совершая глупости ради своей непонятной любви. Здесь грязнокровки занимали то место, которое им положено, Лорд не был сумасшедшим, Люциус оказался важным политическим деятелем, не было ужасной изнуряющей войны. То, что Поттеру, видимо, живется не так уж сладко, а этот Рай обеспечивается его страданиями, Малфоя мало волновало. Гарри создан для того, чтобы принимать на себя гнев Лорда. Он рожден именно для этого, наверное, пророчество говорит эти слова прямо. – Я могу вернуться в школу, мой лорд?  
\- В этом нет нужды, - отрезал темный волшебник. – Останься в меноре, мне ни к чему, чтобы ты узнал о нашем мире что-то лишнее. Или кто-то узнал лишнее о вашем.   
Драко покорно кивнул. Мелькнула мысль, что движение сопротивления или оппозиция здесь все-таки существуют, и Темный Лорд не хотел бы, чтобы враги узнали о роли Гарри в другом мире. Остаться в поместье было не так уж плохо. Здесь находились отец и мать. Такие же, как в детстве: строгие, высокомерные, но любящие и не запуганные. Поттер поднялся с кушетки, тоже поклонился Лорду и кивнул Драко на дверь:  
\- Я провожу тебя.   
Они вышли из кабинета, позволив Волдеморту, наконец, заниматься своими делами. Коридор был пуст. Поттер облегченно выдохнул, едва закрылась дверь, и быстро улыбнулся в ответ на внимательный взгляд Малфоя.   
\- Повезло, - сказал он, показывая Драко в какую сторону идти, и беспечно добавил, – бывает, ему шлея под хвост попадает и без пыточных не обходится.   
\- И не страшно?  
\- Привык, - пожал плечами Поттер. Навстречу им шел незнакомый молодой волшебник. Он почтительно поклонился Избранному, который шлепал босиком и ничуть этого не стеснялся, и поспешил по своим делам. – Седрик Диггори, - пояснил для Драко Гарри. – Весьма талантлив, хоть и пуффендуец.   
Малфой неверяще оглянулся, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на спину Седрика. В его мире этот юноша был мертв уже почти два года, первая жертва войны. А здесь он как ни в чем не бывало разгуливает по Малфой-менору. Стал Пожирателем смерти? Кто еще выжил, интересно знать? Сириус Блек? Эммелина Вэнс? Игорь Каркаров? Драко хотелось задать этот вопрос Поттеру, но согласится ли тот отвечать? Было ли это лишней информацией, о которой говорил Лорд?  
\- Какие у нас с тобой в том мире отношения? – поинтересовался Поттер.   
\- Мы не ладим, - усмехнулся Драко. – Примерно как у меня здешнего и Уизли. Кстати, он твой лучший друг.   
\- Ты сказал, что я дружу с грязнокровкой, - подловил его Гарри. – А Уизли чистокровный, хоть и дурак.  
\- Грейнджер, ты и Уизли - вас называют Золотым Трио. В нашем мире эта лохматая совсем не такая, как в вашем, думаю, твоя дружба на ней положительно сказалась.  
Гарри засмеялся. Они шли по знакомым Драко с детства коридорам, чувствовалось, что Поттер ощущает себя в Малфой-меноре, как дома. Он все расспрашивал и расспрашивал своего друга о Гарри-гриффиндорце. Некоторым вещам не верил, несмотря на все уговоры, на другие многозначительно кивал, соглашаясь. Он был все тем же Гарри Поттером, к которому Драко успел проникнуться симпатией за прошедшие дни, но теперь Малфой видел в нем то, чего прежде не было. Юноша, казалось, находился на грани срыва, его смех был немного безумным, а движения слишком резкими. Это были страх и постоянное напряжение, с которыми он безостановочно боролся, находясь рядом с Темным Лордом. Он все время находился в ожидании пыток, боли и, возможно, смерти. Драко на его месте давно не выдержал бы и покончил с собой, а Поттер - упертый, сильный и смелый, все еще держался. Он был гриффиндорцем по сути и в этом мире.   
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? – не выдержал Драко. – Зачем так насиловать себя? Умри, убеги… тебе не о ком заботиться.   
Поттер удивился его порыву и пожал плечами.  
\- Убеги, умри… А зачем? Мне все это нравится. Жизнь в борьбе, испытания, страх, сменяющийся облегчением и наслаждением. Я люблю эту жизнь. И Его я тоже люблю.   
Драко неверяще смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза – воистину, это был день открытий. Ему же послышалась последняя фраза, верно? Поттер любил Волдеморта? Гарри же продолжал вещать, словно уже и забыл, что говорит с Малфоем, будто бы высказать все это вслух ему давно хотелось самому.   
\- Он ведь не всегда злится. Милорд бывает очень нежен со мной, правда, редко. Но я этого и не требую. Мне нравится смотреть, как он двигается, как он приказывает, даже как он читает. А видел бы ты его лицо, когда Лорд чем-то увлечен. Ты бы слышал его объяснения! Самые сложные предметы из его уст звучат так просто, что я понимаю все с первого раза. Даже зелья, - Гарри усмехнулся сам себе и тон его из восторженного стал томным. – От него исходит такая аура силы и власти, что у меня мурашки удовольствия бегут, даже просто от его голоса. Я не понимаю, как вы все можете испытывать отвращение, когда я плавлюсь от страсти!  
\- Хватит, Гарри, - прервал Драко, поморщившись. – Не думаю, что хочу это слышать. Так вы… любовники?  
\- Да, - просто ответил тот. – Он просто приказал мне придти и лечь. Если Лорд чего-то хочет, то отказываться глупо и недальновидно.   
\- В моем мире ты бы послал его, - усмехнулся Малфой. – Я не видел сам лично, но ты послал его, когда он предложил тебе разделить с ним вечность. Как я слышал, это произошло даже дважды.   
\- Вечность? В твоем мире он предложил мне бессмертие? – вдруг резко остановился Гарри. Его взгляд вдруг наполнился такой неизбывной тоской, а на лице появилась печаль и обида. – Своему врагу?   
\- А тебе нет? Я думаю, там он просто собирался перетянуть тебя на свою сторону любой ценой, - пожал плечами Драко.   
\- Ясно, - невесело кивнул Поттер. – Мы пришли.  
\- Я знаю, это моя комната и в исходном мире тоже.   
\- Слушай, тебе лучше сделать как Он велел и не вынюхивать ничего, - предупредил Гарри, хотя мысли его, казалось бы, витали далеко от этого. – Лорд не слишком-то любит нашего Драко, так что вряд ли будет колебаться перед тем, как послать в это тело Круцио или Аваду.   
\- Понимаю.   
\- Тогда увидимся.  
Поттер помахал ему рукой и отправился по своим делам, все такой же печальный и странно задумчивый. Видимо, здесь Темный Лорд не предлагал ему стать бессмертным, хотя в этом мире, где у хозяина имелся Философский камень, такая возможность была более доступна. Наверное, Гарри это ужасно оскорбило и обидело. Драко проводил Поттера взглядом, пока тот не скрылся за поворотом, и закрыл двери в комнату. На первый взгляд она ничем не отличалась от комнаты в его мире. Такая же чистая и безликая. Еще в десять лет он приучил себя хранить все важные вещи в тайнике, не доступном ни родителям, ни домовикам, ни тем более чужим волшебникам. Чтобы узнать больше о себе местном, Драко тут же направился к стене, в которой своевременно сделал схоронку.   
Она существовала и в этом мире, но внутри не было почти ничего интересного. Несколько фотографий Гарри (надо понимать, он боялся гнева Лорда и не хранил их открыто, Драко постарался не задумываться о том, для чего его копия в этом мире использовала картинки), письма и личный дневник. Быстро пролистав книжечку, Малфой убедился, что записи велись нерегулярно, а последняя датировалась июнем. Впрочем, об этом можно было догадаться, если уж местный не взял дневник с собой в Хогвартс. Запихав имущество обратно в тайник, Драко задумался. Достаточно ли сведений он собрал? Очень хотелось последовать совету Гарри и провести остаток времени в безопасном ничегонеделании, тогда он сохранит жизнь и благополучие Драко этого мира, но рискует своим, потому что Лорд его мира может не удовлетвориться полученной информацией. С другой стороны, пойдя против приказа Волдеморта этого мира, он может разозлить обоих. Малфой со стоном осел на пол. Ну, почему именно его послали в это ужасное путешествие?!   
В дверь неожиданно постучали, и до боли знакомый голос поинтересовался:  
\- Драко, милый, ты как?   
\- Мама! – воскликнул юноша, распахивая дверь. Он тут же заключил ее в объятия. Нарцисса улыбнулась и ласково погладила его по голове. Драко сам не заметил, как они прошли в комнату, и он рассказал ей все-все, совсем как в детстве, когда был избалованным маленьким «мамочкиным ангелом». Она слушала внимательно, не перебивая и, казалось, все прекрасно понимала. Миссис Малфой ни на секунду не усомнилась в нем, а когда осознала, что он вовсе не ее сын, все равно приняла его так, как могла бы Нарцисса из другого мира.  
\- Не думаю, что ты сможешь узнать что-то еще, - наконец сказала она, чуть подумав. – Насколько мне известно, пророчество было разбито и в нашем мире, а его содержание из ныне живущих полностью знают только Гарри и Лорд, но ни тот, ни другой не горят желанием его пересказать. Впрочем, возможно, наш повелитель это и сделал на змеином языке, а ты просто не понял. Послушайся приказа и проведи время спокойно. Если есть хоть какой-либо шанс помочь вашему миру, не навредив всем нам, Поттер тебе его укажет.   
\- Гарри?  
\- Он умный мальчик, - подмигнула Нарцисса. – Поверь мне, никто в этом мире не понимает Лорда так, как он.   
\- Но как так вышло? Наш хозяин ведь убил родителей Гарри, почему тот простил? – спросил наболевшее Драко. Он действительно не понимал этого, потому что сам такое ни за что не забыл бы. Малфой нашел бы способ отомстить.   
\- Ты еще слишком молод, Драко, чтобы понять это, даже несмотря на то, что много вынес, - печально сказала мама, потрепав его по волосам. – Они ведь, в сущности, очень похожи по характеру, и очень одиноки. Это только слухи, но у нас поговаривают, что Авада, которой Лорд пытался убить Гарри много лет назад, даром для нашего мальчика не прошла.   
\- Он сошел с ума?  
\- Скорее, помешался на Темном Лорде, - покачала головой Нарцисса. – Их друг к другу тянет, да и в присутствии Гарри наш Повелитель становится намного спокойнее, словно все его мысли прочищаются.   
Они немного помолчали, обдумывая все это. А потом Драко спросил:  
\- Мам, Сириус Блек в этом мире жив? Он был крестным Поттера, и у нас Гарри о нем очень тосковал.  
\- Он умер и у нас. Они с Беллой убили друг друга, но Гарри ведь его почти не знал, с чего бы ему печалиться?   
Мама осталась с ним на целый день. Они поели в комнате и несколько часов вспоминали его детские выходки и эскапады молодости Люциуса. Было ужасно весело, так что Драко забыл обо всем плохом. Ему давно не выпадал шанс так беззаботно провести время со своей матерью в родном мире. Драко хотелось обнять ее и просто поплакать, но нужно было оставаться сильным, ведь испытания еще далеко не закончились. Нарцисса засобиралась к себе только поздней ночью, и на свою беду Драко решил ее проводить.   
Он увидел их на обратном пути. Дверь комнаты была открыта и… Его Лорд и Повелитель целовал Гарри Поттера, а тот отвечал ему. Их движения были хаотичны и резки, но странно завораживали своей жадностью и страстностью. Казалось, будто они целуются в последний раз. К своему ужасу, Малфой-младший неожиданно понял, что сцена, увиденная им, очень красива и возбуждающа. Они отрывались на секунду, пытаясь отдышаться, и тут же притягивали друг друга обратно в поцелуй.   
Драко поспешно отшатнулся от двери и чуть не бегом кинулся к себе. Он думал о том, что Лорд его мира и Гарри его мира тоже могли бы… И тогда… Драко заперся в своей спальне и побрызгал в лицо водой из умывальника. Поттер его мира никогда на это не согласится. Не то мировоззрение, не тот характер и воспитание. Но неужели шесть лет в Слизерине или Гриффиндоре так влияют на личность человека, что любовь и дружба могут обратиться ненавистью? Как Поттер этого мира может униженно признаваться Лорду в любви, не ожидая ответа? Тогда как там он, не колеблясь, убил бы его? И почему у него не болит чертов шрам?   
Этот волнующий вопрос Драко задал Гарри на следующий день за обедом. Тот задумчиво почесал молнию на своем лбу под внимательными взглядами собравшихся. Присутствовали Люциус, Нарцисса, Северус и сам Лорд. Все они уже были посвящены в тайну замены Драко и отнеслись к вопросу со сдержанным любопытством.   
\- Он болит, - спокойно ответил Гарри. – Правда, очень редко, когда милорд очень на меня злится.   
\- Я всегда думал, что повод злиться на вас, мистер Поттер, у нашего Лорда есть всегда, - презрительно процедил Снейп. – Вы ужасно глупы и непоследовательны.   
\- На самом деле, я должен сделать что-то действительно плохое, чтобы шрам заболел, - покачал головой Гарри. Его самого этот вопрос, казалось, никогда прежде не интересовал, так что сейчас он, видимо, про себя вспоминал все случаи, когда молния на лбу причиняла ему неудобство.   
\- Он болит, когда я испытываю к Поттеру ненависть, что в вашем мире, очевидно, происходит постоянно, - пояснил Лорд, прервав всеобщее недоумение. – В нашем же, чаще всего я просто слегка раздражен его поведением.   
Завтрак заканчивали в молчании, а после Малфоя-младшего у выхода поймал и куда-то утащил Снейп. Никто такому самоуправству не возразил. Директор завел Драко в ближайший кабинет и запер двери, готовясь к разговору, который начал с банального вопроса:  
\- Какой в вашем мире я?   
\- Такой же, как и здесь. Только до сих пор декан Слизерина, а не директор, - ответил Драко с опаской. Не нарушает ли он приказ Лорда, рассказывая это? – Ненавидите Поттера, верны Лорду, обожаете зелья и темные искусства.   
\- Ясно, - кивнул Северус. Его явно интересовало не это. – А что вы думаете о нашем мире? Лорд и Нарцисса кое-что рассказали, но мне интересна ваша теория о Поттере и Повелителе. Вы на самом деле думаете, что благополучие мира зависит от них?   
\- От Поттера точно, - кивнул Драко. – Чем дальше он от Лорда, тем хуже, но я могу быть не прав.   
\- А я думаю, прав, - кивнул своим мыслям Снейп. – Это может прозвучать дико, но Лорд нашего мира искренне любит Гарри.   
\- Он никого не любит, - машинально возразил Драко.   
\- Никого, кроме него. Хотя это дело не легкое, так же, как и любить самого Повелителя. Гарри ведь не умеет любить или принимать любовь.   
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что никто, кроме Лорда, его никогда не любил, - спокойно пояснил Снейп. – Разве что Драко нашего мира, но Гарри не понял его чувства, а Лорд постарался пресечь все еще в начальной стадии, - Снейп помял пальцами подбородок, вспоминая что-то свое. - Поттер словно специально создан, чтобы стабилизировать Лорда, вам так не кажется?  
Драко казалось, он и сам думал об этом вчера, но никак не ожидал, что его мысли выскажет вслух кто-то вроде Снейпа.   
\- Почему вы думаете, что Лорд любит?  
\- Его чувства своеобразно проявляются, но они есть, поверьте моему опыту, - покачал головой директор. – И проблема нашего мира в том, что их любовь - это набор пыток и крайностей. Лорд боится измены, что Поттер слишком юн и может действительно влюбиться. А Гарри – что Лорд им наиграется и выбросит. Если бы была возможность сделать их обоих счастливыми, заставить Лорда признаться в своих чувствах, а Поттера, наконец, поверить в них, то наш мир мог бы стать действительно идеальным.   
Разговор оставил Драко под впечатлением. Он опять закрылся в своей комнате и предался размышлениям. Это была глупая и дикая теория двух сумасшедших, не иначе. Драко усмехнулся, даже если она и верна, его миру ничем уже не помочь. Их Лорд совершено безумен и полон ненавистью, Поттер отвечает ему тем же. Даже если каким-то чудом удастся заставить Гарри присягнуть Волдеморту или даже уговорить переспать с ним, что вообще уже из области фантастики, то ни о какой любви и речи быть не может.   
Драко тяжело вздохнул. Вот если бы у него была возможность посетить еще один мир, проверить теорию, но чего нельзя, того нельзя. Если судить по словам Лорда этого мира, он вообще своим путешествием приблизил конец света. А впрочем, в его вселенной, Апокалипсис и так не за горами, магия-то исходит.   
Он сам не заметил, как задремал и проснулся от стука в дверь. Барабанили сильно и уверенно, что заставило не только проснуться, но и подскочить на постели в испуге. За дверями стоял довольный Гарри в школьной мантии и уже в ботинках, сообщивший, что пора прощаться, ибо время уже поджимает. Драко испуганно посмотрел на часы. Они показывали без двадцати семь утра понедельника. Малфой сильно усомнился в том, что мог проспать так долго. Значит, кто-то за обедом догадался угостить его снотворным, чтобы не доставлял в последние часы пребывания проблем, а судя по тому, как громко его «друг» стучал в дверь, об этой маленькой предосторожности он прекрасно знал, если сам и не провернул. Драко только головой покачал, хорошо хоть не оглушили и в подвал не посадили.   
Гарри радостно потрепал его по волосам и чмокнул в щеку, сообщив, что было приятно пообщаться с адекватным Драко, не страдающим от любви. Нарцисса, оказавшаяся тут же, поцеловала его и пожелала удачи. Больше никто попрощаться не явился. Без пяти семь Малфой вдруг почувствовал странную слабость, заметив это, Гарри жизнерадостно ему улыбнулся и помахал ручкой.   
\- Передай там другому мне, что Лорд любит лакричные палочки, хотя скрывает это, как самую страшную тайну!  
В глазах Драко помутилось, и он вдруг почувствовал, что падает куда-то в пустоту, а приземлится отнюдь не на пол, а куда-то… мысли путались…  
\- Эй, Малфой? – позвал знакомый голос. – Малфой! Только не говори, что ты помер от простого Экспеллиармуса!  
Его ощутимо ударили по щеке, и Драко распахнул глаза, встретившись взглядом с Поттером, который довольно поправил на носу свои ужасные круглые очки. Выглядел Гарри кошмарно: волосы стояли дыбом, одежда была замарана не понятно чем, а на щеке красовалось чернильное пятно. Он был совсем не похож на того, кого Драко видел буквально секунды назад. И Малфой понял, что вернулся домой.   
Вот только почему он валяется в каком-то темном коридоре, а не в больничном крыле? И что Поттер говорил про Экспеллиармус?  
\- Фу, живой, - выдохнул Герой магического мира. – Люциус бы мне все мозги прокомпостировал, если бы с его драгоценным мальчиком что-то случилось.


	4. в которой то ли Драко бредит, то ли мир сошел с ума

\- Не поминай имя Люциуса всуе, - ответили Поттеру из темноты со смешком. – Что, убил наследничка?   
Рядом с Гарри вдруг оказался незнакомый Драко молодой человек лет двадцати. У него были темные шелковистые волосы, ярко синие глаза, полные злого веселья, и правильные черты лица. От него, казалось, прямо исходила вся сексуальность мира. Если бы на свете существовала крепость, гарнизон которой составляли бы только женщины и геи, то ее можно было бы брать голыми руками, запустив этого типа вперед для отвлечения внимания. Он полностью соответствовал словам «само совершенство» и прекрасно это знал.   
\- Живой, - отмахнулся от него Поттер, не обращая внимания на флюиды прекрасного незнакомца. – Я вообще думаю, не с похмелья ли он?   
\- Да ладно? – удивился его собеседник. Он склонился над ничего не понимающим Драко, чтобы разглядеть его получше. – Не пахнет от него алкоголем. Капец тебе, Люциус не простит.   
\- Ай, - протянул Поттер, поднимаясь с пола, где сидел до этого. Он сделал жалостливое лицо и подошел слишком близко к незнакомцу. – Но ты ведь защитишь меня от него, правда? Ты такой умный и сильный…  
\- И лесть на меня не действует… - усмехнулся незнакомец, прикусив губу, в то время как его руки уже лежали на бедрах Героя. Взгляд красавчика стал ужасно похотливым и парочка попятилась к ближайшей стене. Минуту спустя они уже целовались, забыв о присутствии здесь Малфоя, конечно же, почувствовавшего себя лишним. Все еще лежащий на полу Драко кашлянул, но на парочку это не произвело ни малейшего впечатления. Гарри застонал в рот партнеру, а тот запустил руки ему под мантию.   
Малфой обессилено откинул голову обратно на пол. Лежать было холодно и неудобно, но сил подняться в организме не наблюдалось. Он решительно не понимал, что происходит. Почему он валяется в каком-то коридоре? Почему Поттер так странно себя ведет? Кто этот обалденный тип? Может быть, это горячечный бред, вызванный шоком и потрясениями последней недели? Наверное, он сейчас на самом деле лежит в больничном крыле, а это просто его фантазии. Извращенные фантазии… Видимо, после того как он узнал о сексуальных предпочтениях Поттера соседнего мира, у него что-то случилось с головой и теперь, когда он будет думать о чертовом Золотом мальчике, его мысли всегда будут такими же бредовыми. Драко перевел взгляд на парочку. Гарри уже успел закинуть ногу на бедра мистера «само совершенство», совершенно не смущаясь присутствия постороннего. Неожиданно Малфой подумал, что они неплохо смотрятся вместе, и взвыл от глупых мыслей. Поттера это привело в себя. Он оттолкнул незнакомца и изумленно уставился на Драко.  
\- Малфой, тебе что, совсем плохо?   
\- Мне кажется, я потерял память, - воспользовался первой попавшейся отмазкой тот. Ему больше ничего не пришло в голову. Если это всего лишь бред, то говорить что-то было совсем не обязательно, а если – о, ужас – реальность?   
\- Чего? – хором удивились Гарри и незнакомец. Они переглянулись и уже более внимательно уставились на Драко. – А что ты помнишь?  
\- Ты помнишь, как тебя зовут?  
\- Драко Малфой.  
\- А меня?  
\- Гарри Поттер.  
\- А твоего отца?  
\- Да, помню! – раздраженно рявкнул Драко и застонал, потому что вопль отозвался в голове колокольным звоном. – Но я не знаю, кто это такой! – и указал на мистера Совершенство пальцем, что было ужасно неприлично, но воспитание Драко сделало скидку на ситуацию.  
\- Это Томми, - тут же сообщил Поттер, за что получил немедленный и очень болезненный подзатыльник от «Томми». – Что не так?  
\- Том и так глупое имя, не стоит его коверкать еще больше, - обиделся старший волшебник.   
\- Это профессор Реддл, преподает Защиту, - выразительно закатив глазищи, пояснил Гарри для Драко. – Но, конечно, если ты будешь достаточно любезен, чтобы звать его Лордом Волдемортом, он начислит Слизерину лишних баллов двадцать.  
И тут Драко понял, что он свихнулся. Не прошло приключение в другом мире без последствий для его головушки. Малфой всхлипнул и вяло поинтересовался:  
\- А почему Темный Лорд преподает защиту, а не правит Англией?   
\- Всегда мечтал преподавать защиту, - пояснил Томми, рассматривая его, как юный натуралист насекомое. – Англией править скучно. А то, что я сильнейший темный волшебник современности, все и так знают.   
\- От скромности не умрешь, - скривился Поттер.   
\- Это просто здравая оценка своих возможностей, - высокомерно отозвался Реддл.   
\- Бахвальство чистой воды, - скривил губы Поттер. – И все знают, что ты боишься Дамблдора.   
\- Я его не боюсь! – лицо молодого профессора исказилось от злобы, и Драко почувствовал, что у него задрожали руки. Оно мгновенно стало уродливым и страшным. Малфой не понимал, как возможна подобная трансформация. Вроде черты лица не изменились, а общее впечатление прямо противоположное. Поттер сделал большой шаг назад от взбесившегося профессора, но тут же вернул себе самообладание и гордо вскинул голову. Может быть, внутри у него все и тряслось от ужаса, но он ни единым жестом не показал этого. Они молча стояли друг напротив друга, гипнотизируя соперника взглядом и, казалось, опять забыли о Малфое. Неожиданно для себя Драко подумал, что для них забывать о присутствии посторонних вообще нормально, они существовали в мире только для них двоих. Это было заметно даже по манере разговора. Те несколько минут, что Драко слушал их, парочка, даже давая ему пояснения, говорила только друг с другом.   
\- Ладно, забыли, - наконец прошипел Волдеморт.  
\- С чего это ты сдаешься? – нахально поинтересовался Гарри все тем же развязным тоном, словно не было тех нескольких минут, когда все, казалось, висело на волоске.   
\- Потому что я старше и умнее. Я слизеринец. С моей стороны было бы глупо что-то доказывать идиоту-гриффиндорцу, - с достоинством сообщил профессор Реддл.  
\- А еще ты профессор Хогвартса и учить меня неразумного твоя прямая обязанность, - не полез за словом в карман Поттер. «Томми» открыл рот, собираясь продолжить беседу, но Драко больше не мог лежать на полу. Он чувствовал, что еще немного, и у него онемеют ноги, отнимутся руки, и избавится от лишней пищи желудок. Наученный недавним опытом, Малфой не стал деликатно покашливать, все равно это не помогло бы. Интересно, кстати, как профессор Реддл вел уроки с Гриффиндором? Он же наверняка весь урок ссорился с Поттером!  
\- Профессор, Гарри! Вы про меня не забыли? – громко поинтересовался Драко. Они оба захлопнули рты и уставились на него. Драко тут же вспомнил, что совсем недавно Поттер обращался к нему по фамилии, так что не стоило называть соперника по имени. Но Малфою было холодно и неудобно, в голове все еще плыла информация другого мира, он не был уверен, где находится сейчас, и что происходит, так что немудрено, что Драко запутался.   
\- Он стукнулся головой, когда падал, - сообщил Гарри недоумевающему Тому.  
\- Сильно стукнулся?  
\- Прилично, - покивал гриффиндорец. – Надо его в больничное крыло отнести.   
\- Здравая мысль, но на себе его не потащу. Используем заклятие левитации, - предложил профессор.   
Драко был решительно против заклятия левитации, но даже с Темным Лордом, который привиделся ему в бреду – а это определенно был бред, Мерлин, пожалуйста, пусть это будет бред! – спорить не решился. Его подняло в воздух и потащило.   
\- Куда ногами-то вперед?! – заорал Поттер.   
\- А чего такого?  
\- Примета плохая, переворачивай.  
Но уж лучше бы они все-таки несли его ногами вперед, решил чуть позже Малфой. Поттер и Реддл постоянно в пути отвлекались на ссоры, споры и поцелуи, забывая следить за тем, куда и как летит их подопечный. Кроме того, продвигались они очень медленно. Драко даже заснул бы, если бы постоянно не пребывал в страхе, что упадет. В дополнении всего мысли о бредовости происходящего никак не оставляли его. Драко никогда не знал настоящего имени Темного Лорда или как тот выглядел в молодости, и к шуткам подсознания, дающим ему такие сведенья, относился с подозрением. Его попутчики невольно помогли ему примерно на середине пути. Том полез к Поттеру целоваться, дернул палочкой, а Драко, повинуясь его жесту, хорошенько приложился головой об стену, тихо и с достоинством потеряв сознание, что заставило его спутников немного ускорить продвижение в сторону больничного крыла.   
Очнулся Драко, как и положено, в постели. Мадам Помфри, склонившись над ним, поправляла ему одеяло. Когда Драко открыл глаза, она улыбнулась ему и спросила:  
\- Как себя чувствуете, мистер Малфой?  
\- Небольшая слабость, - сообщил Драко и облизал пересохшие губы. Медсестра тут же поднесла к его губам кубок с водой, которую он с жадностью выпил.  
\- Это нормально, небольшая анемия, - сообщила она. Драко кивнул, а потом с подозрением посмотрел на мадам. То же самое сказал ему Снейп перед отправлением. Значит ли это, что он, наконец, попал домой? Драко облегченно вздохнул и тут же напрягся вновь. Это так же значит, что скоро к нему придут с вопросами. – К тебе посетители, - подлила масла в огонь Помфри. Драко тут же принялся гадать, кто именно. Не сам же Темный Лорд? С другой стороны, тот хотел бы получить всю информацию первым. Малфой чуть не заплакал, когда вспомнил, какую информацию ему предстоит выложить. Может, для мира-то все как-нибудь и образуется, а вот гонцу с несчастливой вестью точно здорово достанется. Драко понадеялся, что они хотя бы догадались пригласить его мать, она была нужна ему сейчас. – Я никого к вам не пущу, пока вы не покушаете, - серьезно заметила медсестра, словно заметив его страдания.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо кивнул Драко. Он с удовольствием, не торопясь, съел все, что она предложила, хотя это заняло не так уж много времени, к его сожалению. Но был ли смысл тянуть? Малфой позвал мадам Помфри и отдал ей поднос. Она кивнула и сообщила, что сейчас же пустит посетителей. Драко откинулся на подушки, наслаждаясь последними мгновениями покоя, и непроизвольно отодвинул левый рукав, собираясь прикоснуться к метке. И в ужасе застыл, когда понял, что его рука девственно чиста. В тот же самый момент в палату зашел Люциус Малфой. Высокомерный, ухоженный, без малейших признаков заточения в Азкабане. Когда отец подошел ближе Драко заметил на его лице следы бессонной ночи, в серых глазах затаилось беспокойство. Он смотрел на сына так, как если бы Драко тяжело болел. Следом за отцом вошла мать с привычным презрением ко всему сущему на лице. И на секунду в голову наследника Малфоя закралась мысль, что все-все ему только приснилось. Не было никакого возвращения Волдеморта, сражения в министерстве, путешествия по мирам. Просто Драко Малфой тяжело заболел, может быть, упал с метлы во время тренировки, и ему все приснилось.   
\- Как ты, родной? – спросила мама, погладив его по волосам.   
\- Хорошо, - выдохнул он.  
\- Оставь, Нарцисса, ребенок даже не понимает, что происходит, - сказал Люциус, устраиваясь в кресле около кровати. Он внимательно осмотрел сына и, чуть смягчив голос, начал рассказ. - После того, как тебя принесли в больничное крыло, я настоял на проверке твоих мыслей с помощью соответствующих заклинаний, так как и Поттер, и наш Лорд сообщили, что ты жаловался на потерю памяти. Я хотел удостовериться, что с тобой все в порядке.   
Драко с трудом втянул в себя воздух. Слова отца не оставляли сомнений. Это не бред, не сон. Это еще один мир. Но как это возможно?!  
\- Из твоих воспоминаний мы узнали, что люди из твоего мира отправили тебя в другой, чтобы узнать, как остановить войну. Но что-то пошло не так, Драко, так что ты очутился у нас. Ты понимаешь?  
\- Да, - рассеяно кивнул юноша. – Но что могло пойти не так?   
\- Твои воспоминания об отправлении слишком мутные, - холодно сообщил Люциус. – К тому же мы, в отличие от твоих соотечественников, не знаем точного ритуала отправки человека в параллельный мир. У нас это строго секретная информация. В отличие от Лорда того мира, где ты недавно побывал, наш Повелитель не может просто пойти в министерство и приказать принести ему нужную информацию. Его власть и влияние ограничены.   
\- Он преподает в Хогвартсе, - растеряно пробормотал Драко. – И все знают это.  
\- Это просто его развлечение, - скованно улыбнулся отец. – Ему нравится находиться рядом с Поттером. У нас не было войны, как в тех мирах, которые ты видел. Жизнь мирная и спокойная, поэтому ему нет нужды скрываться.   
\- Почему не было войны? – тут же задал вопрос Малфой-младший.  
\- Из-за Поттера, - тут же ответил Люциус. – Об этом поговоришь с Повелителем и с мальчишкой сам. Нас с Нарциссой послали только чтобы мы могли подготовить тебя, объяснить ситуацию.  
\- Ясно, - печально вздохнул юноша. Родители вели себя слишком отстраненно, а ему была просто необходима сейчас их поддержка. Противореча этим мыслям, мама наклонилась и поцеловала его в лоб.  
\- Тебе нужно немного поспать, - сказала она. – Повелитель сейчас занят, так что у тебя есть время отдохнуть. Говори правду, слушай внимательно и все будет хорошо. Мне бы очень хотелось оградить тебя от всего этого, но ты оказался в центре событий и это выше моих сил.

Лорд явился только поздним вечером. Драко уже устал ждать и собирался лечь спать, когда в коридоре послышалась знакомая ругань, а через некоторое время дверь палаты распахнулась, и в помещение ввалился как всегда растрепанный и неухоженный Поттер. Повелитель вошел следом. И Малфой не мог не отметить, что тот является полной противоположностью Гарри: лощеный, высокомерный, могущественный. Неудивительно, что они не ладили. Но почему при этом у Темного Лорда, когда он смотрел на Гарри, был такой нежный восторженный взгляд?   
Лорд с достоинством опустился в кресло, в котором днем сидел Люциус, и бегло осмотрел больного. Поттер устроился на подоконнике и принялся болтать ногами. Волдеморт следил за этим краем глаза, даже когда заговорил с Драко.   
\- Я выяснил, почему тебя забросило к нам, - сообщил он. – А также множество других любопытных подробностей об этом ритуале.   
\- Отец сказал, что в этом мире ваши возможности ограничены, - неосторожно заметил Малфой.   
\- Люциус меня недооценивает, - холодно усмехнулся Лорд. Поттер на подоконнике то ли насмешливо, то ли возмущенно фыркнул, но помолчал. – Я знаю все, что хочу знать. У тебя серьезные неприятности, юный Малфой. Я не буду говорить тебе, почему все пошло не так, но последствия таковы. Двумя параллельными мирами все для тебя не ограничится. Их будет как минимум шесть, то есть всего ты побываешь в семи мирах и увидишь еще четыре. Каждый раз время твоего пребывания в другой вселенной будет уменьшаться на восемь часов. То есть в нашем мире ты пробудешь уже не сто шестьдесят, а сто пятьдесят два часа.   
\- Но почему? – нахмурился Драко. Новость о еще нескольких подобных скачках напугала его, но после дня ожидания он был не готов к бурным эмоциям, тем более сейчас следовало сосредоточиться на более важной информации.   
\- Только не спрашивай, почему именно семь, это его любимое число, он нас до смерти заболтает! – замахал руками Гарри, вызвав недовольное шипение со стороны Лорда. - Ты поймешь, если он разложит тебе астрономическую и нумерологическую таблицы? – скривился Поттер. – Лично я ничего не понял, хотя поверь, обычно он отлично все объясняет.   
\- Я знаю, - рассеяно кивнул Драко. – То есть ты предыдущего мира говорил мне об этом. В нашем-то мире Повелитель привык все через боль доносить.  
\- Не слишком приятная личность, должно быть, - вскинул брови Волдеморт, напоминая Малфою о своем присутствии. Впрочем, профессор Реддл совсем не воспринимался как Темный Лорд. Драко привык к намного худшему. – Но я могу его понять.   
На секунду в палате установилась тишина, а потом Лорд заговорил вновь. Драко сразу по его выражению лица и взгляду Поттера понял, что сейчас пойдет действительно важный разговор, во время которого шальная парочка будет совершенно серьезна, а значит никаких отвлекающих ссор и поцелуев.   
\- Мы пришли сюда сегодня с Гарри, чтобы рассказать тебе, как нашему миру удалось избежать войны.  
Драко удивленно распахнул глаза, он даже не думал, что все будет так легко. В прошлом мире он рисковал своей жизнью, напряженно думал над проблемой, сомневался и отчаянно трусил, а тут к нему в больничное крыло явились Лорд и Поттер и все ему расскажут?   
\- Сначала мы долго обсуждали, стоит ли рассказать нашу историю на змеином языке, чтобы избежать ее попадания в лишние уши. Достаточно ли будет, если только Поттер и Лорд вашего мира услышали бы все это, и действовали бы позже по обстоятельствам? И решили, что этого недостаточно.  
\- Я вашего мира, судя по твоим воспоминаниям, существо слишком доверчивое и туповатое, - подмигнул Драко Поттер. – Псих-слизеринец из мира номер два мне больше понравился.   
\- Гарри хочет сказать, что Поттер твоей вселенной все равно все рассказал бы Дамблдору, - улыбнулся Темный Лорд. – К тому же Лорд вашего мира слишком неуравновешен.  
\- Странно слышать это от вас, - заметил Драко.  
\- Да он сумасшедший! – отмахнулся Реддл. – Такая власть, которую он установил над Пожирателями, унизительна для властителя, вот что я скажу.   
Малфой искренне надеялся, что Волдеморт его мира не будет наказывать его за то, что о нем думают его прототипы в соседних вселенных.   
\- Думаю, про вас и вашу связь с Поттером он сказал бы то же самое, - покачал головой Драко.   
\- Боишься, небось, домой такие новости нести? – заржал Поттер. Последний раз, когда Драко видел его таким довольным и смеющимся, в соседнем мире Гарри получил от Лорда болевое проклятие, здесь же профессор Реддл явно с трудом сдерживался от того, чтобы не подхватить смех.   
\- Прекрати! - наконец прикрикнул Том. Гарри последний раз сдавленно хрюкнул и кивнул, показывая, что все нормально. Погрозив ему кулаком, Лорд снова обратился к Драко. – История с философским камнем в нашем мире прошла точно так же, как в твоем родном. Гарри сжег своей любовью Квиррелла, лишив тела. Признаться, тогда я был в ярости, но посмотрев, чем бездействие Поттера обернулось в «мире номер два», назовем так, даже радуюсь.  
\- Но в «мире два» у вас практически абсолютная власть, - нахмурился Драко. – И по сравнению с нашим миром вы практически в здравом рассудке.   
\- Потому что там у меня есть Поттер. Если с ним что-то случится, Волдеморт того мира может довольно быстро докатиться до того, которого ты знаешь в своем мире, - терпеливо пояснил профессор Реддл. – Видишь ли, теория, которую вы придумали с директором Снейпом…  
\- Снейп – директор, отстой, - протянул Гарри.  
\- … в некотором смысле справедлива. Тебе и всем, кто позже просмотрит эти воспоминания, я объяснять причин не буду, ибо от этого зависит безопасность Темного Лорда вашего мира. А ему самому все уже объяснил Волдеморт «мира два», когда говорил с тобой на змеином.   
\- Но власть, разве вам не хочется добиться этого?  
\- Не так, как прежде. Это из-за того, каким способом я возродился. У меня появились некоторые качества, которых прежде не было, - улыбнулся Том и бросил нежный взгляд на Поттера, который хмурился, что-то вспоминая, но на взгляд ответил ласковой улыбкой.   
\- Ну ладно, с философским камнем не вышло, так как же вы вернулись? – потребовал Драко.   
\- Ты помнишь, что случилось весной девяносто третьего года? В вашем мире это событие тоже произошло, - задал наводящий вопрос Повелитель.   
\- Поттер и Уизли нашли Тайную Комнату, - настороженно ответил Драко. – Чудовище утащило туда Джинни Уизли и собиралось убить ее.  
\- У нас было так же, вот только в нашем мире в тот день Гарри помог мне возродиться.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5.

\- Я кое-что знаю об этом от отца. Про дневник, - намекающее протянул Драко. Том кивнул:  
\- В дневнике жило мое, скажем так, воспоминание. Возможность возродиться и вернуться в мир, если угодно. Тогда в Тайной комнате я собирался выпить всю жизненную силу из мисс Уизли, убить ее и возродиться сам.   
Драко широко распахнул глаза в ужасе. Он, конечно, давно понял, что Темный Лорд не тот герой и гений, о котором рассказывал ему в детстве отец, а гордиться служением ему перестал еще раньше. Для Лорда не было ничего святого и неприкосновенного. Есть ли смысл сомневаться в том, что он способен убить ради своей выгоды одиннадцатилетнюю девочку, если Волдеморт попытался когда-то убить Гарри Поттера, которому едва исполнился годик?   
\- В вашем мире, очевидно, Гарри удалось каким-то образом уничтожить дневник и спасти девочку.  
\- А в вашем? – Драко тяжело сглотнул, задавая вопрос. Ему не верилось, что Поттер мог бы поддерживать такие странные романтические отношения с человеком, который убил младшую сестренку его друга. А в том, что он ее убил, сомневаться не приходилось, ведь Волдеморт вот он, сидит в кресле. И тут же Драко понял, что вообще-то пока не знает об этом мире ничего, кроме того, что здесь не было войны. Малфой понятия не имел, в каком положении здесь находятся грязнокровки и предатели крови, кто возглавляет правительство, с кем дружит Поттер. Конечно, история этого мира была идентична его миру до второго курса, но после этого прошло четыре года, за которые многое могло пойти совсем не так.  
\- А в нашем Гарри занял ее место, - спокойно ответил Темный Лорд. – Самопожертвование великая сила, способная и Аваду отразить, и человека изменить.   
\- Но Поттер жив, да и вообще… - озадаченно пробормотал Малфой.  
\- Тогда в Тайной комнате я взял у Джиневры достаточно сил, чтобы стать почти материальным, но когда Гарри предложил мне свою жизнь вместо ее, я не смог устоять. Возродиться за счет того, кто стал причиной моей гибели, так символично. Насколько мы поняли из твоих воспоминаний, в твоем мире я тоже не устоял.   
\- Да, на кладбище. Вам подошла бы кровь любого волшебника, но вы захотели именно его кровь, - кивнул Драко.   
\- В Тайной комнате четыре года назад я прервал ритуал возрождения над девочкой, когда она была еще жива, и попытался взять жизненную силу у Гарри. Но ее оказалось слишком много. Хватило нам обоим, чтобы остаться в живых, - странно усмехнулся Том. Поттер соскользнул с подоконника и тихо подошел к Тому, обняв его.   
\- Но почему вы не убили его?  
\- Самопожертвование, Драко, - ответил Лорд. – Гарри добровольно пошел на ритуал, который наверняка убил бы его, зато оживил меня. Он дал мне свои чувства, свою заботу, беспокойство, любовь, а не только жизненную силу. Этот противный ребенок изменил меня.  
\- Хей, - возмущенно фыркнул ему в плечо Гарри. – Ты никогда не жаловался.   
\- Я не против, - старший волшебник откинул голову на плечо Гарри, запустив руку ему в волосы, а Поттер, не растерявшись, залепил поцелуй ему в лоб. Они оба усмехнулись.   
\- Но постойте, - сообразил Малфой. – Это значит, что на самом деле вы не Волдеморт, а просто его воспоминание, обретшее тело. Воспоминание его, семнадцатилетнего. А где тогда настоящий Темный Лорд? Вы не боитесь, что он вернется?   
\- Боимся, - просто ответил Гарри, сверкнув глазами. – Лично я каждый день боюсь, но мы готовы бороться с этим.   
\- Готовы к войне? – презрительно фыркнул Драко. – Да ты не знаешь, что это такое. К ней нельзя подготовиться. К боли, страданиям, мукам и жертвам.   
\- Прости, - кивнул Гарри. – Я видел в твоих воспоминаниях, что некоторые дорогие мне люди умерли, да и я того мира, видимо, уже знаком с экстренными ситуациями. Ты прав, я не сражался никогда серьезно, если не считать случай с философским камнем. Я не такой, как в твоем мире, или во «второй» вселенной. Но я не имел в виду, что мы готовимся к войне. Мы знаем, где находится сейчас, как ты выразился, «настоящий» Волдеморт.   
\- Он во мне, - спокойно продолжил Том. – Когда то бестелесное озлобленное существо, что было когда-то Темным Лордом, осознало, что я возродился, оно попыталось захватить мое тело. Но я благодаря Гарри оказался сильнее и поглотил его.   
\- Томми постоянно борется с ним, - сказал Поттер. – Однажды, возможно, Волдеморт и победит, кто знает.   
\- Этого не случится, - покачал головой профессор Реддл. – Я пользуюсь всеми его знаниями, памятью, но держу под контролем его эмоции. Это просто, учитывая, что часто у нас одинаковая реакция на те или иные события. К тому же ему нравится то, как мы живем сейчас. Я с детства хотел жить в Хогвартсе и изучать его.   
\- И почему же вас тогда не преследует министерство? – настороженно поинтересовался Малфой.  
\- Неприятно об этом говорить, - поморщился Реддл, - но мне помог Дамблдор. Он убедил общественность, что я безопасен, что никого не убивал. И лучше, если я буду профессором в Хогвартсе под присмотром, чем опять начну террор.   
\- А вы на самом деле убивали?  
\- После возрождения? Ни разу, - покачал головой Том.   
\- А до? В смысле, когда вам было семнадцать? – полюбопытствовал Драко.  
\- Тебя это не касается, - вскинул брови Поттер. Драко мгновенно понял, что залез туда, куда не следовало, но личная жизнь Темного Лорда была чрезвычайно интересна, так почему не рискнуть и не спросить, пока есть возможность? – Твое дело узнать, почему войны не было, а не о…  
\- Я отвечу, - внезапно возразил Лорд. – Возможно, следует напомнить нашему путешественнику по мирам, что не стоит меня недооценивать. До того, как я поместил воспоминание в дневник, я убил четверых человек. Один из них был волшебником, доволен?   
\- Спасибо, что ответили, - пробормотал Драко.   
\- Я думаю, больному пора спать, - прервала их посиделки мадам Помфри, заходя в палату. – Профессор Реддл, Гарри, мистер Малфой все еще нуждается в отдыхе, воде и мирном сне.   
\- Извини, Поппи, - подмигнул ей Волдеморт, поднимаясь со своего места. – Мы уже уходим. Если будут какие-то вопросы, - повернулся он к Драко, - обращайся к Гарри. Ему все равно больше заняться нечем.   
\- В каком смысле? – нахмурился Поттер.   
\- В том, что во всех остальных мирах у тебя стрессы и приключения, а в нашем киснешь за учебниками, - ехидно отозвался Лорд. – Развлекись хоть так.   
\- То есть тебе больше понравилось бы, если бы я создал клуб по занятиям магией и назвал его Армия Дамблдора? – язвительно поинтересовался Гарри.   
Они вышли из больничного крыла, но до оставшегося в постели Драко еще некоторое время доносились отрывки их спора. Похоже, маги этого мира немало времени провели в его голове, знакомясь со всеми деталями жизни в других вселенных. Впрочем, их можно понять, никому не хочется остаться без магии, они просто осваивали опыт других миров, так же, как и его соотечественники. Хотя это и было ужасно неприятно, что его воспоминания стали открытой книгой для всех желающих. Сколько раз ему еще предстоит вытерпеть такую процедуру? Лорд сказал еще четыре мира, но вдруг он ошибся? Вдруг это никогда не кончится?   
Малфой перевернулся на другой бок и яростно потер заслезившиеся ни с того ни с сего глаза. Наверное, им все же стоило послать сюда какого-нибудь гриффиндорца, который не тосковал бы по мамочке. Внезапно Драко тихонько засмеялся. Он подумал о том, как хорошо, что они не смогли послать Поттера. Как бы тот отреагировал, проснувшись в одной постели с Лордом? 

Мадам Помфри обещала выпустить его из больничного крыла только после обеда во вторник. Драко с сожалением констатировал, что потеряет, таким образом, больше суток из своих ста пятидесяти двух часов в этом мире. Хотя время в больничном крыле нельзя было назвать потерянным, ведь он узнал самое главное. Однако хотелось все-таки внимательно взглянуть на все своими глазами. По его расчетам, отбыть Драко предстояло днем в воскресенье. Следовало, помимо всего прочего, еще и подготовить себя к этому. Кто знает, куда он отбудет? Если верить Лорду, то в очередной мир, который может оказаться совсем не таким дружелюбным.  
На выходе из больничного крыла его встретили Панси, Грег и Винс, и Драко облегченно усмехнулся. Кое-что, видимо, не менялось ни в каких мирах, например, их дружба. Оказалось, что друзьям рассказали о том, что произошло с Драко, так что они были готовы провести для него экскурсию по новому миру. Панси безостановочно болтала, рассказывая обо всем, что происходило вокруг: о том, что Грейнджер опять обошла ее в зельях, о том, что Диггори, видимо, сделает предложение Чанг, как только та закончит Хогвартс, о том, что на Лонгботтома вчера упала в теплицах банка с червями…  
Кругом спешили на занятия студенты. Им махали руками, кто-то кричал приветы и спрашивал о здоровье. Однажды им навстречу даже попалось Золотое трио. Уизли побагровел от злости, увидев Малфоя и, кажется, хотел наброситься, но грязнокровка и Поттер повисли у него на руках и утащили, что-то нашептывая.   
\- Это он все еще злиться за то, что ты спалил ему новую мантию на зельях, - пояснила Панси. – Его нищие родители впервые купили ему новую вещь, а ты так постарался. Ну, то есть не ты, а наш Драко.  
\- Неужели Поттер не сказал своим друзьям, что я не я, - пробормотал Малфой. Он всегда пребывал в уверенности, что гриффиндорская троица не держит секретов друг от друга.   
\- Если профессор Реддл не велел, то мог и не сказать, - справедливо заметила Паркинсон.   
Драко с любопытством посмотрел на нее.  
\- Послушай, Панси, неужели все в школе знают, что между Поттером и Темным Лордом есть какие-то отношения? Гарри же несовершеннолетний, да еще и ученик. А как же мораль?   
\- Пусть лучше он спит с Поттером, чем резню устраивает, - пожала плечами девушка и помахала рукой проходившей мимо когтевранке. – Так министерство рассуждает. А Дамблдор… ну, ты же знаешь «мир спасет любовь», - передразнила она. – Бесит старый извращенец.  
Грегори прыснул в кулак, и Винс толкнул друга локтем в бок, впрочем, не пытаясь даже скрыть улыбку.   
Вскоре Драко выяснил, что вообще-то этот мир ничем не отличается от его мира до возрождения Лорда. Магглорожденные обладали такими же правами, как и чистокровные, министерство возглавлял Фадж, Дамблдор мирно улыбался и сверкал очками с директорского кресла. Разве что отношение к Слизерину других факультетов было более дружелюбным. Даже гриффиндорцы шли на контакт. Сам Драко не страдал ни от какой неразделенной любви в этом мире, но и с Панси не встречался. По словам друзей, его существование вообще больше напоминало беззаботную бабочку, единственной проблемой же оставалось противостояние с Львиным Трио, которое, впрочем, было здорово смягчено то ли из-за войны, то ли из-за близости Поттера и Малфоев к Лорду.  
Во время ужина в большом зале Малфой видел Джинни Уизли. Она выглядела ничуть не хуже, чем в его мире, вот разве что влюбленных взглядов на Поттера не бросала. Сам Гарри сидел в окружении однокурсников и что-то рассказывал. Они внимали ему, как мессии, а Уизли иногда перебивал и вставлял свои реплики. В итоге гриффиндорский стол взорвался разноголосым хохотом. С преподавательского стола за этим с подозрением следили Реддл и Снейп.   
В среду Драко вызвал к себе директор. Не то чтобы Драко жаждал его внимания, но, наверное, узнать мнение другой стороны (если, конечно, в мире без войны и видимого противостояния существовали какие-то стороны) тоже было бы полезно. Директор предложил ему чай и сладости, от которых Драко вежливо отказался, и начал беседу.  
\- Гарри любит пить со мной чай, а вот Том тоже всегда вежливо отказывается. Должно быть, это слизеринское недоверие. Как вы думаете, мистер Малфой?  
Драко не знал, что ответить на это. Он просто не хотел брать пищу от того, кому не доверял, вот и все. Наверное, Поттер тоже отказался бы пить чай со Снейпом, по крайней мере, в родном для Драко мире. Но Дамблдор и не думал ждать его ответа.  
\- Я тоже просмотрел ваши воспоминания о двух мирах. И меня очень разочаровал я сам из «мира номер два». Не ожидал от себя, что стану относиться к кому-либо плохо только из-за факультета.   
\- Я думал, вы не любите слизеринцев, - осторожно заметил Малфой.  
\- Вовсе нет, мне например, действительно нравится Северус, - сверкнул очками директор. – А теперь мне даже нравится Том, хотя он порой и сейчас бывает слишком резок в своих суждениях. Андромеда Тонкс, сестра вашей матери, тоже училась на Слизерине, но от этого не стала менее очаровательной женщиной. Однако я вызвал вас поговорить не об этом.  
\- О чем же, профессор?  
\- Меня, в отличие от всех остальных смотревших воспоминания, заинтересовала ваша с директором Снейпом теория, - улыбнулся Дамблдор.   
\- Мир спасет любовь, - усмехнулся Драко. – Любовь Поттера и Темного Лорда.   
\- Именно так, мой мальчик, - кивнул директор. – Хоть вы и относитесь к этому скептически. Но разве то, что вы видели, не подтверждает эту теорию?  
\- Всего лишь в двух мирах, - возразил Драко.   
\- Что ж, вам предстоит увидеть еще несколько, - заверил директор. – Жаль, что я не могу сделать того же. Я хотел бы попросить вас кое о чем.  
\- О чем же? – насторожился Малфой.  
\- Если вы увидите, что в других мирах помощь этой теории необходима, воспользуйтесь ею. Расскажите Темному Лорду правду.  
\- Он убьет меня.  
\- Я так не думаю, - покачал головой директор. – Потому что он сам знает об этом.  
\- Знает? Точно не в моем мире, - скривился Малфой. – Они ненавидят друг друга.  
\- Не все так, как кажется, - возразил Дамблдор. – Возможно, их нужно лишь подтолкнуть для того, чтобы сделать ваш мир похожим на наш?  
\- А вы уверены, что я хочу этого? Я чистокровный и верю в идеалы Пожирателей смерти, - высокомерно ответил Драко. Он врал. Прошло время, когда это было в действительности так. Он готов был послать все идеалы к черту, лишь бы его отец стал прежним, лишь бы Волдеморт сгинул и война закончилось. Малфой постарался выкинуть крамольные мысли из головы. Эти параллельные вселенные заставили его расслабиться. Если Темный Лорд его мира увидит в мыслях подобное, то смерть наследника Малфоев будет долгой и мучительной. – Быть может, мне не нравится есть в одном зале с грязнокровками и ходить с ними на занятия?   
\- Это и правда так? – серьезно поинтересовался директор.  
Драко неуверенно промолчал, а потом сказал:  
\- Я не герой, как Поттер, чтобы рисковать всем, особенно своей жизнью, ради кого-то, профессор Дамблдор. Я слизеринец.  
\- Слизеринцы тоже могут быть героями, мистер Малфой, - ласково усмехнулся старый волшебник. – Но вас, конечно, никто не вынуждает. А то, что делает для всех нас Гарри… Что ж, некоторым людям доставляет удовольствие заботиться обо всех, и они не считают это героизмом.   
\- Я не понимаю, зачем вы лезете во все это, профессор, - резко заметил Драко. – В вашем мире не было войны, настоящая сказка с хорошим концом, вам стало скучно? Поэтому вы решили помочь другим мирам?  
Дамблдор посмотрел на него строго и укоризненно, так что Малфой с трудом преодолел порыв опустить голову, но взгляд все-таки отвел.   
\- Я никогда не думал о возможности путешествий между мирами, до тех пор, пока не увидел ваши воспоминания, мистер Малфой, - серьезно ответил он. – Но даже и сейчас не собираюсь предпринимать что-то подобное сам. Да, впрочем, ритуалом предусмотрена некоторая защита на тот случай, если желание у меня все-таки возникло бы. Трем очень сильным волшебникам, которые должны направлять путешественника между мирами, как правило, очень сложно договориться между собой.   
\- Так зачем же вы лезете?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы осознали всю ответственность, что лежит на вас, поняли, сколько людей вы можете спасти, - пояснил старый маг.   
\- Я понимаю, поверьте мне, - буркнул Драко. – Но все еще сомневаюсь, что ваш мир не имеет недостатков.  
\- А миров без недостатков вы и не найдете, - покачал головой старший волшебник. – Я приготовил для вас пропуск в Хогсмид на завтра. Можете взять с собой кого угодно в компанию. Я думаю, вам следует получше познакомиться с нашим миром, чтобы понять его прелесть.   
Драко кивнул и взял предложенный пергамент. Он уже знал, кого возьмет с собой. Фраза Дамблдора, намекнувшая на то, что и в этом мире у Поттера в личной жизни не все спокойно, натолкнула Малфоя на интересную мысль. А что, если Гарри притворяется, будто связь с Волдемортом доставляет ему удовольствие? Да, в соседнем мире Поттер любил Лорда, но здесь, возможно, он лжет, чтобы не дать маньяку-убийце повода к жестокости? В конце концов, Лорд убил родителей Гарри, едва не убил его самого. Тут уж впору ненавидеть. В том, что Поттер может так лгать, Драко не сомневался.   
Малфой шел по коридорам, не глядя вокруг, обдумывая свой следующий шаг. Так ли уж ему важно знать, счастлив Гарри или нет? Главное, что весь мир наслаждается покоем. Нужно ли заморачиваться этим?   
Малфой сам не заметил, как оказался рядом с квиддичным полем, где как раз тренировалась гриффиндорская команда. На трибунах сидело множество девчонок, которые растягивали плакаты с глупыми надписями и визжали. Драко нравилось подобное внимание к собственной персоне. В его мире Поттер же от подобного ужасно смущался, а в «мире два» принимал весьма благосклонно. Здесь Гарри просто изредка помахивал девчонкам ручкой, больше интересуясь другими игроками. Однако пагубная связь с Лордом, видимо, все-таки серьезно отразилась на его моральных качествах. Кажется, в этом мире Гарри стал намного уверенней в себе, и его весьма трудно было бы смутить чем-то.  
Когда Малфой подошел, Поттер стоял на земле и недовольно что-то втолковывал насупившемуся Рону Уизли. Увидев Драко, он вопросительно вскинул бровь. Блондин проигнорировал возмущенный ропот красно-золотой команды и поманил Гарри к себе:  
\- На два слова, Поттер.  
Гарри подошел охотно, ведь Волдеморт велел ему помогать Малфою. Он выжидательно уставился на Драко и немного удивился протянутому приглашению.  
\- Хочу, чтобы завтра ты пошел в Хогсмид со мной. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой наедине.   
\- Без проблем, - кивнул Гарри. – Встретимся в холле школы в десять утра.   
\- Надеюсь, твои прихвостни не подумают, что я приглашаю тебя на свидание? – съязвил Драко, покосившись на любопытных гриффиндорцев. Поттер хмыкнул, но не обиделся, а съязвил в ответ:  
\- Это у тебя прихвостни, а у меня друзья, Малфой. Не бойся, в этой вселенной мы с тобой хоть и не приятели, как в «мире два», но и не совсем уж враги, как в твоем родном, - Гарри пожал плечами, словно говорил о чем-то, с чем нельзя бороться, с чем он уже смирился. – Я провожу каникулы всегда с Томом, а он часто посещает Малфой-менор, так что мы с тобой прилично ладим.   
\- Ясно, - кивнул Драко. – Забавно даже, это уже второй мир, где мы с тобой нашли общий язык.   
\- Тебе обидно? – спросил Гарри. – Ты бы хотел дружить?   
\- Это уже не важно.  
\- Почему? Если ваша война закончится после твоего путешествия, что мешает вам подружиться? Мы же еще совсем дети, наша жизнь только начинается, - удивился гриффиндорец.  
\- Он отверг мою дружбу, - презрительно процедил Малфой. – Моя гордость…  
\- Я, знаешь ли, тоже отверг твою дружбу, - подмигнул ему Гарри. – Наши реальности идентичны до конца второго курса, помнишь? Это не мешает нам летом летать наперегонки в вашем поместье и играть в шахматы вместе.   
\- Тогда завтра в десять? – переспросил Драко.  
\- Увидимся, - кивнул Поттер, направляясь к своей квиддичной команде.


	6. в которой  у Драко появляются мечты о светлом будущем

Драко внимательно, не скрывая интереса, рассматривал шагающего рядом с ним гриффиндорца. Дорогу в Хогсмид припорошило свежим снежком, навевающим воспоминания о том, как в родном мире, еще до возрождения Лорда, Малфои всегда катались зимой в санях, закутавшись в мохнатые шкуры, словно какие-то магглы. Это было мирное и веселое время. Должно быть, отец тоже жалел о том, что оно ушло, хотя как глава семьи всегда старался держаться невозмутимым и не показывать недовольства ситуацией даже в окружении близких. Впрочем, возможно, в этом мире старая добрая традиция Малфоев была жива и сейчас. Может быть, Поттер, который, по его словам, проводил все свои каникулы в их поместье, тоже катался в этих рождественских санях. Вместе с Волдемортом, как бы дико это не звучало. Драко бы не удивился, если бы Гарри и Том тискали бы друг друга под шкурами, словно парочка дорвавшихся до сладкого молодоженов.   
Пока Драко предавался воспоминаниям, Гарри успел собрать в кулак горсть снега и слепить из него комок, который тут же прилетел Драко в плечо. Слизеринец вздрогнул от неожиданности и с вопросом взглянул на развеселившегося Гарри.  
\- У тебя слишком серьезное выражение лица, я не удержался, - пояснил тот. – Еще пятнадцать минут, и будем в деревне. Предлагаю сначала погреться в «Трех метлах», прежде чем идти куда-то еще. Я немного замерз.  
Драко кивнул. Теперь его мысли сменили направление. Было довольно-таки любопытно то, что в этом мире он не испытывал к Поттеру романтических чувств. Здесь Гарри был весьма похож на Избранного из его родного мира, но был гораздо более язвителен, да и соображал на порядок быстрее. Панси упомянула, что он третий по успеваемости в Хогвартсе ученик. Во всем этом явно виделось влияние Темного Лорда. Однако же Гарри здесь был порой все так же легкомыслен, подвижен, взъерошен и непоследователен, с душой нараспашку и сердцем на рукаве. Гарри из предыдущего мира покорно подчинился Волдеморту, когда тот приказал ему разделить с ним постель, безропотно сносил болевые проклятия. Этот Поттер такого бы не потерпел. Он, не задумываясь, дал бы сдачи. В нем не хватало страха и почтительности. В конце концов, этот Гарри был гриффиндорцем.   
И вот его такого Драко полюбить не смог. Без лоска, изящества, обреченной покорности, хитрости и больной любви к своему мучителю, он не вызывал в Малфое той странной любви, что настигла его в мире «номер два». С этим парнем Драко мог бы подружиться, но он не смог бы его полюбить.   
В отличие от Лорда, и это действительно заставляло задуматься. Конечно, во всех трех мирах у Гарри было одинаковое детство до Хогвартса, поэтому, безусловно, у всех трех имелись общие черты и довольно-таки много. Однако их различия, пусть и не значительные, уже вызывали изменения в чувствах Драко, но не вызывали изменений в чувствах Волдеморта. Видимо, Темный Лорд видел что-то иное в Поттере, что-то, не меняющееся от мира к миру, что-то притягивающее их друг к другу.   
И в этот момент Драко понял, о чем думает. Он только что размышлял так, словно Лорд его мира тоже испытывает какие-то чувства к Поттеру. Ну, он определенно их испытывает, но совершенно не те, что местный…А если нет? Если действительно? Нет-нет-нет. Не стоит об этом думать. Не испытывает Волдеморт его мира тайной безответной страсти к Поттеру, определенно нет. Юному Малфою тут же вспомнились недавние мутные намеки Дамблдора на то, что Темному Лорду уже известна теория. Впрочем, что может знать директор. Он же не бывал в других мирах.   
И, конечно, Гарри его мира не мечтает разделить постель с величайшим темным волшебником столетия. Хотя бы из-за внешности, ведь в отличие от других вселенных, в родном для Драко мире выглядел он змеей на ножках. Малфой тяжело вздохнул. После всего, что он увидел в этих мирах, после всех мыслей, что так ли иначе приходили ему в голову… вряд ли он выживет поле того, как в родной реальности к нему применят легилименцию.   
«Три метлы» выглядели точно так же, как Драко привык видеть дома. Мадам Розмерта принесла им по бутылочке сливочного пива и поставила на стол блюдо с бутербродами, мило улыбнувшись и пожелав приятного аппетита. Гарри подмигнул ей и сообщил, что Сириус обещал заглянуть в Хогсмид в ближайшие выходные. Хозяйка бара смутилась и слегка покраснела, но благосклонно кивнула.   
\- Так в этом мире твой крестный жив?  
\- Да, его оправдали благодаря показаниям Тома, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Он разорвал все отношения с бывшими друзьями и отправился путешествовать, только со мной видится пару раз в месяц, ну и письма пишет. Мы не очень близки. Том не любит делиться чем-либо, особенно моим вниманием.   
\- В других мирах, что я видел, он умер.  
\- Я знаю. Это ужасно. И Седрик Диггори…  
Мальчики немного посидели в тишине, пока Драко раздумывал, как бы поделикатнее начать разговор, ради которого собственно и привел Поттера в Хогсмид. В голову ничего не приходило, наконец, отчаявшись, он спросил прямо:  
\- Поттер, ты счастлив? – и ошарашив собеседника, зачастил. – Ты можешь мне сказать честно, потому что я обещаю, в этом мире никто не узнает твоего ответа. Но это может оказаться важным в итоге для моего дома или для какого-либо мира, куда еще могу попасть. Ты любишь Его?   
Гарри задумчиво смотрел на него несколько мгновений, прежде чем спросить:   
\- Что заставляет тебя думать, будто я не счастлив? По мне можно сказать, что ночами я рыдаю от ужаса за свою неказистую судьбу?   
\- Нет, не скажешь. Но это не значит ничего, - серьезно ответил Драко. Он не стал настаивать на ответе, ведь в итоге Поттер мог бы и соврать ему.   
\- Я счастлив, - после минутной паузы ответил Поттер. – Я действительно люблю Тома Реддла и ценю каждый момент, который мы проводим вместе. Наверное, ты мог бы даже передать мое импровизированное послание Гарри Поттерам из других миров. И не про лакричные палочки, как передал мой сосед из реальности «номер два». Возможно, то, что между нами, это странно и ненормально, - медленно начал он. – Он убил моих родителей, да что там… Том убил множество невинных людей. Но если познакомиться с ним получше, если добиться от него доверия, то узнаешь о нем столько, что просто не сможешь не понять и не принять его. Он идеальная пара для меня. А я для него, даже если находиться рядом друг с другом, любить друг друга, порой чудовищно тяжело. И каждая ссора, как последняя, как шаг за край, но без них мы не были бы самими собой и перестали бы любить. Или все-таки нет? Я никогда не знал на самом деле того Темного Лорда, который зверствует в вашем мире, так что не могу сказать, что смог бы полюбить его… черт, все эти оговорки… я бы ведь на самом деле смог, и сделал это в соседней вселенной, не так ли? Не знаю, я совсем запутался. Я просто люблю Тома, вот и все. Он достоин любви, по крайней мере, тот, которого знаю я. Просто никто не может заставить влюбиться, даже если от этого будет зависеть благо всего мира, никто не может заставить вашего Гарри и вашего Волдеморта любить друг друга. Но я думаю, что им просто нужно познакомиться поближе, просто дать друг другу шанс.   
\- Еще я хочу узнать о пророчестве, - продолжил Драко, стараясь не задумываться о том, что услышал.   
\- Мы игнорируем его, - спокойно ответил Поттер.  
\- Вы да, но в нашем мире оно значит очень много, так что если ты знаешь его полный текст, то мог бы сказать.  
\- Дамблдор единственный, кто знает его содержание, - пожал плечами его собеседник. – Мы намеренно не узнавали его и постарались забыть о нем. Том решил, что первой строчки нам более чем достаточно.   
\- Волдеморт что-то решил и ты молча смирился? – недоверчиво-провокационно усмехнулся Малфой. Гарри ответил ему не менее наглой усмешкой.  
\- Ты должен понять, что для меня он не просто бойфренд или любимый человек, - пояснил Гарри. – Он так же единственный взрослый в моей жизни и мой опекун. Так что некоторые вещи он должен решать без моего участия. К примеру, наш домашний бюджет. Я никогда не оспариваю его решения о том, куда вложить деньги, какие акции купить. Он разбирается в этом лучше, равно как и в политике, и в этом ужасном противостоянии между ним, Дамблдором и Министерством.  
\- Так противостояние все же есть? – переспросил Драко.  
\- Конечно, и идет с переменным успехом. Это не кровавые сражения и не война, это бои перьев и документов, бюрократии и интриг. В данный момент лидирует Том, почти удалось вывести из игры министерство. Сам уже знаешь, как высоко удалось ему протолкнуть твоего отца по карьерной лестнице, - снисходительно улыбнулся Малфою Поттер. – В связи со всем этим я уверен, что Том лучше знает, как обеспечить нашу безопасность.  
\- Рано или поздно все это может превратиться в настоящую войну, - покачал головой Драко.   
\- Очень жаль, но я уверен, что в таком случае Том защитит меня от всего. Да и сам я не так уж плох, как ты думаешь, и кое-что в магии смыслю.  
\- Ты так безоговорочно ему веришь? А если врет он? Что если Лорд не любит тебя? – поинтересовался Драко, прищурившись. Малфой видел пару причин того, почему Волдеморт мог разыгрывать подобный спектакль, и если уж даже он мог, то такой умный человек, как Лорд наверняка представлял их в сотню раз больше. – Вдруг тебя просто используют?   
\- В таком случае, мне нравится, как меня используют, - невесело усмехнулся Гарри. – Но на самом деле, между ним и мной существует ментальная связь, как и в твоем родном мире. Но здесь она намного более глубокая, мы можем чувствовать ложь друг друга. Он меня действительно любит. И от этого иногда только хуже становится.  
Прогулка по Хогсмиду прошла в тишине. Кажется, Драко разбередил в Поттере то ли старые мысли и сомнения, то ли неприятные воспоминания. Вряд ли ситуация, которую Драко застал сейчас, появилась просто и безболезненно. Должно быть, прошло немало времени, прежде чем истинный гриффиндорец Поттер подпустил к себе Тома Реддла и еще больше, прежде чем у них начались интимные отношения. Все не могло быть так просто, как в мире «номер два», но явно проще, чем им предстоит в его родном.   
После Хогсмида они отправились в Лондон, посмотрели на Косой переулок и на маггловский мир. Было больно и сладко видеть, какой могла быть его реальность, если бы Поттер исходного мира выбрал иначе. Что бы не говорил Дамблдор о недостатках, однако же этот мир для Драко был идеален и никто не смог бы переубедить его. Конечно, тут грязнокровки и предатели крови были, на его вкус, слишком уверены в своей безопасности, однако в их мире в своей безопасности никто не был уверен. Да и в реальности «номер один», наверное, тоже.  
В пятницу утром (ему оставалось всего два с половиной дня наслаждаться покоем) Драко обнаружил на своей тумбочке у кровати очень странное письмо. Он развернул пахнущий паленым неподписанный конверт и достал короткую записку, написанную корявым, но узнаваемым почерком Гарри Поттера.   
«Вечно от тебя одни неприятности, хорек. Почему всегда я вынужден спасать мир? Жди в 6. »  
Драко так и не понял, как записка оказалась в слизеринской спальне, из-за отсутствия окон в подземельях совы сюда не залетали, так что всю корреспонденцию зеленый факультет получал во время завтрака. Гарри факт написания послания отрицал.  
\- Эм-м, хорек? – с трудом подавляя хохот, переспросил он. – С чего бы мне тебя так называть?  
\- Хотя тебе подходит, Малфой, - злобно усмехнулся прислушивающийся к их разговору Рон. – Так и будем теперь звать.  
Только тут Драко понял свою ошибку. Прозвище хорек гриффиндорцы дали ему после того, как лжеГрюм на четвертом курсе превратил его в этого зверька. В этом Хогвартсе пост преподавателя защиты уже несколько лет подряд занимал Темный Лорд. На секунду Драко отвлекся на мысль о том, почему с Волдемортом по давней школьной традиции ничего не случилось в конце первого же учебного года, но быстро отмахнулся от лишней информации. Короче говоря, Грюм не мог его превратить в хорька, в этом мире у него не было этой обидной клички. Так что же это означает? Послание ему пришло из другой реальности? От Поттера из другого мира? Но как он мог бы это сделать? И что значит "жди в шесть"? Утра? Вечера? И где: в своей спальне, за обеденным столом, на Астрономической башне? Смысл записки ускользал, и в шесть к Малфою никто не явился ни в тот день, ни в следующий. Ну, а в воскресенье уже пора было прощаться и покидать эту гостеприимную реальность.   
За неделю пребывания в этом мире Драко успел побывать на уроках профессора Реддла и самолично убедиться в том, что два мира подряд твердил ему Гарри. Волдеморт оказался превосходным преподавателем, это явно было его призвание. Хотя стоит признать, что Темный Лорд из него был ничуть не хуже.   
\- Некоторые люди талантливы во всем, - с гордостью глядя на возлюбленного, пояснил ему Поттер. – Но в любом случае таких, как Том, больше нет.   
К слову, подозрения Драко не оправдались, на уроках Гарри и Том совсем не ругались.  
В воскресенье пришла пора прощаться. Они собрались большой компанией за ланчем. Обстановка была немного напряженной. За прошедшие два дня, со времени похода в Хогсмид с Поттером, Драко наконец-то нашел основной минус этой вселенной. Нарцисса и Люциус находились в разводе. Они неплохо держались в тот день, когда разговаривали с ним после прибытия в этот мир, однако за одним столом чувствовали себя неуютно. Родители знали, какой прочный у них брак в других мирах, так что им было просто стыдно перед Драко, что здесь, в мирной и спокойной вселенной, семью сберечь не удалось.   
Ситуацию наследнику Малфоев объяснила Панси. Оказалось, что его мать еще со школы была влюблена в своего двоюродного брата Сириуса. В остальных мирах у них не было шанса сойтись, но здесь, где Блек неожиданно оказался свободен и одинок, Нарцисса не упустила свой шанс. Чистокровные родственники не осудили их связь, в старых темных семьях снисходительно относились к инцесту, так что сейчас даже невооруженным взглядом было видно – бывшая миссис Малфой уже вынашивает под сердцем наследника рода Блек, а то и двух.   
Это было ужасно с точки зрения Драко, но мир от развода родителей не перестал вращаться. С горечью юный Малфой подумал, что в противоположность родителям, от разрыва Поттера и Волдеморта вселенная наоборот могла разрушиться. Золотой мальчик как всегда отличился.   
\- Итак, я надеюсь, ты узнал о нас достаточно, чтобы это помогло твоему миру, - улыбнулся ему Поттер.  
\- Советую после Хогвартса идти учиться на колдопсихолога, - пошутил Том. – Ты наверняка в жизни не выслушивал столько исповедей и не думал обо всех окружающих и их образе мыслей так много.   
\- В основном я думаю о вашем образе мыслей, - честно поделился Драко. – Ну, и о Гарри. После того, как я всю свою жизнь провел в мире, где вы ненавидите друг друга, мне трудно понять, что в других мирах вы друг друга любите.   
\- Мы не ненавидим и в твоей вселенной тоже, - пожал плечами Том, отправляя в рот кусочек бифштекса.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Мы с Гарри проанализировали те воспоминания, что видели у тебя в голове, - усмехнулся ему профессор Реддл, - и пришли к выводу, что не все так безнадежно, как ты думаешь.  
\- Особенно после нашего вмешательства, - подмигнул ему Поттер.   
Драко скептически посмотрел на них, но спорить не стал.   
Провожающие предусмотрительно усадили его на мягкий диван, когда стало приближаться время перемещения, а сами расселись кругом, чтобы не упустить деталей. Они беспокоились о своем Драко.   
\- Хорошо бы и в соседнем мире очнуться на мягком диванчике, - вздохнул Малфой.   
\- Вероятность невысока, - засмеялся Гарри. – До этого ты всегда падал на пол. И всегда это происходило в моем присутствии. Кстати, ты и в этот раз соврешь про потерю памяти? Тебе нужно быть поосторожнее с этой отговоркой.   
\- Буду ориентироваться по обстоятельствам. В вашем мире я просто был изумлен и напуган происходящим, не мог понять, где нахожусь.   
Гарри и Том переглянулись, вспомнив, что увидел Малфой сразу после перемещения и захохотали.   
\- У тебя в этот раз будет еще на восемь часов меньше, - напомнил ему отец, недовольно покосившись на своего Лорда.   
\- Удачи, милый, - поцеловала его напоследок Нарцисса. Именно в тот момент, когда ее губы оторвались от его лба, Драко почувствовал уже знакомое ощущение падения. Вокруг сгустилась тьма… А потом все вокруг залилось потусторонним изумрудным цветом Авада Кедавра.  
\- Хорек – слабак! – услышал Малфой раздраженный голос Гарри. – Нужно еще немного… - голос Избранного затих где-то вдали, оставив Драко одного на несколько мгновений. А потом он пришел в себя.  
Пробуждение было резким и довольно болезненным. Он опять валялся на полу, каменном и холодном. Вокруг бегали и что-то кричали какие-то люди. Тяжелый черный ботинок на высокой подошве безжалостно пнул Драко в бок, а похожий на него коричневый едва не наступил на руку. Малфой был слишком слаб, чтобы подняться самостоятельно, и все они наступали на него, некоторые обходили, другие просто перешагивали.   
\- Тварь! – прошипел знакомый голос. Мальсибер. Раздался звук пощечины, и рядом с Драко беспомощно опустилось другое тело. Это был Поттер, по крайней мере, Драко решил, что юноша, упавший на пол рядом с ним, являлся Поттером. У него не было очков, и зеленые глаза горели даже слишком ярко. В них светилась чистая, ничем не прикрытая ненависть. Его волосы цвета воронова крыла накрыли хозяина словно покрывалом, такими они оказались длинными. Мантия, даже на первый поверхностный взгляд Малфоя была явно из дорогого материала, но ее покрой сообщал слишком много знающему. Разрезы, открытый воротник, ремешки. Мантия, слишком похожая на те, что носят проститутки в Лютном переулке. Наручники, защелкнувшиеся на запястьях Избранного, тоже были плохим знаком. Мальсибер отвесил Поттеру еще одну пощечину, так что его голова беспомощно дернулась в сторону, на щеке появилась царапина от кольца.   
\- Гаденыш, - протянул он и дернул Гарри за волосы, запрокидывая его голову. Тот смотрел на него без малейшего страха, Драко знал, что в его положении так бы не смог. Пожиратель замахнулся еще раз, собираясь ударить, но его руку остановил другой мужчина:  
\- Прекрати.  
\- Что, жалость проснулась, Треверс? – гнусно усмехнулся Мальсибер. – Или хочешь мальчишке в доверие втереться и трахнуть его? Соблазнительный миленький полукровка.   
\- Лорд будет недоволен, если ты измордуешь его потаскуху, - с неприязнью процедил Треверс, не поддаваясь на провокацию. Он сильно дернул Гарри за руки, поднимая его с пола. Поттер болезненно поморщился, но промолчал. – И помогите уже кто-нибудь Малфою.  
Он дернул за цепочку наручников, таща за собой Гарри. Тот неловко запнулся и упал, но Пожиратель не остановился, несколько шагов протащил его за собой, прежде чем Поттеру удалось снова вскочить. Драко невольно обратил внимание на голые ноги гриффиндорца. Тот шел босиком.  
\- Любопытно, что за заклятие использовал наш Золотой мальчик на этот раз? – хихикнул один из Пожирателей, склонившись над Драко. Младший Малфой быстро узнал в нем дядю Рудольфуса. – Похоже на какое-то заклятие обессиливания.   
\- Какая это по счету попытка побега? – поинтересовался Рабастан.  
\- Уже тринадцатая. Этим гриффиндорцы и отличаются от слизеринцев: мы бы уже давно сдались, - ответил с улыбкой старший Лестрандж. – Или убежали.   
\- Хватит трепаться, - буркнул на них Мальсибер, перестав гневным взглядом следить за скрывшимися за поворотом Треверсом и Поттером.  
Лестранджи пожали плечами в ответ на его слова. Рабастан наклонился и подхватил Драко. В глазах наследника Малфоев потемнело, и он потерял сознание.


	7. в которой мы узнаем, что Драко не приспособлен к работе под прикрытием

Драко очнулся в своей комнате, дома. Он сразу понял где находится, хотя из уютного помещения исчезли и приятный родной запах, и многие знакомые вещи. Даже полог с кровати кто-то сорвал для непонятных нужд. Комната лишилась ореола богатства, который обычно витал в ней. Значит, поместье разорено? Малфой тяжело вздохнул. Следовало ожидать чего-то подобного от мира, где Гарри с Лордом не добровольно. Драко вздрогнул от собственной шальной мысли. И потряс головой, будто бы пытаясь вытрясти ее.   
\- Что случилось, Драко? – спросила Нарцисса. Младший Малфой повернул голову и увидел, что она сидит в кресле около кровати, наблюдая за ним в неверном свете свечи. Выглядела мать плохо. Она словно постарела на несколько лет. Несколько морщин появились на лице. На ней была добротная, но давно вышедшая из моды (по крайней мере, в других мирах) мантия. Волосы, обычно убранные в аккуратную прическу, едва ли не стояли дыбом, как у тети Беллы. В глазах склонившейся к постели волшебницы плескалось целое море покорной усталости.   
\- Драко, - опять позвала она, прикасаясь холодной рукой к его щеке.   
\- Нормально, мама, - ответил он, выдавливая из себя слабую улыбку. Он ощущал ужасающую слабость, к которой уже, кажется, начинал привыкать. Малфой сел на постели и посмотрел в сторону окна. На улице было темно. Черные ветви старых деревьев клонились к стеклу, словно монстры из кошмаров. Там, за окном, царствовала ночь. Очевидно, он опять проспал после перемещения несколько часов, восстанавливая силы.   
\- Что с тобой произошло? – опять спросила мать. – Поттер использовал какое-то действительно опасное заклинание?   
\- Нет, - покачал головой Драко. Конечно, можно было свалить все на Поттера, сказать, что заклинание лишило его памяти, но почему-то в очередной раз использовать эту отговорку не хотелось. Опыт в предыдущих мирах показывал, что никто в частичную амнезию не верит. За ней последуют проверки. Попасть под горячую руку местного Лорда было куда опаснее, чем в предыдущих вселенных. Малфой еще не успел как следует изучить эту реальность, но что-то подсказывало, что здесь Волдеморт мало отличался от себя в родном мире Драко. А значит, милосердием не страдал.   
– Мне просто вдруг стало не хорошо. Должно быть, я простыл.   
\- Ты проводил много времени на улице в последнее время, - вздохнула Нарцисса. – Если будет возможность, лучше тебе отлежаться в покое и тепле несколько дней. Я буду просить Лорда о милости.   
Судя по выражению ее лица, она не очень-то верила в то, что ее просьба возымеет успех. Драко еще раз бросил взгляд за окно. Ему хотелось немедленно заняться расследованием, и одновременно с этим он отчаянно трусил. Не хотелось выходить из комнаты, пусть и пугающе изменившейся, но родной и относительно безопасной. Он не был, в конце концов, гриффиндорцем, у него не было желания геройствовать. Драко невольно вспомнил слова Дамблдора из предыдущей вселенной. Стоит ли использовать теорию, чтобы помочь этому, явно терпящему агонию миру? Стоит ли рисковать собой?   
Из кресла раздалось тихое сопение. Повернув голову, наследник Малфоев увидел, что его мать уснула. Она хмурилась во сне, а у ее губ застыли страдальческие складки. Интересно, где сейчас отец? Возможно, в этом мире он сидит в Азкабане? Если бы в его мире вдруг появился путешественник по мирам, способный помочь родителям, друзьям, ему самому, Драко хотел бы, чтобы он сделал все возможное. Но разве это не прерогатива гриффиндорцев - спасать мир? Его не касаются страдания этих людей. Эта Нарцисса не его мать, она чужая, Драко хотел заботиться только о своей.   
Он откинулся на подушки. В любом случае, ночью в доме было нечего разведывать. Нужно было поспать и набраться сил. Он и так знал, что сейчас Поттер, скорей всего, развлекает Лорда. Наверное все же его родной мир был каким-то ненормальным, единственным в мироздании, где эти двое не поддерживали никаких интимных отношений. 

Он проснулся, когда в окно уже заглядывало холодное зимнее солнце. Мать ушла, оставив на столике у постели завтрак и записку. Из нескольких строк, набросанных небрежно на куске пергамента, Малфой понял, что на сегодня он освобожден ото всех заданий Темного Лорда. Драко с благодарностью подумал о том, чего это могло стоить гордой госпоже Малфой. Она ненавидела преклонять колени перед кем-либо. Это освобождение было действительно необходимо, ведь путешественник по мирам даже не знал, что за работу он обычно выполнял. Его быстро бы раскрыли.   
Драко позавтракал и, пережевывая немного черствоватый хлеб, запивая его невкусным кофе, произвел нехитрые подсчеты. Выходило, что этот мир ему предстояло покинуть в три часа дня, в субботу, тогда как занималось уже утро понедельника. Жаль, что времени становилось все меньше, однако он не мог не радоваться, что в этом ужасном мире пробудет всего сто сорок четыре часа.   
Когда Драко одевался, к слову, одежда оставляла желать лучшего, он обратил внимание на метку, растянувшуюся по его левому предплечью. В этом мире он все-таки стал Пожирателем смерти. Малфой провел пальцем по мгновенно откликнувшейся покалыванием татуировке, а затем с тяжелым вздохом потер лоб. Что предпринять, с кем поговорить? Есть ли в этом мире библиотеки, где можно получить нужные сведения? Можно ли выходить из поместья без риска? Возможно, лучше поговорить с матерью, единственным человеком, которому можно доверять? Но можно ли ей доверять в этом мире? Ведь в предыдущем мире она соврала по приказу Лорда, когда говорила с ним в больничном крыле. И как врать остальным целую неделю, не вызывая подозрений?   
Может быть, он встречается здесь с Забини и, неосторожно послав его, раскроет себя? Может быть, он не разговаривает здесь с Панси и, улыбнувшись ей, поведет себя слишком странно для окружающих? Кребб с Гойлом могут быть мертвы в этом мире. Малфой сжал кулаки. Желание остаться в комнате на всю последующую неделю было слишком сильным. Он боялся Лорда, Пожирателей, не знал, кто здесь его союзник…  
Однако сидеть на месте было глупо и нерационально, поэтому Драко распахнул двери комнаты и вышел в коридор. В поместье было тихо, как в могиле. И так же холодно, видимо, в этом мире отопление никого не волновало. В обозримом пространстве не было ни единого человека, ни снизу, ни сверху не раздавалось ни звука. Со стен кто-то снял портреты, так что даже их обычного шепота не было слышно. Драко потерянно посмотрел вокруг и, резко развернувшись, вдруг столкнулся с другим человеком.   
Поттер стоял, прислонившись к стене, в нескольких шагах от него. Гарри сложил руки на груди и одной ногой опирался на стену. Он был бос. Удивительно, как не мерз в таком необременительном наряде. Длинные волосы Поттера были заплетены в небрежную косу. Его шею украшало красивое тяжелое ожерелье, волшебный аналог пояса верности, младший Малфой читал о таком. Поттер не носил очков в этом мире. Он был слишком привлекателен в таком виде. Драко невольно сглотнул.   
Шлюха Темного Лорда. Самая лучшая из всех возможных. Ему было совсем не жаль Поттера. К чему жалость, ведь это выбор Гарри привел к тому, что этот мир оказался в столь плачевном состоянии. Драко уже видел, к чему мог привести иной выбор Поттера. И все же интересно, что произошло здесь? И что они чувствуют здесь?  
Гарри рассматривал его вприщур, словно пытался что-то понять, и неодобрительно поджимал губы. Любой, кто видел когда-нибудь его тетку Петунию, сказал бы, что он подражает ее жестам. Несколько минут они так и стояли молча посреди коридора. Потом Поттер оттолкнулся от стены и, выразительно качая бедрами, приблизился к Малфою.   
\- Как самочувствие? – неприятным тоном поинтересовался он, оживляя тишину старого особняка.   
\- А почему тебя это волнует? – огрызнулся на ехидные интонации Драко. Он невольно сделал шаг назад, когда Гарри подошел слишком близко.   
\- А почему бы и нет?   
Хищной походкой Поттер начал обходить Драко по кругу, и Малфой, как загипнотизированный, поворачивался вокруг своей оси вслед за ним.   
– Ты ни с того ни с сего упал в обморок посреди интересного разговора. И пусть тупые Пожиратели винят меня, я-то знаю, что не причинял тебе никакого вреда. Ха! Если бы дело было во мне, я смылся бы раньше, чем они догадались, что тебе нужна помощь!  
\- Ты был в наручниках, - возразил Малфой.  
\- Наручники бы не удержали меня, - фыркнул Гарри. Он прищурился, останавливаясь.   
\- Почему ты вообще шатаешься по коридорам без охраны? – буркнул Драко. Этот Поттер его пугал. Малфой не знал, чего ждать от человека, которого в некоторых других мирах признают одним из сильнейших волшебников современности, а здесь держат на цепи. Да и вообще, Гарри напоминал змею, которая собирается кинуться на маленького кролика.   
\- Лорд собрал своих шавок и отчалил по делам, - пожал плечами юноша. – В поместье никого нет. Ты же знаешь, в такие дни я могу бродить, где мне вздумается.   
Поттер отвернулся, словно потерял к нему разом весь интерес. Малфой же озадаченно нахмурился. Что-то тут было не так. Разве уходя, не следовало запереть склонного к побегам мальчишку где-нибудь в подвале? Или приковать цепью к постели. Да и вообще, что за блажь оставить его без присмотра? Может, Поттер сбежал, а сейчас просто обманывает его? Но он же не подозревает, что Драко ничего об этом мире не знает! И зачем вообще у его комнаты стоял, чего-то ждал? Да и вообще, похоже, беспокоился.   
\- Поттер, - позвал Малфой, высокомерно растягивая слова. – Зачем ты меня ждал? Какой смысл беспокоиться о здоровье собственного тюремщика?  
\- Разве я беспокоюсь о здоровье тюремщика, Драко? – переспросил Гарри. Он обернулся и теперь смотрел на него насмешливо. – Отвечай!  
\- Ты не смеешь мне приказывать, - рявкнул Малфой. – Ты вообще довольно странно себя ведешь. Где ненависть, где попытки побега?   
\- Это ты ведешь себя странно, - покачал головой Поттер. – Так, будто вообще не понимаешь, что вокруг происходит. А ты ведь и, правда, не понимаешь?  
Они снова молча уставились друг на друга.   
\- Кто ты такой? – наконец поинтересовался Гарри. – И где Драко?   
\- Я Драко, - искренне ответил насторожившийся Малфой. Что он такого сделал, что его раскрыли буквально с полпинка, за какие-то двадцать минут? – С чего ты вообще взял, что я не он?  
\- Послушай себя, - усмехнулся брюнет. – «Я не он». Выдаешь себя с головой. Кто бы тебя сюда не отправил, мог бы и получше озаботиться конспирацией.   
\- Как ты понял? - нахмурился Драко, проматывая в голове их короткую беседу.   
\- Ни один из заданных тобой вопросов Драко Малфой не задал бы, - тихо ответил Поттер. И в следующий момент, совершенно неожиданно, Гарри атаковал его. Драко готов был поклясться, что минуту назад в его руках не было волшебной палочки, но сейчас Гарри уже выкрикивал атакующие заклинания, которые Малфой с удивившей его самого сноровкой отражал. Но их уровни существенно отличались, так что бой не длился и пяти минут, когда Драко упал на пол, а его палочка оказалась в руках Гарри. Поттер поставил ему ногу на грудь и направил свое оружие ему прямо на лоб.  
\- Кто. Ты. Такой, - еще раз повторил он.   
\- Я Драко Малфой, - в отчаянии ответил он, трясясь от страха и непонимания. Откуда у пленника волшебная палочка? Почему тот ведет себя в доме Темного Лорда как хозяин? Почему его так волнует судьба местного Драко?  
\- Кто мог тебя отправить сюда? Дамблдор? Нет смысла! Но кому еще это нужно? – словно для самого себя шептал Гарри. – Проще будет просто посмотреть.  
\- Что? – не понял Драко.  
\- Легилименс, - тихо сказал Поттер. Он смотрел Малфою прямо в глаза. И Драко впервые увидел Гарри, у которого они настолько равнодушные и холодные. В следующее мгновение оба погрузились в хоровод разнообразных воспоминаний. Несколько попыток Малфоя вспомнить уроки по окклюменции провалились под напором чужой воли, так напоминающей яростную волю Волдеморта.   
Пытливый ум скользил от воспоминания к воспоминанию. Детство, знакомство с Поттером, поручение Лорда, отец, отправление в первый мир… Драко чувствовал чужие эмоции: удивление, гнев, удовлетворение, жалость. А потом Поттер покинул его сознание и убрал ногу с его груди.   
\- У нашего Драко с окклюменцией получше, - сказал Гарри, все еще смотря Малфою в глаза. - Так легко мне не удалось бы залезть ему в голову.   
Он помог Драко подняться с пола и отошел.   
\- В нашем мире Драко Малфой двойной агент. Работает на Темного Лорда и Дамблдора. Он бы знал, почему я тут разгуливаю без присмотра, и воспользовался бы шансом передать мне какую-нибудь информацию, - пояснил Гарри, возвращая ему волшебную палочку. – И оставь свои глупые страхи о том, что мы догадаемся о твоих путешествиях. Все, кому нужно, уже об этом знают.   
\- Откуда? – обреченно поинтересовался Драко. Он решительно не понимал, почему во всех мирах его так легко раскрывали. У него что, табличка на груди висит? Может быть, в следующем мире стоит просто сразу пойти к Лорду с повинной? Или к Дамблдору?   
\- Ты еще спал, когда Лорд проверил твой разум, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Он хотел узнать, каким это новеньким заклинанием я тебя огрел. А потом сразу умчался в министерство. Наверное, в отдел Тайн. Попытается выяснить у них информацию о перемещении между мирами. А я-то думал, куда его понесло, - Гарри фыркнул себе под нос, словно раздосадованный кот. - Даже славно, что Сам-Знаешь-Кто проник именно в твой разум, это значит, что о шпионаже нашего Драко он так ничего и не узнает.  
\- Ты можешь врать мне, - скривился Драко. И пояснил на недоумевающий взгляд Гарри. – Про то, что я агент Дамблдора здесь. Мне не верится в это. С какой стати? Я даже не могу проверить твои слова.   
Гарри отмахнулся от него. Он развернулся, направляясь прочь по коридору и отошел на несколько метров, прежде чем сообщил ошарашенному Драко.   
\- Мне все равно, что ты об этом думаешь. Мне-то от тебя ничего не нужно, всю информацию я уже получил.   
\- Я расскажу Темному Лорду, что ты разгуливаешь по дому с волшебной палочкой! – крикнул Драко ему вслед. – Она ведь не твоя. Я хорошо знаю, как она выглядит: одиннадцать дюймов, остролист. Кто-то отдал тебе свою палочку, значит, этот человек предатель, агент Дамблдора.   
\- Расскажи, - засмеялся Поттер, не останавливаясь. – Меня накажут, а чья это палочка все равно не установят.  
Гарри шел быстро, он давно скрылся бы из виду, если бы коридор не был таким длинным. Изрезанный подол мантии развевался за ним, обнажая то один кусок тела, то другой. Этот Поттер тоже обладал каким-то своим, не похожим на прежние характером. Индивидуальностью, сложившейся под воздействием обстоятельств. Он был каким-то неправильным рабом и совсем не производил впечатления несчастного человека.   
\- Но что ты собираешься делать? Бежишь докладывать директору? – спросил Драко, бросаясь следом за ним.  
\- У Дамблдора шпионы и без меня найдутся. Я только что узнал, чем пошантажировать моего Лорда. Я ведь говорю на змеином языке, - Гарри обернулся к Драко и опять засмеялся. – Плевать мне, как ты будешь выпутываться, хорек, но я собираюсь развлекаться.  
\- Поттер, какого… - все еще не понимая, что происходит, Драко бежал за явно свихнувшимся Гарри. Они быстро спустились по первому пролету лестницы, но в этот момент внизу хлопнула дверь, и дом наполнился, наконец, звуками. Зашуршали снимаемые теплые мантии, со звучными хлопками появились услужливые домовики, громко заговорили люди. Поттер резко замер и аккуратно перегнулся через перила.   
\- Черт, - ругнулся он. И неохотно пояснил для Малфоя. – Лорд со свитой вернулся.   
Столь же энергично, как только что спускался, он начал подниматься обратно. Но на этот раз они свернули совсем в другой коридор. Когда-то в этой части менора располагались хозяйские покои, теперь во всех мирах здесь обитал Волдеморт. Поттер положил чужую волшебную палочку на первую попавшуюся, как показалось Драко, полку. Она покатилась, но на пол не упала, а просто исчезла, будто ее и не было. Гарри даже не обернулся. Он остановился лишь у дверей комнаты, в которой ему, очевидно, полагалось находиться.   
\- Что ты ко мне привязался? – зло поинтересовался он у Драко. – Я не твой друг и помогать тебе не собираюсь. Поищи себе в этом мире других союзников!   
Поттер уже захлопнул за собой дверь, а Драко все еще стоял, рассеяно смотря на нее. Однако страшные тяжелые шаги вскоре спугнули его. Малфой поспешил убраться к себе.   
Он долго сидел и обдумывал увиденное и услышанное. Информации было ужасно мало, но все же шел только первый день его пребывания в этом мире. Пока выходило, что Поттер по какой-то причине оказался рабом Темного Лорда. Гарри поддерживает связь с Дамблдором, то есть все еще на светлой стороне. Он предпринял бесчисленное количество попыток убежать, но когда у него действительно есть возможность это сделать, он не уходит. Гарри только притворяется, что хочет сбежать, на самом деле ему нравится здесь находиться. Драко нахмурился, не выдает ли он желаемое за действительное? Может, Малфой-менор окружен какой-то системой чар, так что Поттер просто не мог покинуть территорию в отсутствие Лорда? С другой стороны: только Поттер мог передать директору то, что говорил Волдеморт одного из миров на змеином языке. Но Гарри не спешит доносить эту информацию до старого интригана.   
Драко крутил в уме детали и так, и эдак, пока уже подзабытое жжение не ошпарило предплечье. Он схватился за руку и зашипел от обжигающей боли. Было больно. И обидно. В этот момент он ненавидел самого себя из тех двух миров, где побывал, за то, что у них не было этой проклятой татуировки. Драко поспешил соскочить с кровати, едва жжение поутихло. Лорд желал поговорить с ним. Конечно, о других мирах. Не следовало заставлять повелителя ждать.   
Зал, куда Драко прибыл на зов, был пуст. Когда-то это была столовая, но Темный Лорд все переделал. Из мебели в помещении осталось только удобное кресло на возвышении, где сейчас и восседал повелитель. Он выглядел точно таким же, как Драко привык видеть его в исходном мире: бледная кожа, змеиные черты, красные щелочки-глаза, безгубый рот. Драко не осмелился долго рассматривать хозяина и поспешно преклонил колени, опустив голову.   
Поттер сидел на полу рядом с креслом. На его ноге болтался железный браслет, от которого тянулась цепочка. Другой конец цепочки крепился к массивному кольцу, вмурованному в пол. Драко дважды видел, как в его родном мире таким образом пленяли магглов, позже подвергая их пыткам. В зале было холодно так же, как и во всех остальных помещениях поместья, но Гарри это, казалось, ничуть не беспокоило. Нагини лежала у Лорда на коленях и что-то шипела. Волшебники прислушивались к ее речи, но молчали.   
\- Итак, Драко, - наконец, обратился к нему Лорд. – Я уже знаю, откуда ты прибыл к нам. Это весьма любопытно, но и опасно.   
Драко вздрогнул. Если бы его убили, то он оказался бы в следующем мире, но этот Драко, тело которого он так нагло занял, умер бы по-настоящему. И Малфой боялся боли. Он знал, что такое Круцио хозяина, и не желал снова чувствовать его на себе. Он бросил взгляд на молчащего Поттера, словно надеялся на его защиту, но Гарри смотрел равнодушно. Правильно, он же сказал, что помощи от него ждать не следует.   
\- Не в моих правилах играть честно, - усмехнулся Лорд. – Я обычно не расплачиваюсь за услуги. Но обманывать самого себя мне еще не приходилось, - в его речи было слишком много шипения на вкус Драко. – Я расскажу тебе о нашем мире, чтобы помочь Волдеморту из твоего. Раз уж и другие так делали. Хотя… Не думаю, что это хоть что-то может исправить в вашем.   
Драко с облегчением выдохнул. Да, возможно, это ничем не поможет его миру, но может какие-то детали помогут решить их проблему.   
\- Выбор Поттера, кажется, это ты считаешь точкой отсчета в любом из виденных миров? – тем временем протянул Лорд задумчиво, словно самого Гарри даже не было в помещении. – В этом мире я возродился так же, как в твоем родном. Впрочем, ты уже догадался об этом по моей внешности, верно? – красные глаза внимательно следили за реакцией юного Малфоя. – Я был красив в юности. Любопытно, что если бы эта маленькая тварь любила меня, я был бы красив и сейчас.   
Совершенно неожиданно он схватил Гарри за волосы и сильно приложил головой о подлокотник своего кресла. Из горла Поттера вырвался протестующий стон.   
\- В твоем мире Поттеру удалось сбежать после моего возрождения. В нашем - он не захотел убегать, - Лорд все еще держал своего раба за волосы, но больше не бил его. Они вдруг стали смотреть друг на друга так, что Драко почувствовал себя лишним. Волшебники словно вели между собой немой диалог. – Я не знал, что ты мог сбежать с кладбища в ту ночь, всегда раньше думал, что у тебя не было выбора.   
\- Выбор есть всегда, - ответил Гарри.


	8. в которой Драко получает кое-какие идеи относительно очередного мироустройства

\- Англия практически вся под моей властью, - продолжил рассказывать Лорд после недолгой паузы. – Захватить ее было не слишком-то сложно. Поразительно, как быстро волшебники сдали позиции, лишившись своей надежды, своего Избранного. И еще более поразительно то, что в твоем мире его присутствие обеспечивает мне проигрыши, а его преданность мне в других мирах – гарантирует победу Темной стороне.   
Он задумчиво смотрел на Поттера. И Драко, хотя и старался не смотреть на Повелителя лишний раз, чтобы не провоцировать его гнев, не мог не заметить, что во взгляде Лорда мелькает что-то похожее на разочарование, ожидание и, может быть, тоску?  
\- Конечно, кучка фанатиков с Дамблдором во главе продолжает сопротивление, - сообщил Волдеморт равнодушно, - но Хогвартс уже в моей власти.   
\- Я бы хотел посмотреть… - нерешительно пробормотал Драко.  
\- На то, каков мир под моей властью? – усмехнулся Лорд. – А тебе не кажется, что это будет лишним? Разумеется, та пародия на меня, с которой ты повстречался в предыдущем мире, позволила тебе это, но в первом мире ты такого не получил не так ли?  
\- Вы сказали, что хотите помочь, - тихо сказал Малфой.   
\- Я рассказал, и этого достаточно, - возразил Волдеморт. Драко бросил вопросительный взгляд на Поттера. Тот не отличался послушанием ни в одном из миров, зато в предыдущих двух оказался довольно-таки умен. Путешественнику по мирам требовалась его поддержка или хотя бы подсказка. Может быть, Гарри найдет способ выбраться тайком из поместья и обследовать окружающий мир? Ведь не зря же он так свободно бродит по дому, когда выпадает такая возможность. Однако Поттер выглядел совершенно равнодушным. Он отстраненно потирал ушибленное хозяином место на голове и смотрел куда-то в потолок. Внезапно это покоробило Драко. Гарри не должен был быть таким, для общего блага.   
\- Вы… - вдруг осмелился Малфой, - а что вы думаете о себе из последнего мира, где мне пришлось побывать?   
\- Очевидно, что там я слишком молод и слаб, разве не так? – внимательно посмотрел на него повелитель. Драко боялся и ненавидел внимательный взгляд красных глаз Лорда. Он хотел убежать, сжаться, провалиться сквозь пол, но не чувствовать их давления.   
\- Но там вы счастливы, - почти прошептал Драко. Он чувствовал, как все его тело буквально затекает от страха. И не мог не обратить внимания, что взгляд Поттера на мгновение метнулся к нему, но тут же вернулся обратно к разглядыванию потолка. Однако секунды хватило Драко, чтобы понять – «раб» внимательно слушает разговор, улавливая все нюансы, чтобы позже как-то использовать и, судя по тому, что Драко свидетельствовал ранее, отнюдь не во благо Дамблдору.   
\- Ах, понимаю, - нарочито мягко заметил Темный Лорд. – Теория, которую тебе так настырно внушали в других мирах. Очень милая, но не думаю, что действенная. Любовь делает человека слабым, Драко.   
Он вдруг очень ласково запустил пальцы в волосы сидящего у его ног Гарри, и тот напрягся, ожидая удара. Нежность повелителя всегда была притворством и прелюдией к жестокости. Волдеморт осторожно притянул его к себе. Драко видел лицо Гарри, на котором не выражалось совершенно ничего.  
\- Что, если бы ты любил меня? – спросил Лорд у Поттера, оглаживая его лицо своими длинными, бледными пальцами. – Был бы я счастлив, если бы однажды понял, что больше не нужно бояться твоих побегов и предательства, что ты простишь мне все грехи, что ты единственный…   
\- Спроси у себя, почему ты так боишься моего побега и зачем тебе нужно, чтобы я простил тебе твои грехи, - шепотом отозвался Гарри. Драко ни за что бы не услышал, если бы эхо в зале не разносило слова, словно раскаты грома. Поттер потянулся вперед, совсем немного и аккуратно прикоснулся губами к губам Лорда, тут же отстраняясь. Малфой уже знал эти взгляды, эти жесты, этот разговор только для двоих, когда остальные, кажется, перестают иметь для них значение. Он видел это в других вселенных. И молодому Пожирателю захотелось быстро покинуть залу, чтобы дать им побыть вдвоем, чтобы Поттер мог сотворить свое чудо, превратить Лорда из маньяка в здравомыслящего, могущественного, в меру хитрого и коварного волшебника. Но ведь это невозможно, верно? В этом мире Гарри был рядом с Волдемортом уже полтора года, но тот не становился от этого более вменяемым.   
\- Потому что не собираюсь отдавать тебя Дамблдору, - усмехнулся Лорд и в голосе его зазвучали ледяные нотки. Малфой думал, что Повелитель просто столкнет Гарри со своих колен, но Гарри поспешно и ловко отодвинулся сам, видимо, сказывался опыт.  
\- Я счастлив, - сказал Лорд, вновь обращая внимание на Драко. - У меня есть моя власть. Традиции, за которые я боролся, снова действуют, магглорожденные занимают в этом мире положенное им место, а мой враг на коленях у моего трона. Не думаю, что готов отказаться от всего этого только ради глупого чувства. И не в одном из известных тебе миров не отказался, верно? – зловещим тоном поинтересовался Лорд.  
Драко сглотнул и поспешно кивнул. Как же ему хотелось убежать, заснуть и проснуться в родном мире… Но его исходная вселенная тоже была кошмаром без надежды, где им грозила потеря магии, где Драко нужно было чинить Исчезающий шкаф, где Люциус сидел в Азкабане. Нужно было сделать что-то хоть здесь, чтобы облегчить страдания местному Драко… Нет, Малфои не способны на благотворительность. Нужно было разузнать здесь как можно больше, чтобы не поплатиться за бездействие в родном мире, чтобы выйти в ряды наиболее приближенных Пожирателей, возможно.   
\- Позволено ли мне будет поговорить с Поттером наедине? – попросил Драко.   
\- Рискни, - хохотнул Темный Лорд. – Но помни, что здесь он может в любой момент попытаться убежать, запросто солжет тебе… Ах, у моего мальчика столько недостатков.   
Поттер поморщился на эти слова, но покорно поднялся с пола, когда его цепь оказалась в руках Малфоя. Они молча, под пытливым взглядом Темного Лорда вышли в коридор. Драко на всякий случай действительно оставался настороже, кто знает, чего можно было ждать от этого странного Гарри Поттера: то наглого, то спокойного и покорного, говорящего о ненависти и при этом спокойно прикасающегося к Волдеморту. Драко вдруг замер в крайнем изумлении. Вот! Как он мог этого не заметить еще там в зале?! Темный Лорд одним своим присутствием способен причинять Гарри боль, если испытывает к нему негативные чувства! Шрам-молния на лбу Поттера должен едва ли не кровоточить в этом мире, но они не только сидели рядом друг с другом как ни в чем не бывало, они еще и умудрялись свободно прикасаться друг к другу и ссориться.   
\- Драко! – окликнул Поттер и раздраженно помахал рукой у своего сопровождающего перед носом. – Если будешь витать в облаках, я от тебя убегу, - это прозвучало вполне серьезно, однако у Драко сложилось впечатление, что таким вот способом Гарри шутит. Потому что на самом деле совсем не собирается убегать.   
\- Что ты на меня уставился? – поморщился Поттер.   
\- Вы все-таки любите друг друга? – с сомнением пробормотал Малфой. Гарри изумленно вскинул брови. – Твой шрам, тебе не больно прикасаться…  
\- Ясно, - фыркнул Поттер. – Я видел это в твоих воспоминаниях.   
Он досадливо потер шрам и направился дальше по коридору в сторону комнаты Драко. Тому не оставалось ничего кроме как идти за ним. Да ведь Гарри был совершенно прав – разговор был совершенно точно не коридорный. По пути им встретились несколько волшебников. Они с любопытством косились на них, но не задавали вопросов. Поттер шел мимо них спокойно. Словно бы вовсе не беспокоился насчет того, что они могут причинить ему вред.   
\- Мальсибер ударил тебя… тогда, когда я только прибыл, - задумчиво пробормотал Драко.   
\- За что был жестоко наказан, когда Лорд узнал об этом, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Он не позволяет своим слугам причинять мне вред, но это не значит, что он сам не поднимает на меня руку.   
\- Однако ты все еще жив, - заметил Малфой.   
\- Очевидный вывод.  
\- Ему гораздо проще было бы убить тебя, - пробормотал он. В этот раз резко остановился Поттер. Он обернулся к Малфою и на лице его застыло на редкость хитрое выражение. До комнаты Драко оставалось всего несколько шагов, а коридор был совершенно пуст.   
\- Но он не может убить меня, - сказал Гарри с ухмылкой. – Ты путешествуешь по мирам и поэтому думаешь, что знаешь больше меня, но истина в том, что я понимаю причины, а ты нет.   
\- О чем ты?   
\- У него есть причины более весомые, чем любовь, для того, чтобы сохранить мне жизнь, - пояснил Гарри. – И все мои и его версии, во всех мирах, за исключением, пока что, вашего, знают об этом. Стоит тебе вернуться и обо всем рассказать, как Темный Лорд перестанет охотиться на Гарри Поттера в вашей реальности. Хотя это не значит, что ваш Избранный полюбит его, - Гарри усмехнулся, но улыбка быстро исчезла, сменившись задумчивым выражением. – По крайней мере, я надеюсь на это.   
\- Пророчество! – озаренный идеей, выпалил Драко.   
\- Пророчество? – нахмурился Гарри, но тут же отмахнулся. – Оно не имеет значения.  
Поттер вошел в комнату Драко, сразу же по-хозяйски устроившись в кресле у стола. Ему не пришло в голову оглядеться или выглянуть в окно, чтобы ознакомиться с обстановкой. Конечно, Гарри вообще вел себя в поместье, будто бы находился у себя дома. В конце концов, он, видимо, жил здесь на протяжении двух лет, так что это место и в самом деле могло стать для него домом. Но так беспечно и уверенно можно заходить только в помещение, в котором действительно часто бываешь. А что этому полукровке делать в комнате наследника Малфоев? Даже если вспомнить возмутительное заявление Гарри, что Драко работает на Дамблдора, сам-то Поттер, судя по его поведению, с директором был не совсем на одной стороне.   
\- Мы друзья, - понял Драко. Он не знал, почему откровения для него вдруг последовали одно за другим - возможно, Поттер после разговора с Лордом начал вести себя несколько беспечнее, поэтому многое стало понятно по его поведению.   
\- С чего ты взял?   
\- Ты свободно ведешь себя в этой комнате и называешь меня по имени, - с высокомерной ухмылкой заявил Малфой. Он был уверен, что загнал Поттера в угол.   
\- Я часто бываю в этой комнате, мы много разговариваем, но не ошибайся, никогда я не назвал бы наши отношения дружескими, - пожал он плечами в ответ. Поттер нагнулся и поскреб сидение кресла с внутренней стороны. К удивлению Малфоя, он достал пачку плохоньких маггловских сигарет. Гарри вынул одну и засунул ее в рот, вопросительно взглянув на Драко. На мгновение путешественник по мирам замялся, а потом понял, что у его собеседника нет волшебной палочки.  
Драко взмахнул своей и поднес огонек к концу сигареты. Поттер прикурил и расслабленно откинулся в кресле. Драко отпустил, наконец, цепь, за которую держал его, и уселся на постели.   
\- Просто мы одиноки, и нам больше не с кем поговорить, - продолжил Гарри после паузы. – Мы единственные подростки в этом доме.   
\- А где Панси, Винс…  
\- Все в Хогвартсе, чистокровные, по крайней мере. Где мои друзья я не знаю, и рад этому. Не хочу, чтобы Лорд, покопавшись в моей голове, нашел базу Ордена Феникса, - Гарри пододвинул к себе какую-то плошку со стола и стряхнул пепел. – Мы с тобой оба в дерьмовом положении. То есть я и Драко этого мира. Ты поддерживаешь идеи Темного Лорда, ты чистокровный, ты хозяин богатого поместья, и в то же время ты никто в иерархии повелителя, многие считают тебя бесполезным балластом.  
\- В моем мире так же, - с горечью усмехнулся Драко. – Однако отец защищал меня, пока не попал в Азкабан.   
\- Люциус мертв в нашем мире, - холодно сообщил Гарри, заставив Драко вздрогнуть и податься вперед. Он едва не упал с кровати от резкого движения и почувствовал, как все внутри сковывает ужасом. Это просто не могло быть правдой! Путешествуя по мирам, Драко видел своего отца и сильным, и опасным, и могущественным, и слабым, нуждающимся в поддержке, даже брошенным Нарциссой! Но смерть…  
\- Не может быть!  
\- Так и есть. Лорд убил его, наказал за плохо выполненное задание, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Люциусу твоего мира еще повезло! Теперь понимаешь, насколько плохо твое положение здесь?  
\- Да, - сглотнул Драко. – А еще понимаю, почему я начал работать на Дамблдора. Никогда не простил бы смерть отца.   
\- В отличие от меня из других миров, не так ли? – невесело засмеялся Поттер. Он закинул ногу на ногу, привлекая внимание собеседника к своим коленям и замысловатым браслетам на лодыжках. Гарри усмехнулся, когда заметил направление его взгляда. – Даже не думай, каждая из этих безделушек на мне – древний артефакт или заколдованная хозяином вещь, которая с успехом мешает мне убежать из поместья или изменить ему. Однажды я попытался поцеловаться с другим мужчиной, ожерелье меня едва не удавило.  
\- Я и не думал об этом! – возмущенно откликнулся Драко, краснея. Поттер лишь вскинул брови. – Оставим эту тему, - отвернулся Малфой, пытаясь успокоиться. – Лучше еще расскажи о вашем мире. Как Лорд может прикасаться к тебе так, что вы не испытываете боли?   
\- Я не знаю, - покачал головой Поттер. Он затушил сигарету и задумчиво глянул в окно. – Он сам как-то справился с этим, хотя мог бы и не прилагать усилий, ему нравится делать мне больно.   
\- Я так не думаю, - осторожно заметил Драко. И прежде, чем Гарри возразил, спросил. – Ты знаешь пророчество?   
\- Далось же тебе это пророчество, - хмыкнул Поттер. – Во всех мирах о нем спрашиваешь, смирись, что никто тебе его не расскажет. Я знаю его содержание. Дамблдор рассказал мне.   
\- Как ты общаешься с ним? – недоуменно нахмурился Малфой. – Через меня?  
\- Это один из способов, - уклончиво ответил Поттер.   
Драко раздраженно сжал кулаки. Гарри вроде и отвечал на его вопросы, но все время умудрялся увести разговор в сторону. Или дать не полный ответ. Поттер с самой первой их встречи в этом мире, с тех пор, как понял, кто такой Драко, отказался помогать ему, что сейчас усердно демонстрировал.  
\- Не понимаю, на чьей стороне ты играешь? – наконец выдохнул Малфой.   
\- А на чьей я могу быть? – усмехнулся Гарри.   
\- На стороне Дамблдора, но не похоже, или на стороне Лорда, и опять же…   
\- Драко, - вздохнул Поттер. – Я уже почти два года тут живу. Знаешь, что сказал Дамблдор, когда мне впервые удалось связаться с ним? «Потерпи, мой мальчик, постарайся как можно больше узнать о Волдеморте». А знаешь, какие новости принес мне ты? Директор, этот старый ублюдок, ждет, пока хозяин убьет меня. Я потерял доверие к Дамблдору давным-давно, но теперь-то я точно знаю, что живым и относительно здоровым я нужен только Лорду.  
\- Значит, ты на стороне Лорда? – кивнул Драко. Он не был удивлен. В конце концов, в двух мирах Гарри Поттер предпочитал любить Волдеморта несмотря на боль, ненависть, страх и печальное прошлое. Если здесь тоже есть что-то подобное, то Гарри можно понять и простить.  
\- Какая чушь! – оборвал его мысли Поттер. – Ты сам говоришь, что не так-то просто простить смерть отца.   
\- В других мирах простил, - справедливо заметил Малфой.   
\- А здесь не прощу, - отрезал Гарри. Он с интересом глянул на Драко, а потом странным тоном продолжил. – В предыдущих двух мирах ты видел романтику в наших отношениях. В своем – ненависть. В этом – только ложь. Хочешь взглянуть, как все начиналось? Почему я никогда не буду на его стороне?   
Драко, завороженный его шальным взглядом, лишь кивнул. У них не было Омута памяти, так что Поттер просто расслабился и понизил свои ментальные щиты. Драко не часто приходилось прежде использовать заклинание Легилименс, однако он сосредоточился и ворвался в мысли другого человека. Он видел, как Поттер поморщился, а в следующий момент перед внутренним оком Малфоя замелькали картинки прошлого Гарри. Драко увидел себя маленького, протягивающего руку в надежде на дружбу в том самом купе Хогвартс-экспресса, увидел Тайную комнату и мертвого василиска, а потом воля Гарри подхватила его и, словно котенка за шкирку, швырнула к нужному воспоминанию.   
Малфой оказался в просторной, странно знакомой комнате. Минуту он хмурился, вспоминая, а потом понял, что это спальня отца, которую Темный Лорд занял сразу после своего воскрешения. Она была темной и холодной, совсем не такой, какой была, пока Люциус жил в ней. Помимо самого Драко, в комнате были двое. Гарри худой, выглядящий совсем крохотным, сидел в углу, прижимая колени к груди, а руками закрывая голову. Его волосы висели сосульками, видимо, от скопившейся на них грязи. Он был завернут в какое-то жалкое подобие мантии. Гарри то и дело всхлипывал, явно подавляя рвущиеся наружу рыдания. Драко подумал, что ему, должно быть, лишь недавно исполнилось пятнадцать. По крайней мере, Малфою так показалось. Значит, Поттер находился в плену уже пару месяцев. Волдеморт стоял над ним, рассматривая с каким-то непонятным выражением лица.   
\- Ты такой непослушный ребенок, Гарри, - наконец произнес он с издевательской лаской. Поттер затих и убрал руки, открывая взору Малфоя свое распухшее от слез и побоев лицо. – Разве я не объяснял, как ты должен себя вести?   
Поттер молчал. Он не смотрел на Лорда, хотя в этом не было и смысла, ведь Гарри сидел без очков. Волдеморт резко наклонился и схватил его за подбородок, заставляя все же смотреть себе в глаза.   
\- Ты будешь ласковым со мной, Поттер, - прошипел он. – Будешь угождать мне, потому что иначе я отправлю тебя вниз, к моим верным Пожирателям, чтобы они могли как следует поразвлечься. И уж поверь мне, они не будут с тобой так нежны, как я.   
Гарри медленно встал. Тряпка, что прикрывала его тело, упала, открывая Драко ужасающий вид. Поттера явно долго и со вкусом стегали то ли кнутом, то ли ремнем. Красные следы испещряли спину. То там, то здесь на теле виднелись следы укусов. Должно быть, Темный Лорд как-то по-своему понимал слово нежность. И все же просил ее. Гарри на секунду, казалось, задумался над своим ответом. В духе отважного гриффиндорца было бы плюнуть садисту в глаза, попытаться ударить… Но Гарри вдруг закинул руки ему на плечи, притягивая к себе. Он провел языком по подбородку Лорда так искушающее томно и соблазнительно, что Волдеморт как-то предвкушающее сглотнул. Его руки сомкнулись на поясе Поттера.   
Драко решил, что вот сейчас для Гарри самое время оттолкнуть врага и посмеяться над ним и его желаниями. Но Поттер не сделал этого. Он поднялся на цыпочки и прошелся влажными поцелуями по скуле Лорда до самого уха, где на несколько секунд заключил в плен своего горячего рта его мочку.   
\- Я буду ласковым, - выдохнул он тихо, так что Драко с трудом разобрал. – Я доставлю тебе наслаждение. Но всегда помни, какой ценой тебе это досталось. Я не по доброй воле с тобой. Я не люблю тебя. Ты меня заставил.   
\- Не слишком-то страшная угроза, - холодно рассмеялся Темный Лорд. Конечно, для него чувства не имели значения.   
Драко готов был поклясться, что в воздухе этой комнаты пахло отчаянием и похотью, но никак ни любовью и страхом.   
Его выкинуло из чужой памяти неожиданно. Пытаясь защититься от внезапной боли, Драко схватился за голову. Лишь несколько минут спустя он пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри. Тот терзал пальцами новую сигарету.   
\- Я делаю это только для того, чтобы жить и когда-нибудь отомстить ему, - уверенно сказал он.   
\- А он делает это, потому что хочет тебя, - спокойно резюмировал Малфой в ответ.


	9. в которой Долохов рассказывает правду о Поттере, но до Драко плохо доходит

Утром следующего дня Поттер заявился к Драко в комнату прилично одетым и с завтраком. Он бесцеремонно разбудил Малфоя, открыв окно. В помещение сразу же хлынул морозный зимний воздух, мгновенно согнав сон. Драко не спал полночи, раздумывая над тем, что успел увидеть и услышать здесь. Выводы были неутешительными. Ему, скорей всего, ничего не грозило пока что, однако в плане информации для помощи родному миру рассчитывать было не на что. Но он же думал так почти каждый раз, и это не помешало ему узнать много нового. Сидеть безропотно в своей комнате целую неделю не хотелось, помогать этому миру было страшно, разведывать – опасно.   
Строго говоря, резонов помогать местным, кроме мутных личных переживаний, у Драко по-прежнему не было. Речи Дамблдора его мало впечатлили. Тот, небось, сидел в тишине и безопасности в своем кабине, пил с Поттером чай и понятия не имел, что значит стоять на коленях перед намного более могущественным волшебником, осознавая собственную беспомощность. Местным самим следовало разбираться со своими проблемами, даже если Драко пришел к ним, ища помощи. У них хотя бы оставалась их магия.   
\- Что случилось? И почему ты один? – поинтересовался он у Избранного, разлепляя глаза. Поттер со своим странным недорабством уже начинал раздражать. Драко представил, как Гарри и Лорд просыпаются утром в одной постели, вяло переругиваются, словно старая супружеская парочка, и неохотно начинают играть перед посторонними и самими собой свои роли. Темный Лорд при этом был беспощадным хозяином, а Поттер строптивым рабом, который ищет способ убежать в перерывах между шпионажем. На самом деле они давно привыкли друг к другу и вынашивали коварные планы исключительно по привычке.   
\- Скажи мне спасибо, - ухмыльнулся Поттер, сдергивая с Драко покрывало. – Мы с тобой идем в Косой переулок.   
\- Что? – удивился Драко, резко садясь в постели.   
\- Быстрее одевайся и завтракай, - ответил Гарри. – Нас будет сопровождать Долохов, а он не любит ждать. Ну же! Малфой! Я не выходил из чертового особняка больше года! Не вздумай обломать мне прогулку! Собирайся скорее! – заголосил он вдруг, запрыгнув на постель и принимаясь выталкивать Драко из нее. Малфой, озадаченный подобной фамильярностью (если он и готов был пустить в свою постель какого-нибудь парня, хотя ему прежде не приходилось этого делать, то явно не для того, что бы тот прыгал на матрасе и сдергивал одеяло), и не собирался спорить. Он послушно вылез из-под одеяла и отправился умываться.   
Интересно, как Гарри удалось добиться экскурсии? Драко не хотел знать подробности, но был не против услышать аргументы. Поттера не выпускали из особняка, но он смог все же добиться прогулки всего за одну ночь, использовав появление Драко как предлог. Хотя Малфой и без его сопровождения смог бы прогуляться. Впрочем, Долохов не самая приятная компания.   
\- Мне самому ужасно любопытно посмотреть, что там снаружи, - возбужденно тараторил Гарри. Малфой остановился на полпути к ванной. Приличная одежда словно сделала Поттера мягче, в голосе уже не слышалось вчерашних злых ноток.   
\- Ты что, совсем не рассматриваешь это как возможность убежать? – удивился Драко.   
\- Спятил, что ли? – фыркнул в ответ Гарри. – Куда я побегу-то?   
\- К Дамблдору.  
\- Ну да! Старик ждет не дождется, когда я помру! – отмахнулся Поттер. – Если я отправлюсь к нему, то окажется делом времени, когда он отправит меня под вражеский огонь.  
Малфой не понимал, откуда растут корни у подобной уверенности. Что такого Волдеморт первого мира мог нашептать ему на змеином языке, что свернуло и без того нетвердые поттеровские ориентиры?   
\- К друзьям, - предложил Драко.  
\- Как будто я знаю, где они. Да и вообще, все мои друзья, наверное, на стороне Дамблдора, - усмехнулся Гарри. – В любом случае, они не могли бы защитить меня.  
\- Значит, лучше остаться здесь? Страдания, избиения и тому подобное?   
Гарри на секунду замешкался, а потом пожал плечами. Драко показалось, что ему удалось сбить с Поттера хорошее настроение.  
\- Я все еще жив, не голодаю, особо не мерзну. А сегодня вообще иду гулять в Косой переулок. Не сказал бы, что мне живется так же хорошо, как Белле или Долохову, но не намного хуже, чем прочим Пожирателям. Детство у меня, в отличие от твоего, не сахаром посыпано. Лишний синяк меня мало пугает.   
\- Значит, полное смирение и никакой борьбы за себя.  
\- Я не назвал бы свое поведение полным смирением, - возразил Гарри, задумчиво. Драко мысленно с ним согласился.   
\- Знаешь… Гарри Поттер из нашего мира беспокоился об остальных.   
\- И что же я могу для них сделать, даже если сбегу? – язвительно поинтересовался Гарри. – Сражаться с Волдемортом? Я похож на сумасшедшего? Поверь, я не настолько безумен, как мои родители. Трижды бросили вызов… бла-бла-бла… как будто терпеть его полтора года легче. Поднимайся, мы идем гулять, - он пнул Драко, и тот поспешил в туалетную комнату.  
Пока справлял нужду и плескал на лицо холодную воду, Драко снова думал о Гарри. Пожалуй, сегодня, успокоившись, в хорошем настроении, больше всего он напоминал Поттера из первого мира, где Малфой оказался. Там тоже были эгоизм и мазохизм, правда, Гарри там не отрицал своих чувств и делал жизнь для всех окружающих легче хотя бы этим. Стал бы Волдеморт этого мира мягче, если бы Поттер перестал напоминать ему о своей нелюбви? Хотелось верить в это.   
Когда Драко закончил одеваться, он не нашел Гарри в своей спальне. Малфой решил выйти в холл и посмотреть, нет ли его там. По дороге никто не встретился. Поместье словно вымерло, да и вообще производило впечатление давно заброшенного места. Будто со смертью Люциуса в доме закончилась вся магия. Драко понял, что не видел пока ни одного домовика. Конечно, хорошего слугу и не должно быть видно, но вот результаты его деятельности все же хотелось бы лицезреть. Впрочем, еду ведь кто-то готовил.  
Поттер стоял внизу у самых дверей и нетерпеливо притопывал. На нем была нормальная мантия, поверх которой он накинул теплую куртку. Рядом стоял хмурый Долохов. По огромному холлу разносился его голос:   
\- Не вздумай даже на шаг от меня отойти, - говорил он. – Если я увижу, что ты делаешь что-то подозрительное, то немедленно оглушу тебя, и мы отправимся обратно.   
\- Не собираюсь я убегать, - отмахивался от него Поттер, даже не глядя на своего сопровождающего. Он вскинул голову и увидел Малфоя, спускающегося по лестнице. – Давай скорей!   
\- Мы не можем воспользоваться порталом или камином? Зачем выходить на улицу? – удивился Драко.  
\- Все камины заблокированы, а порталы не работают в пределах поместья, - сообщил Гарри. – В целях безопасности, конечно. Чтобы я не сбежал или кто-то лишний здесь не появился.   
\- Ясно, - кисло кивнул Драко.   
Долохов сухо кивнул ему, когда он спустился и повторил:  
\- Вы оба не должны от меня отходить. Малфой, если Поттер сбежит, у нас с тобой будут огромные проблемы.   
\- Понял, - подтвердил Драко. Гарри скривился, но пошел первым. Он дернул двери на себя и тут же отдернул руки, вскрикнув. Долохов засмеялся. Поттер затряс руками в воздухе. Антонин спокойно прошел мимо разозленного подростка и сам открыл двери.   
\- Что это было? – удивился Драко.  
\- Все чертово поместье зачаровано, чтобы я сидел тут, словно Рапунцель в башне, - огрызнулся Гарри. Он поморщился, спрятал руки в карманы и последовал за Пожирателем. Драко шел последним. Он шагнул на свежий воздух и огляделся. Малфой уже видел из окна, во что превратился их когда-то уютный, чистый двор. Больше никто не ухаживал за травой, и она росла как ей заблагорассудится. Из фонтанов не били струи воды. Кусты потеряли форму. Белые дорожки потемнели. Роскошный в прошлом сад выглядел откровенно жалко.   
\- У Рапунцель была коса, - сказал Долохов.  
\- Рано или поздно у меня тоже будет, - фыркнул Гарри и с отвращением дернул себя за длинный черный хвост, в который убрал волосы. Он шел, казалось бы, спокойно, но Драко не мог не заметить, как лихорадочно блестят его глаза. Вся походка словно пружинила от нетерпения. Малфой попытался представить, каково было прожить в поместье полтора года, не покидая его. В окружении врагов. Поттер на секунду обернулся к нему, подмигнул, потом оглядел окна с торжеством и со смехом помахал рукой в их сторону.   
Внезапно Драко стало страшно. Гарри ведь на самом деле не собирается бежать? Куда он может деться, если не лжет и в самом деле опасается Дамблдора и своих друзей? Каких еще союзников он мог найти? Где его крестный? У Малфоя даже сомнений не возникло в том, что этот Поттер не станет переживать за их с Долоховым судьбу. Если будет выгодно – Гарри убежит, бросит их на произвол Волдеморта.  
Приближалась кованая решетка, ограждающая поместье от остального мира. Чем ближе к ней они подходили, тем страшней становилось Драко. Честно говоря, помимо поттеровского побега, он боялся увидеть, во что превратился мир. Долохов снял замок с ворот, Поттер предусмотрительно ему под руки не совался.  
\- Может, его связать? – предложил Драко тихо.   
Гарри развернулся и уставился на Малфоя с удивлением.  
\- Ты не охамел ли? – уточнил Поттер. Долохов мрачно усмехнулся.   
\- Да, давай проведем Мальчика-Который-Выжил связанным по Косому переулку. Общественность будет в восторге.   
Драко озадаченно посмотрел на него.  
\- Я думал, волшебный мир полностью захвачен Темным Лордом, - пробормотал он, а потом вспомнил, что не следует говорить так, будто ему ничего не известно об окружающем. Но Долохов совсем не удивился его словам. Видимо, Темный Лорд просветил его о целях их сегодняшней прогулки.  
\- Людям свойственно обманывать самих себя, - усмехнулся Пожиратель. – Пока в министерстве сидит подставной министр, а аресты совершают люди в аврорской форме – все вроде бы в порядке.  
\- И где они думают я? – с интересом спросил Гарри, прислушивающийся к их беседе.   
\- Каждый придумывает в меру своей фантазии, полагаю, - равнодушно сообщил Долохов. Драко только покачал головой. Он был уже достаточно взрослым и опытным, чтобы понимать, о чем говорит Антонин. Волшебники становились удивительно близорукими, пока враги не трогали их близких. Это было одновременно и по-человечески понятно, и отвратительно.   
\- Почему вы так дружелюбно общаетесь? – спросил Малфой у Гарри и Долохова. – Пару дней назад я видел, как Мальсибьер отвесил тебе пощечину, а Треверс тащил по полу едва ли не за шкирку.   
\- Вообще-то Темный Лорд не любит, когда мне причиняют вред, я же говорил тебе, - пожал плечами Гарри. Долохов остановил их жестом и достал из кармана серебряную ложку-портал.   
\- Если побудешь здесь подольше, поймешь, что с Поттером лучше дружить, - усмехнулся Антонин. Он посмотрел на Гарри с небольшой долей восхищения, смешанного с презрением. – Те, кто поглупее, могут сколько угодно бить его и наслаждаться своей маленькой властью.  
\- А что? У него здесь открылись какие-то неведомые таланты к плетению интриг и мести? – усмехнулся Драко. Он успел убедиться, что Гарри не глуп. Возможно, в родном мире Драко Поттер был наивен и доверчив, но не туп.   
\- Эй, может хватит говорить обо мне так, будто меня здесь нет? – раздраженно фыркнул Гарри и дернул Долохова за рукав.   
\- Его главный талант в умении приспосабливаться, - ответил Малфою Долохов. – Пытки? Он привыкнет. Унижения? Очень скоро станет к ним равнодушен. Голод? Его желудок уже с детства к этому приспособлен. Поттер освоился в поместье, кажется, быстрее, чем Темный Лорд позволил ему выходить из комнаты. Сколько ему понадобилось времени, чтобы научиться получать наслаждение от общения с нашим господином?   
\- Вы же не надеетесь, что я отвечу на этот вопрос? – пробурчал Гарри, но никто не обратил на него внимания.   
Драко кивнул Долохову. Старый Пожиратель был прав. Малфою не приходило это в голову прежде. Виновато ли в этом трудное детство или еще что, но Гарри действительно готов был смириться со многим. Взять хоть общение с друзьями: если они ссорились с ним, Поттер не шел мириться, но если те прибегали к нему, поджав хвост – принимал, распахнув объятия. Гарри всегда подстраивался под обстоятельства. Наверное, поэтому в первом мире заставил себя любить Темного Лорда, когда тот приказал ему делить с собой постель. Может быть, поэтому крутил роман с профессором Реддлом, позволяя ему контролировать едва ли не каждый шаг, казалось бы, свободной жизни. Другой взбунтовался бы, но Поттер умел наслаждаться такой жизнью, какая у него была.  
\- Только представь, насколько это может быть опасно, - сказал Долохов. – Он будет жить при Волдеморте еще год, два, три, может, больше, пока не надоест. А Лорду, поверь, я знаю его с двадцати лет, не надоест. Какое влияние он сможет оказывать на хозяина со временем?   
Драко сглотнул. Поттер молчал и вприщур смотрел на Долохова.   
\- Время, хватайте ложку, - сказал Антонин. Драко покорно схватил ее, впечатленный словами Пожирателя. Гарри последовал его примеру. В следующий момент волшебство подхватило их. У Малфоя закружилась голова, и он едва не потерял равновесие в конце пути. Драко едва устоял на ногах. Поттер же с непривычки чуть не упал, но Долохов невозмутимо поймал его.  
Гарри и Драко огляделись. Они оказались на чуть припорошенной снегом пустой улице. Драко сразу узнал Косой переулок, но он никогда не видел, чтобы здесь было так малолюдно и тихо. Поттер, казалось, тоже был поражен.  
\- Идемте, - нарушил тишину Антонин. Парни покорно подались вслед за ним.   
Многие лавки были открыты, но люди не спешили покупать что-то. Пару раз они видели, как из той или иной двери выходит человек. Тот отводил взгляд от Долохова и спешил отойти из их поля зрения. Кафе Фортескью оказалось закрыто, так же, как и несколько других магазинчиков. Страшно было заговорить и нарушить тишину улицы.   
Не было здесь никакой общественности, которую мог напугать связанный Гарри Поттер.  
\- Мы можем что-нибудь купить? – уточнил Гарри. – Мне очень надо.  
\- Что тебе нужно? – нахмурился Долохов.   
\- Что-нибудь, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Свиток пергамента, рог двурога, книгу.   
Долохов задумался.   
\- Можем купить тебе мантию, - наконец предложил он. – Это кажется достаточно безопасным.   
Гарри кивнул. Они отправились в магазин мадам Малкин. Колокольчик известил женщину об их появлении. Драко вдруг вспомнил первую встречу с Гарри. В этом самом магазинчике. Он все время болтал, а Поттер тихо и неохотно отвечал.   
\- Эй, Гарри, - спросил Малфой, когда мадам Малкин, причитая и улыбаясь Избранному почти сквозь слезы, поставила Поттера на скамеечку. Гарри улыбался ей в ответ и шутил. Вряд ли он заботился о чувствах этой женщины, сочувствовал ей и ее страхам. Она, как и многие другие, ничего не сделала, чтобы помочь четырнадцатилетнему мальчику спастись от Темного Лорда. Скорей всего, Поттер не хотел портить себе веселье ее слезами. – Скажи, ты знал, кто я такой в нашу первую встречу?  
\- Что? – нахмурился Гарри. – У тебя шрам на лбу? Даже если бы я в тот день знал о твоей семье - а я не знал - как я должен был понять, что ты Малфой?  
\- То есть ты не был неприветлив из-за моей семьи? – уточнил Драко.  
\- Глупый вопрос, - фыркнул Гарри. – Я даже не знал тогда о Пожирателях смерти. Просто это был мой первый день в волшебном мире, ты начал говорить о странных вещах, я засмущался. Ты напомнил мне моего кузена Дадли и, честно, мне уже было все равно, кто твои родители.   
\- Но в мире, где я оказался первоначально, ты простил меня в поезде, - справедливо возразил Драко.   
\- Вот и спрашивал бы у того Поттера, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Я и на секунду не задумался, когда выбирал между тобой и Роном. Хотя теперь готов признать, что Уизли в некоторых вопросах чистокровности снобы не менее Малфоев.   
\- Вам обязательно обсуждать все это при мне? – скривился Долохов. Он уселся в кресло в углу и смотрел в окно. Мадам Малкин уже измерила Гарри и теперь скрылась в подсобном помещении, чтобы выбрать ему подходящую мантию.   
\- Тебе не обязательно здесь сидеть, можешь прогуляться, - огрызнулся Поттер. Долохов строго глянул на него, и Гарри притих. Вдруг звякнул колокольчик, и в магазинчик вбежали две девушки. Они мгновенно перестали улыбаться друг другу, когда увидели Долохова.   
\- Ой, Кэти! Привет! – радостно поприветствовал одну из них Поттер. – Давно не виделись.   
Малфой пригляделся и узнал Кэти Белл – бывшую охотницу гриффиндорской сборной по квиддичу.  
\- Гарри! – воскликнула она. – Рада тебя видеть! Как дела?   
\- Здорово, - кивнул ей Гарри. – Живу в поместье Малфоев, развлекаю Темного Лорда по мере сил. Вот решили с Драко по магазинам сегодня прошвырнуться, - небрежно сообщил ей Поттер. Услышав такой тон, никто не заподозрил бы его в неискренности. Малфой ошарашено посмотрел на него. Кэти и ее подружка выглядели действительно шокированными этими словами и явно понятия не имели, что можно сказать в ответ. – А ты где после школы пристроилась? – уточнил Гарри.  
\- Я… еще учусь, - выдавила она из себя. – На седьмом курсе. Каникулы просто.   
\- А, я забыл, - кивнул Гарри. – Так быстро время летит, совсем со счету сбился. Как там в школе?  
\- Нормально, - ответила она, внезапно опустив взгляд. – Только один факультет остался – Слизерин. Директором стал профессор Снейп.   
\- Да, слышал об этом, - улыбнулся ей Поттер. – А как там Рон и Гермиона?   
\- Магглокровки больше в Хогвартсе не учатся, - понизив голос, сообщила подружка Кэти. – Я слышала, некоторым удалось бежать из Англии, а другие в Азкабане.   
\- Чего-то подобного стоило ожидать, - легкомысленно заявил Гарри.  
\- И все? – спросил Драко. – Вся реакция?  
Гарри бросил на него странный взгляд.  
\- Эй, Белл, а как там Панси и Крэбб с Гойлом?   
\- Они в Инспекционной дружине, - сказала Кэти, пугливо глянув на Малфоя. Он был младше и когда-то они играли друг против друга в квиддич. Можно было позволить себе подразнить отпрыска дома Малфоев. Но теперь Драко был Пожирателем смерти.   
\- Что это такое? – удивился Гарри.  
\- Как при Амбридж, что ли? – спросил Драко, но ни Кэти, ни Гарри не знали, кто такая Амбридж и не были знакомы с порядками, которые она ввела в Хогвартсе, когда Драко учился на пятом курсе, и вопрос был замят. Малфой успокоился еще одним подтверждением, что его друзья как минимум живы и относительно здоровы.  
Мадам Малкин вынесла из подсобки мантию для Гарри и с улыбкой посмотрела на новых посетительниц.   
\- Идем, - велел Долохов, поднимаясь со своего места и отдавая Малкин деньги. Поттер забрал покупку и помахал напоследок девушкам. Они вышли на улицу и прошли немного по все такому же тихому переулку.   
\- Даже не верится, что в Хогвартсе сейчас каникулы, - пробормотал Поттер. – Интересно, а в Хогсмиде так же безлюдно?  
\- Туда мы не пойдем, - отрезал Долохов. Гарри просто пожал плечами.  
\- Зачем ты так себя вел с Белл? – спросил Драко у Поттера после паузы.   
\- А что я должен был сказать? Что живу в штабе Ордена Феникса, продолжаю бороться за магический мир и поэтому разгуливаю везде вместе с Малфоем и Долоховым? Или рассказать им, как я «развлекаю» Темного Лорда? Поплакаться им в дубленки? Так ты хотел?   
\- Нет, - поджал губы Драко. – Но можно было придумать что-то получше.  
\- Может, мне хотелось, чтобы она разнесла слухи, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Пусть люди знают.  
\- Так они узнают только что ты предатель, - возразил Драко.   
\- Ну, может, от этого кому-то станет легче, - сказал Поттер. Он запрокинул голову, глядя на едва видимое среди туч солнце. – А может, они, наконец, перестанут сидеть и ждать, когда их спасет явленное мною чудо.


	10. в которой Драко становится жертвой коварного похищения

Драко проснулся от кошмара, когда чья-то теплая рука сжала его ладонь. Он разлепил веки и непонимающе уставился на Поттера, усевшегося на край кровати. В комнате было темно, стелился дурманящий незнакомый запах каких-то трав, словно целый пучок подожгли, но Драко разглядел и белую мятую рубашку, и короткие встрепанные волосы, и гриффиндорский галстук.   
\- Эй, Малфой, - обратился к нему Поттер, всматриваясь в заспанное лицо сквозь уродские очки. – Слышишь меня?  
\- Да, - озадаченно отозвался Драко. Он пару раз недоуменно моргнул, а потом резко сел. Перед ним был Поттер из его реальности. Ни в одном мире больше он не мог выглядеть настолько неухоженным. Должно быть, любовь или ревность заставляли его заботиться о своем внешнем виде. Малфой огляделся, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Может, он вернулся домой?  
\- Малфой, где ты? – спросил Гарри.   
\- В Малфой-мэнор, - откликнулся Драко разочарованно. Судя по унылой обстановке, он все еще был в жутком мире, где его отец мертв, власть в руках Темного Лорда, а Поттер свихнулся. Непонятно только было, откуда здесь взялся этот гриффиндорец. – А ты?  
\- Я в больничном крыле в Хогвартсе, - отозвался Поттер. – Что-то пошло не так с твоим путешествием, мы не можем тебя разбудить. Ты должен был проспать неделю, но она прошла уже три дня назад.   
Всего лишь три дня, хотя для самого Драко прошел почти месяц. Чего только не произошло с тех пор. Все мировоззрение перевернулось, а Поттер дома все такой же лохматый и очкастый. Все же он и в своей реальности достаточно хитрый, ведь отказался влезать в это путешествие.   
\- Ты здесь, потому что я задержался? – уточнил Драко.   
\- Путешествовать и общаться в междумирье могут только подростки. А министерство не хочет, чтобы тревожные новости распространялись дальше уже осведомленного круга лиц, - пояснил Гарри, недовольно поджав губы. Судя по заковыристости фразы, процитировал кого-то неприятного. Да и политика министерства, их постоянные замалчивания его давно раздражали. К тому же, видимо, спасать Малфоев ему было совсем не в радость. - Ты знаешь, что пошло не так?  
\- Меня закрутило в мирах. Темный Лорд сказал, что я должен буду побывать в семи, считая наш, прежде чем смогу вернуться домой, - зачастил Драко. – Он хотел объяснить, почему именно семь, но ты начал ныть. Похоже, у него пунктик насчет этой цифры.  
\- Ты рассказал Темному Лорду о своем путешествии? – удивился Поттер.  
\- Ты думал, что это так легко скрывать? Я очутился незнамо где, не понимая, что происходит! – возмутился Драко. – Мне даже не предложили никакого приемлемого варианта лжи!  
\- Ты же слизеринец, должен быть изворотливым! – откликнулся Гарри.  
\- Я соврал, что потерял память, но ты оказался слишком подозрительным и натравил на меня Темного Лорда, а тот проверил мои воспоминания, - огрызнулся Малфой.   
\- Я натравил на тебя Волдеморта? – снова изумился Поттер. – Я?   
Драко фыркнул. Он почти пожалел, что сказал это. Впрочем, когда он вернется, если вернется, у него все узнают в любом случае. Сейчас было самое время сказать, какие отношения связывают Темных Лордов и Гарри в мирах, чтобы волшебники успели смириться со своей судьбой, но Малфой замялся, а Гарри перебил:  
\- У меня нет времени, - сказал он. – Я могу появиться только на несколько минут в день. Давай так, я расскажу всем, что ты путешествуешь по мирам, а Дамблдор придумает, как тебя вытащить, хорошо?   
\- Да, - выдохнул Драко. – А то мне уже становится непривычно, что ты бегаешь за советами к Дамблдору, а не к нашему Лорду.  
Поттер дико посмотрел на него, а потом губы его дрогнули в улыбке, и он оглянулся на кого-то невидимого для Драко, а мгновение спустя пропал, будто аппарировал, только никакого хлопка не было. Драко откинулся на подушки. Голова соприкоснулась с тканью, и в тот же миг Малфой проснулся снова, только на этот раз по-настоящему. В комнате было светло и никаких следов ночного визита. Драко родился и вырос в волшебном мире, однако многообразие магических проявлений продолжало поражать его из года в год. Он находился в чужом мире, в не совсем своем теле, и ему приснилось, что он встретился с Поттером из его родного мира.   
Тут Малфой вспомнил про записку, которую получил в прошлом мире. Ночной гость о ней не упомянул. Чтобы это могло значить? Гарри не отсылал ту записку? Тогда кто это был? Теоретически существовала вероятность, что еще в каком-нибудь из бесконечного множества миров Драко Малфой был отправлен в такое же путешествие, потерялся, и Поттер вынужден был его спасать. А потом перепутал двух Драко. Версия была уж слишком заумной для утра. Может, у Гарри просто не было времени, чтобы обсудить то послание?   
Единственным, кто что-то мог бы объяснить, был Волдеморт, но Драко ни при каких обстоятельствах не решился бы пойти к нему с вопросами. Даже к сравнительно дружелюбному профессору Реддлу из предыдущего мира, а тем более к местному злобному ублюдку.   
Драко безжалостно растоптал предыдущую мысль. Ни в коем случае нельзя было думать так о Лорде, если хочешь жить.   
Драко понятия не имел, чем обычно занимался в этом мире. Темный Лорд не отдавал ему никаких приказов, поэтому он решил попытать удачи в библиотеке. Возможно, там были подшивки газет, из которых можно узнать о мире чуть больше, чем из откровений Волдеморта и его чокнутого любовника.   
Если уж рассуждать здраво, выходило, что спокойствие магического мира зависело не от выбора Поттера, а от душевного спокойствия Темного Лорда. Он был одним из самых могущественных волшебников, обладателем поистине изощренного и великого ума, который чаще всего просто направлял свои усилия не в ту сторону, поэтому его действия вызывали серьезные колебания в магическом мире.   
И по неведомой Драко причине именно Поттер мог уравновесить этот беспокойный разум, создать порядок в хаосе, сгладить углы. Словно бы Гарри был недостающей частичкой волдемортовой души. Звучало очень романтично, по крайней мере.   
Для начала Малфой, на всякий случай, залез в свой детский тайник. Там нашелся дневник и несколько фотографий. Драко взглянул на них с опаской, ведь в одном из миров в тайнике хранились изображения Гарри. Здесь он хранил фото отца и матери. Страницы дневника были, конечно, почти пусты. В этом мире было слишком опасно доверять слова и мысли бумаге. Да что уж там. Здесь просто жить было уже опасно. Но Драко нашел заметку о смерти отца, полную боли и страха, и несколько строк о матери, которая нуждалась хоть в какой-то помощи.   
Отдельную страницу он отвел Поттеру, но большая часть написанного была затерта, залита чернилами так, что невозможно было расшифровать то, что там было написано раньше.   
В первый день их знакомства Гарри сказал, что попытался как-то раз изменить Лорду с каким-то человеком. Тогда Драко не придал этому значения, но глядя на залитую чернилами страницу вдруг подумал, что целоваться здесь Поттеру было больше не с кем. Малфой не мог отрицать, что как минимум в одном мире он сходил с ума от любви к Гарри Поттеру, а что если здесь было то же самое? Драко не мог убить Темного Лорда, но вполне мог попытаться отомстить, уведя у него Гарри. Самоубийственный план, но потеря чего еще могла подкосить самого Волдеморта?  
Газеты в библиотеке оказались сухи и малоинформативны. Редакция явно оказалась подконтрольна Волдеморту гораздо раньше, чем весь остальной волшебный мир. Драко без интереса полистал статьи о кулинарных изобретениях и новинках мира моды, которыми были заполнены первые полосы газет двухлетней давности. Ни единого слова о ситуации в мире или убийствах в стране. Вчитавшись внимательнее, Драко понял, что официально не было даже объявлено о возрождении Темного Лорда. Да, все, разумеется, знали об этом, но газеты не сказали и полслова. Странно, Драко казалось, что Волдеморту была не чужда жажда славы, а выходило, что он не оставил будущим поколениям историю о себе.   
Поттер нашел его именно листающим газеты и отстраненно размышляющим над особенностями характера Темного Лорда. Гарри грыз яблоко и щедро протянул другое Драко.   
\- Ты не найдешь здесь больше того, о чем уже рассказали, - заверил он, заглянув через плечо Драко на рецепт приготовления утки с яблоками посредством всего двух простых заклинаний. – Мне любопытно, какой еще информацией ты желаешь разжиться для помощи своему миру?   
\- Как я уже успел понять, важны многие детали, - пожал плечами Драко. – Мне очень понравился первый мир, в который я попал, но через несколько дней оказалось, что ты отмечен и почти сошел с ума.   
\- Я видел это в твоих мыслях, - кивнул Поттер, задумчиво. Он уселся на подлокотник кресла Малфоя и покачал босой ногой. Драко непроизвольно заметил, что пятки у него почти черные от грязи. Все же домовые эльфы в этом мире были не те. – Довольно странно, вообще-то. Мне достается пыток и боли не меньше, но я, кажется, больше в здравом рассудке, чем он. Может, Том прав? Любовь делает людей слабее?   
Драко вздрогнул. Благодаря приключениям в прошлых мирах, он уже знал, кого могут называть Томом, но здесь Гарри сделал это впервые. Прозвучало очень естественно. Явно не привычно.   
\- Называешь Темного Лорда по имени?  
Гарри поморщился.  
\- Когда он не слышит.   
Интересно, в чьем присутствии Поттер мог обсуждать Волдеморта и говорить о нем так пренебрежительно? С Драко этого мира, который жаждал мести за смерть отца и тоже, должно быть, находился больше на собственной стороне, чем на стороне Дамблдора или Волдеморта? Или в доме был кто-то еще достойный доверия Гарри? Кто-то, кто прятал для него волшебную палочку и помогал разгуливать по дому в отсутствии Лорда и Пожирателей.   
\- Знаешь, я думаю, что любить все-таки кого-то надо. Любовь дает цель в жизни. Заботиться, защищать, добиваться внимания, - осторожно откликнулся Драко.   
Гарри посмотрел на него с удивлением, будто не ожидал не по годам умных слов.   
\- Цель? Том никого не любит, но у него все равно есть цель.   
\- Какая?  
Драко не стал говорить, что не верит в то, что Волдеморт никого не любит. Его точка зрения уже была известна всем заинтересованным лицам. И за это дома его ждет серия Круциатусов.   
\- Наверное, захватить мир.  
\- А для чего он захватывает мир? Что будет делать после?   
Он сначала спросил, а потом задумался об этом. Драко давно лишился невинных надежд на то, что цель Лорда - избавиться от грязнокровок. Волдеморт был опьянен властью. Но зачем ему была нужна власть, Драко понятия не имел.  
\- Для чего? Чтобы потешить свое эго, разумеется, - а вот Гарри, должно быть, знал. - Чтобы можно было творить любую магию, которая только в голову взбредет и не опасаться Азкабана или правительства. Когда он захватит мир, будет сидеть и читать целыми днями старые пыльные фолианты о всякой древней запрещенной магии, точно тебе говорю. Может быть, будет потом зелья варить экспериментальные вместе со Снейпом.   
«Когда», а не «если», отметил про себя Малфой.   
\- А какая цель у тебя?  
\- Однажды я кину в его зелье что-нибудь взрывоопасное, - засмеялся Поттер. – Не то, чтобы это могло его убить… Но пока он возродиться снова, мир придется захватывать заново!   
Драко склонил голову на бок, заинтересованный небрежным замечанием. Взрыв зелья не мог убить Темного Лорда. Да, наверное, так и было. Лорд был бессмертен, но из уст Гарри это прозвучало так, словно он знал, что именно могло бы убить Волдеморта. Вряд ли тот сказал это своему полубезумному и совсем не преданному любовнику, а значит… это Темный Лорд из первого мира, куда Драко попал, сказал об этом на змеином языке. Едва этот Гарри просмотрел воспоминания Малфоя, он сразу же заявил, что теперь знает, почему его не могут убить и чем можно шантажировать Волдеморта.   
Малфой болезненно зажмурился. Если бы он только мог говорить на змеином языке.   
Поттер… вместо того, чтобы передать информацию Дамблдору, вместо того, чтобы попытаться убить Лорда новообретенными знаниями, собрался его шантажировать. Неужели он сам не понимает, как глупо звучат все его слова о ненависти?  
\- Ты ведь на самом деле не хочешь его смерти, - покачал головой Драко.   
\- Сейчас ты мне скажешь, что я люблю его, как и в тех мирах, что ты успел повидать? – проницательно заметил Гарри. Драко не ответил, но Поттер игриво подвигал бровями. – Тогда у меня вопрос насчет твоего мира. Что, по-твоему, будет после того, как ты вернешься? Они узнают о других мирах, узнают, как прекратить дурацкую войнушку и потерю волшебства.   
Драко не позволял себе думать об этом.  
\- Думаю, что тебя из моего мира заставят… - он сбился, не зная, как именно следует закончить предложение.   
\- Заставят трахаться с Волдемортом, - закончил Поттер. – Вряд ли они ограничатся тем, что прикажут мне стать Пожирателем смерти. Но нельзя заставить кого-то любить. Все, что им доступно – на физическом уровне. Том, конечно, не откажется и от этого.  
\- Почему? – обиделся за Лорда Драко. – Заставят-то не только тебя, но и его. Ему придется закончить войну, обойтись без захвата мира, а все, что он получит взамен - это ты.   
\- И это будет всем, что ему хотелось на протяжении последних 16 лет, - почти шепотом заверил его Гарри. – Том… как это говорят, голубее неба над Парижем. Когда придет момент, его «энтузиазм» не упадет, уж поверь мне.   
\- Фу, не хочу об этом даже думать, - скривился Малфой. Одно дело знать, что Гарри и Волдеморт что-то делают в спальне, а другое – слышать об этом в каких-никаких подробностях.   
\- Лорд вашего мира с тех пор как возродился, разве не направляет все свои усилия на то, чтобы поймать Гарри Поттера? Может, он и собирается убить его, но замене убийства на многократные изнасилования будет более чем рад.  
\- Изнасилования?  
\- Думаешь, я твоего мира позволит себе расслабиться и думать об Англии? Ха, надеюсь, что он не посрамит честь Поттеров и будет кусаться и лягаться до последнего!   
\- Тебе не хочется, чтобы они были счастливы.   
\- Нельзя жить с Волдемортом и быть счастливым, Драко, - укоризненно сообщил Поттер. – Я думал, что ты понял это. С чего мы начинали этот разговор? Можно любить его… О, да, можно любить его без оглядки, но быть рядом с ним счастливым? Это невозможно.   
Драко не знал, что ответить на это.  
\- Идем обедать, - предложил довольный своей победой Поттер. Он легко поднялся со своего места и направился к дверям, сверкая голыми коленками из-под мантии. На правой руке Драко заметил синяки от веревки. Но Поттер все равно выглядел сейчас гораздо увереннее, чем когда ходил по Косому переулку. Здесь был его дом. Малфой отложил газеты и направился следом. Он не успел выйти из библиотеки, как некто схватил его. Краем глаза Драко заметил, что рядом в руках каких-то волшебников уже отчаянно сопротивляется захвату Гарри. Он еще успел восхититься тем, как ловко и тихо сработали злоумышленники, а потом мир вокруг Малфоя затянуло тьмой.   
Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, но очнулся Малфой на мягком диванчике в незнакомом месте. Драко уже по опыту знал, что лучше затаиться и переждать немного, прежде чем подавать признаки жизни. Вдруг Драко того мира умер, а он автоматически перескочил в следующий? Он чувствовал, что вокруг него полно людей. Они двигались, дышали и создавали много шума, совсем не беспокоясь о том, что могут потревожить его.   
\- Великий Мерлин! Как он выглядит, - причитала женщина. Драко не узнал ее голос. – Худенький - должно быть, его плохо кормят. А что за отвратительные украшения?  
\- Это не для красоты, миссис Уизли, - строго оборвал ее кто-то. – Вот тот красный браслет на руке причиняет боль, если раб не слушается хозяина, а синий на ноге – парализует. Даже знать не хочу, для чего остальные.  
\- Ожерелье для обеспечения верности, - брезгливо пробормотал мужской голос.   
Миссис Уизли всхлипнула.  
\- Бедняжка. Что же он пережил?  
\- Лицемерка, - буркнул кто-то тихо рядом с Драко.   
\- Может быть, мы его развяжем? – спросил еще один голос. Его обладателя Драко знал. Это была Грейнджер. Судя по всему, он оказался в штабе Ордена Феникса. Волдеморт ведь сам сказал, что уничтожил еще не всех. Видимо, они нашли способ похитить Поттера, а Драко прихватили с собой, потому что он был их шпионом?   
\- Развязывать Гарри будет неразумно, - спокойно заметил Дамблдор. Малфой почти вздрогнул, поняв, насколько близко к нему сидит старикан. – Мы не знаем свойств всех его браслетов. Какие-то могут быть зачарованы таким образом, что он сам захочет от нас сбежать. Вам не кажется подозрительным, что он до сих пор не пришел в себя? Должно быть, и это действие одного из них.  
\- Малфой тоже в отключке, - напряженно сказала Гермиона. Драко был почти уверен, что услышал в ее тоне неприязнь по отношению к Дамблдору.  
\- Вовсе нет, мистер Малфой уже пришел в себя, - возразил директор. Драко тяжело вздохнул. Все замолчали и уставились на него. Притворяться дальше было бессмысленно. Он открыл глаза и с трудом сел. Никто и не подумал помочь ему. Комнатка, в которой они находились, была откровенно бедно обставлена. Кроме стола и нескольких обшарпанных стульев здесь ничего не было. Обои давно выцвели, а под потолком паук свил паутину. Люди закрывали лица шарфами, а кто и масками, боясь, что их узнают. Жилось Ордену явно не сладко. Помимо бедности и грязи, здесь было еще и довольно холодно. В центре комнаты сидел привязанный к стулу Поттер. Он был без сознания.   
\- Где я? – спросил Драко.   
Хотелось пить, но в обозримом пространстве не было ни одного графина или стакана, и Малфой не стал просить.   
\- Одна из конспиративных квартир, - вежливо ответил Дамблдор. – Не волнуйтесь, мистер Малфой, мы знаем, что вы не наш Драко. Мы не причиним вам вреда. Просто хотели бы получить немного информации.  
Малфою было интересно, откуда они получили свою информацию о том, что он пришелец. Шпионы Альбуса были хороши. Вообще-то у него не было причины что-либо скрывать от них. Он впервые попал в такую ситуацию за время своего приключения. В первом мире Волдеморт полностью контролировал ситуацию, а во втором не волновался о том, что Альбус может сказать Драко или узнать от него. Все же Малфой никому не обещал хранить молчание. Если они хотели знать о других мирах – это было их право. Особенно если это как-то поможет уладить ситуацию в этом мире. Да и от них можно было получить какие-то сведения.  
\- Что вы хотите знать?   
\- Расскажи о своем мире, - попросила Гермиона. Она, наверное, не знала, что он успел повидать несколько.   
\- Мой мир во многом похож на ваш, - сказал Малфой. – Только Дамблдор все еще директор Хогвартса, Поттер под его защитой и полностью послушен, и вы активно сопротивляетесь Темному Лорду. Поэтому мы скоро лишимся всей нашей магии. Чтобы предотвратить это, меня и отправили в другой мир. Мы хотели знать, почему ваша магия не исчезает.   
\- Выяснил? – враждебно спросил Фред Уизли.   
\- Потому что вы больше не воюете, - ядовито откликнулся Малфой.  
\- Лучше остаться без магии, чем жить под владычеством Сам-Знаешь-Кого! – воскликнул вдруг Рон.   
Драко еще не приходила в голову подобная мысль. Возможно, в ней была какая-то доля истины. Впрочем, он ведь видел места, где все было не так страшно. Что бы не происходило, до сих пор он продолжал мыслить как Пожиратель. На стороне Лорда было не сладко, но Драко привык быть на его стороне.   
\- Кроме своего и вашего я успел посетить еще два мира. Там под владычеством Темного Лорда живется очень хорошо, - поделился он впечатлениями.  
\- Пожирателям, - фыркнула Гермиона.  
\- Вообще-то всем, - возразил Драко. – Там Гарри любит Темного Лорда и это успокаивает его мятежную душу.  
На комнату обрушилась давящая тишина. Грейнджер распахнула глаза, миссис Уизли ошарашено хватала воздух. Рон, казалось, был готов врезать Драко за такие слова, и его останавливало только присутствие Дамблдора. В этой тишине вдруг отчетливо прозвучал стон. Драко взглянул на Поттера. Тот распахнул глаза, и осторожно пошевелился. Гарри огляделся, дернул связанными руками, словно не понимал, что происходит, а потом в ужасе вжался в спинку стула, на котором сидел.   
\- Гермиона, Рон, вы здесь, - тревожно пробормотал он раньше, чем кто-то успел сказать что-то.   
Друзья тут же бросились к нему с объятиями, но Поттер замотал головой.  
\- Уходите отсюда. Наши с Томом сознания соединены, на мне несколько следилок. Он скоро будет здесь и убьет вас!


End file.
